The Cliffhanger's Return
by sinead
Summary: The Cliffhanger's are back! i've added some new characters so read it and see what you think. it's my first fic so PLEASE REVIEW
1. 1

Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own Peter, Sophie, Scott, Shelby etc. FF owns them, I think. I   
own Ashley, her mom, her step-dad and anyone else you don't recognize. Just  
to get you guys up to speed, Cat's gone to college, David is a proper   
member of the cliffhangers, Peter and Sophie are engaged and Sophie has  
moved in with Peter. I've written this story in TV format, so it's just  
like the show.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
THE CLIFFHANGERS RETURN  
Chapter 1  
  
Scene opens on Peter, Sophie and the Cliffhangers walking out of the woods and towards the lodge.  
  
Shelby: God Peter, we've only been back a week and your already dragging us into the   
woods.  
Peter: Shelby it was just a little nature walk, to get you guys familiar with the different  
types of shrubs and plants.  
Jules: I don't plan on having shrubs in my future so it was a waste of time!  
Peter: Jules it's over now, calm down.  
Jules: *whining* I need a shower!  
Shelby: Yeah we can tell, so do us all a favor and go have one!  
  
The Cliffhangers walk off to their dorms and Peter and Sophie continue walking to the Ad. Building, they turn around when they hear a car pull up. A beat up old car drives into the clearing and the second it stops a girl jumps out.   
  
Peter: Must be the new admit, I'm putting her in the Cliffhangers. She has a pretty bad  
record.  
  
A rough looking man jumps out of the car and grabs her arm, pulling her back towards the car. She struggles free of his grasp and turns to walk away but he grabs the hood on her sweater, yanking her backwards. He lets her go and grabs her bags from the car while she tries to catch her breath. The guy throws one of her bags on the ground, throws the next at her and then the next on the ground. She catches the bag he throws at her and lunges it at his head. He grabs it and throws it at her feet and grabs her arm roughly. He sees Peter and Sophie walking towards them and lets her go and puts a big smile on his face. He bends down to the bag at the girl's feet and says 'I'll get that for you honey' but she kicks it out of his reach while holding her throat.  
  
Peter intervenes and says: Hi, I'm Peter Scarbrow, the director here at Horizon and this  
is Sophie Becker, one of the counselors.   
Sophie: Hi  
Man: Hi, I'm Jack Spencer and this is Ashley Harris, my step-daughter  
Peter: Hi Ashley, I'm Peter and this is Sophie, she'll be your counselor.   
  
He puts out his hand not expecting her to shake it but is surprised when she shakes his and Sophie's.  
  
Peter: OK, Mr. Spencer there's some paperwork we need to go through so if you follow   
me............  
Jack: Actually my wife isn't feeling very well so we are going to hurry home. I have the   
paperwork filled out in the car, I'll go get it.  
  
Peter and Sophie watch him leave to go to the car. Sophie turns to Ashley  
  
Sophie: So is your mom in the car?  
Ashley: *dryly* yeah if you could even call her that. She's too drunk to get out.  
  
Jack comes back : Here's the paperwork. We must be going, bye Ashley.  
  
He runs to the car and gets in and drives off.   
  
Ashley: *dryly* Just shows how much they really care huh?  
Peter: Your step-father seemed.........  
Ashley: *sarcastically* Yeah isn't he just great? It was so nice of his parole officer to   
give him the day off!   
Sophie: He's in jail?  
Ashley: (she mutters) he should be  
Peter hears what she says but says: What was that?  
Ashley: Nothing.   
Peter: OK, Sophie will do your bag check and after your physical we'll introduce you to  
your group and give you a tour of the campus.  
Ashley: OK  
  
Ashley walks ahead of them and Peter looks at Sophie strangely.   
  
Peter: She's actually being co-operative, never really seen that in a newbie before.  
Sophie: She doesn't seem upset about being here, she must have been really desperate   
to get away from home.  
Peter: Judging by that scene with her step-father I don't blame her.   
  
Peter and Sophie follow Ashley and the opening credits fade in  
  
Credits:  
Peter  
Sophie  
Scott  
Shelby  
Ashley  
Auggie  
Jules  
Daisy  
Ezra  
David  
  
*******************************************************************************Scene opens on Sophie going through Ashley's bags.  
  
Sophie: You've got a lot of stuff that you won't need up here  
Ashley: I didn't pack my bags, they did. They basically just threw everything that was  
mine into those bags. *sarcastically* Almost as if they're getting rid of all proof   
of my existence.  
Sophie: I'm sure that's not the case.   
Ashley (getting defensive): And what would you know? You don't know anything about me.  
You live on some mountain in the middle of nowhere and think   
that's the world. Well it's not the real world. I've been there  
and it's something you probably can't even imagine.  
Sophie: I've lived in the real world and I know how bad it can get.  
Ashley: Yeah well, you haven't lived in my world.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Later that day  
  
Peter: OK Ashley your bag check and physical went fine. Groups about to start so why   
don't you follow me and you can meet your new group.  
Ashley: Yeah, great  
  
Peter and Ashley walk into the lodge where all the cliffhangers and Sophie are seated.  
  
Peter: OK guys, this is Ashley Harris, the newest member of the Cliffhangers  
Ashley: *unenthusiastically* hey  
  
Jules squeals and a chorus of 'hey's' and 'hi's' are heard throughout the room. Peter directs Ashley to sit down in the spare seat beside Shelby  
  
Peter: OK, in tonight's group I want you to introduce yourselves to Ashley and tell her   
why you think you're here. Let's start with......David  
David: OK, people around here call me David, but my real name's Bob and I used to be a   
woman.  
  
Everyone laughs  
  
Peter: try again David  
David: I'm David and I'm here because my dad's an army Physco and I couldn't live up to   
his standards. (he looks at Peter) Better?  
Peter: Much, Scott?  
Scott: Ah, I'm Scott and I'm here 'cos of drugs. Shel?  
Shelby: I'm Shelby and um, I'm here because my mom got tired of dragging me home   
everytime I ran away so she pays Peter to do it. Daisy?  
Daisy: I'm Daisy, don't let the name fool you, I'm here because my dad had a metal plate   
in his head and the golf club I just happened to be holding directly above it was  
magnetically pulled towards him and also because my parents were drunks.   
Peter: Um, thanks Dais.  
  
Once everyone had finished introducing themselves and telling their stories, they all turned to Ashley  
  
Ashley: What?  
Daisy: We all shared our pained pasts, now it's your turn.  
Ashley: You know, I would but somehow I don't think it would be as interesting as yours  
David: *smirking* why don't you tell us anyway?  
Ashley: (smiles) OK, My name's Ashley and I'm here because when my mother finally took   
the time to take custody of me away from my abusive father, she moved me to  
the worst part of L.A where she proceeded to marry the drunkest druggie she   
could find. I wasn't very happy about this arrangement so I ran away, they never   
bothered to look for me so when the cops found me they decided that I would   
benefit more from this wonderful establishment than being at home. So here I   
am! Any questions?  
  
Everyone looks at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Peter finally breaks the silence  
  
Peter: Um, thank you Ashley for sharing that with us. OK guys, before you leave I want  
one word. I feel- Scott?  
Scott: um, fine. Shel?  
Shelby: intrigued. Ashley?  
Ashley: um, I feel......bored. Ah, she looks around the circle and finally sets her eyes on  
Jules and says 'scream girl'?  
  
Shelby laughs  
  
Jules: Um, happy. Aug?  
Auggie: Angry, he glares at Ashley when he says this. Dais?  
Daisy: Content. Ez?  
Ezra says 'amused' with a small smile on his face. 'David?'  
David: he looks at Ashley and grins evilly and says 'turned on'  
Ashley: Please!, find someone you actually have a chance with to drool over.  
Peter: David  
David: OK, OK, I feel tired.   
Peter: Now explain why you feel that way  
Scott: I feel fine 'cos nothings bothering me right now.  
Shelby: I'm intrigued because the newbie's story is like mine. Ashley looks at her when   
she hears this  
Ashley: Um, I Ah, I feel bored 'cos this is lame  
Jules: I'm happy 'cos we have a newbie and it's a girl!  
Shelby whispers to Ashley: That's not a good thing  
Ashley: *smiles* I know  
Auggie: I'm angry, 'cos the newbie dissed Jules!  
Ashley: Ahhhhh, the barrio boy defending the little rich girl. How Romeo and Juliet!  
Shelby laughs and Auggie stands up  
  
Auggie: YO, you better step off!  
Ashley laughs: Or what?, you'll spray paint me to death?  
  
Auggie site down still angry.   
  
Peter: OK guys that's enough group for tonight. Dinners in 30 minutes so you can do what  
you want 'till then. Shelby would you give Ashley the grand tour please?  
Shelby: So I'm finally guide worthy huh?  
Sophie: Yup, so get going  
  
Shelby and Ashley leave and the rest of the cliffhangers scatter around the lodge.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
Girl's Dorm  
  
Shelby and Ashley walk in the door. Ashley's carrying two of her bags and Shelby has the other. Shelby put the bag down on Cat's old bed which is next to her's.   
  
Shelby: OK, you can either have this bed here beside me, the loner one in the corner or   
the one by Queenie.  
Ashley: I think it'll be safer if I take this bed. She sits down on Cat's bed and sighs.  
Shelby: I know this place doesn't sound great, but it's really not that bad once you get   
used to it.   
Ashley: yeah, right  
Shelby: So, do you...uh, need a hand unpacking?  
  
Ashley looked at Shelby and tried to figure out why this girl that had been mean to everyone else was being so nice to her. She decided to accept the offer because it would probably be the only nice thing anyone would do for from now on. Once they had all Ashley's things unpacked and put into her closet space, they went to dinner.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
In The Cafeteria  
  
Shelby and Ashley walk into the queue and grab some trays, They make their way towards the Cliffhanger's table. Shelby sits beside Scott to his pleasure and Ashley sits next to   
her.   
  
Ashley: This doesn't even resemble food   
Shelby laughs: Yeah I know it's terrible. They always put the word surprise at the end of  
the name of the meal.  
Ezra: that's how we know it's not real food.  
Ashley laughs: Yeah  
  
David looks over at her and flashes her an evil grin: You know, your really hot!  
  
Ashley looks at him and puts on a seductive smile and says: REALLY???, she looks back at her food and says: Cos you're not!  
  
Everyone laughs but David ignores them and says: Ahhhh, playin hard to get? I like that  
  
Ashley: don't even bother Bob!, you have a better chance getting with Peter than you do   
with me.  
  
Everyone laughs again and David just storms out embarrassed  
  
Ezra: Wow, Shelby's usually the only one that can get that kind of reaction from Dave  
Aug (laughs): Guess she has some competition!  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Later That Night   
  
Peter locks his office door and walks out of the A.D building and towards the Cliff boy's dorm. He goes in and does a head check. Once he's satisfied everyone's where they should be, he walks over to the Cliff girl's dorm. Usually Sophie would do the girls bed check but she had gone home early to get a head start on some paperwork. Peter walks in cautiously and looks at each bed. Jules, Daisy, Shelby all asleep, but no Ashley. He walks outside and scans the campus. He's just about to go call Curtis and tell him they have a runner when he hears a sound behind the art shed. He walks over and sees Ashley with a basketball. She shoots the ball at the hoop and it goes in perfectly. Peter watches her for a few minutes and is amazed that she never misses a shot. Finally he steps out onto the court and picks up the ball that had rolled behind Ashley. She didn't see him and was startled when he says 'hey' and throws her the ball.  
  
Ashley: Thanks, she shoots the ball and again it glides in perfectly.  
Peter: Your pretty good.  
Ashley: I played a lot back ho......um, in LA. Wasn't much else to do  
  
Peter knew she was going to say 'home' but he doesn't say anything. He makes a mental note to write down the fact that she feels uncomfortable calling her so-called home, 'Home'.  
  
Ashley: So you going to give me my punishment or what?  
Peter (he thinks for a moment): Well, Usually if someone gets caught outside after lights   
out they shuns. But, I'm not going to give you any, IF you   
tell me why you're out here. Ashley throws the ball in the net. She knows Peter's trying to get her to talk about her past but she dodges the question: I couldn't sleep and I got sick of seeing Juliet smile in   
her sleep.  
Peter (smiles): Yeah well, I'll let you off this time but I don't want you out here at night  
again.   
  
Ashley (looks at her surprised): Thanks, she throws him the ball and walks off to her dorm. Peter sighs and looks at the ball. He throws it at the net but it bounces off the rim and rolls across the court. He cringes 'good thing nobody saw that'. He puts the ball back in the shed and drives home.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
The Next Morning  
  
Ashley picks up a tray and walks over to the Cliffhanger table. She takes the empty seat beside David.  
  
David: Morning beautiful, how was your first night at our institution for teenagers in   
turmoil  
  
Daisy laughs and punches David's shoulder  
  
Ashley sighs: Now I know why this seat is empty.  
Scott: Oh hey, Peter told us to tell you that he wants to see you in his office after   
breakfast.  
Daisy: Ohhhh, your gonna get the "I know you don't trust me yet, but I'm here if you   
wanna talk" speech.  
Ashley: Great, just what I need.  
Ezra: It's not that bad, basically he just asks you why you think you're here and what you   
want to gain from being here.  
Jules (smiles widely): Don't worry, you'll be fine. I got through it easily.  
  
She gets up and Auggie and her leave.  
  
Ashley: Why doesn't that comfort me?  
Scott: Peter's cool, you can talk to him. And don't worry, YOU-WILL-BE-FINE. (smiles)   
Come on Shel  
  
Scott and Shelby get up and leave, as does Daisy who gets followed by Ezra.  
  
David turns to Ashley and smiles: Well, I guess it's just you and me then.  
Ashley: Ugh, I'm going already  
Ashley walks out leaving David with a smile on his face.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
In Peter's Office   
  
Sophie: Do you want me to stay or can you handle this on your own?  
Peter: Actually, I think it would be better if you stayed.  
  
Sophie's about to say something when she's interrupted by a knock on the door  
  
Peter: Come in  
Ashley opens the door and leans against the door frame: You wanted to see me?  
Peter: Yeah, take a seat. He points to the chair in front of the desk he is sitting behind and which Sophie is sitting on the corner of. Ashley closes the door and cautiously sits in the chair.  
  
Peter: Well, I, I mean We, just wanted to discuss your records and see if we can get an  
insight into what landed you here.  
Ashley: I think my record states that pretty clearly.  
Sophie: Usually parents don't know the full story so they can't put it down in the records.  
Why don't you tell us why YOU think you're here, in your own words.  
Ashley (sighs): Well *sarcastically* I guess it all started when my father decided that   
drinking then beating the crap outta me was fun, so he did it for 12 years.   
Peter: It says here that when you were 12 your mother divorced your father and took   
custody of you. And that you have a restraining order on your father, is that right  
Ashley: Yeah, more or less  
Peter: Well, tell us exactly what happened.  
Ashley sighs again: My father physically abused me (she hesitates and Peter notices this)   
and my mother and finally when I was 12 she called the cops and   
divorced him. She got me and pressed charges against him for the   
abuse, but seeing how he is a big shot lawyer, his friends got him out   
of it. I've had a restraining order on him ever since.   
  
Ashley says all this with an emotionless expression on her face and Sophie notices this and giver Peter a worried look.  
  
Peter: So you (he looks at her file) then moved to Los Angeles with your mother, yes?  
Ashley: Yeah, um my mom moved me to the worst part of LA where 2 months later, when  
the money she got from my dad in the divorce ran out, she married that jerk you   
met yesterday.  
Peter picks up on her hostility towards her step-father and discretely shows Sophie a note saying 'push the step-father factor'.  
  
Sophie nods and says: Your mom wrote in your records that you didn't get along with your   
step-father because after what happened with your father you   
felt you couldn't trust another male figure in your life. Is that   
correct?  
Ashley (getting mad): Yeah right, of course she would say that, I hate him because he's a   
total prick who's no better than my dad.   
Ashley realizes she just let something slip that she shouldn't have and tries to cover it up: um I mean he's a, he's a um, he's a JERK.  
  
Peter realizes that she's trying to cover up something so he tries to get it out of her  
  
Peter: How is your step-father like your dad?  
Ashley's frustrated that she let down her guard so soon: He's not, I didn't mean to say that. I ment that he's just a, he's really annoying.   
  
Peter sees that she's getting really angry so he tries to think of another way to get her to talk about her parents. He knows that from what she let slip that her parents are the roots of her problems so he asks her why she ran away?  
  
Ashley: *sarcastically* Well, I guess it started when I came home from school to find my   
mom in bed with Jack.  
  
She sighs and takes a more serious tone  
  
Ashley: When I walked in, I didn't know who Jack was so I said 'Who the hell are you'. My   
mom screams at me and I quote 'Don't be so rude to your new step-father, make   
yourself useful and clean the kitchen'. (she skips a beat) So he moves into our   
crummy apartment where him and mom spend all the money on beer and other   
"illegal substances" (she makes bunny ears when she says that), so with there   
being no food and all, I decided that being on the streets would be better than  
living at home so I ran. The cops found me and brought me back.  
Peter: Then a month after that you ran away again and the police brought you home (he   
watches her face when he says 'home' and isn't that surprised when she rolls her  
eyes when she hears him say it) a few weeks later.  
Ashley: Yeah  
Peter: So 2 months ago, you run away for the third time and the police decide to bring   
you here, where you are the first person to benefit from our scholarship fund.   
Ashley: *sarcastically* I feel so honored  
Peter tries to break her one more time and says: You want to tell us again why you ran away so many times?  
Ashley: God, I already told you, the streets were more appealing than home was so that's   
where I went.   
  
Peter knows she's not going to say anymore so he closes her file and nods to Sophie  
  
Sophie: OK, you can go  
Peter: But Ashley, if you ever need to talk, we're here. Any time, OK?   
Ashley: Yeah, sure. And she walks out.  
  
Peter: We've got a tough one  
Sophie: Yeah, I know. She reminds me of every single cliffhanger.  
Peter: Yeah?  
Sophie: Yeah I mean, she hit the streets like Shelby and Auggie, she has a temper like   
Scott's, that I triggered yesterday while I was searching her bags. She seems to  
have major issues with her mother like Juliet and she had to go through a   
divorce like Ezra. Also she said that her mother spent all the money on beer,   
which is like Daisy's parents.   
Peter: What about David?  
Sophie (laughs): Please, no-one's like David, but the over-bearing father is similar.  
Peter: Yeah. OK, let's go, I have an idea.  
Sophie: What?  
Peter: Just come on, you'll see. I think it'll help the Cliffhangers accept Ashley.  
Sophie: OK, whatever you say mountain man.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Outside   
  
All the Cliffhangers are gathered around a picnic table talking and laughing. Peter and Sophie step out of the lodge and see them. They walk over.  
  
Peter: OK gang, everyone listen up. We're gonna play a game.   
Jules: *whining* Peter  
Peter: Come on Jules, it'll be fun. He looks at Ashley and says: Just a little basketball  
game.  
  
Ashley looks at him with a questioning glance  
  
Peter: what do you say Ashley, you up for a game?  
Ashley (smiles): Yeah, why not.  
Peter: All right cliffhangers, everyone on the court. The teams will be Scott, Auggie,   
Jules and Daisy versus Ashley, David, Shelby and Ezra.   
Scott: Oh, we are gonna cream them!  
David: Hey, watch your mouth Scottie! I know Ezra's crap but Shelby and I happen to be  
quite good, and we haven't seen the newbie play. She might be a she-Kobe!!!  
Auggie: Yeah, we'll see. Here, he throws David the ball. We'll let the losers start. He   
slaps hands with Scott.   
David: You are going to eat your words my little Spanish alien-friend   
(I don't mean to offend any Spanish people by saying this, I was just using it as a   
reference in my story. Sorry if it offended anybody, that wasn't my intention.)  
Peter: OK guys, let's play. He blows a whistle.  
  
David dribbles the ball and passes it to Shelby. She starts running towards the net but Scott grabs her waist and she forgets about the game and drops the ball. Ezra picks it up and un-graciously throws it to David. He gets around Jules and passes to Ashley when Auggie tries to tackle him. Ashley grabs the ball, runs around Daisy, easily passes Jules, fakes a left then turns right and out runs Scott, who had finally let Shelby go. She pulls a dummy and does a high spin and perfectly puts the ball in the net. The ball comes out of the net and falls on top of a dumbfounded Auggie's head. All the cliffhangers look at Ashley shocked, Peter just smiles.  
  
Auggie: Did you just do that?  
Ashley: Don't look so surprised! I did live in LA remember? It was either play basketball   
or map out drive-by shootings!  
(Again I don't mean to offend anyone from LA. Personally I love LA, I've never   
been to the bad part of LA so I don't know what it's like, but I just used it as a   
reference in my story. Sorry is I offended anyone.)  
Auggie (laughs): Well I guess we got ourselves a cool newbie. Welcome to the   
Cliffhangers!  
  
Everyone praises Ashley her except David. Ashley looks at him.  
  
Ashley (smiles): What?, you think you can do better?  
  
David smiles widely and grabs her and hugs her tightly.  
  
David: Thank you sooooo much.  
Ashley (struggling to get free): Um, yeah sure, anytime (she skips a beat) Now let me go!  
David (still holding her tightly): Um...........................no  
  
Ashley laughs and pushes him off her.  
  
Ashley: Come on Davey boy, we have a game to win   
  
They start playing again and Ezra tries to score a basket and he falls on top of Jules and she screams. Shelby and Ashley start laughing and Ezra throws the ball at them and both go to catch it and end up falling as well.  
  
Peter: I guess this was one of my better ideas.  
Sophie (playfully pushes him): yeah, yeah, yeah, come on. I wanna play!  
  
Sophie drags Peter onto the court and they join in the game.  
  
Scene ends with Peter, Sophie and all the Cliffhangers laughing and smiling, enjoying one of their happier moments on HIGHER GROUND.   
  
  
  
*** SINEAD ***  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.   
  
IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND  
  
I WANT 5 BEFORE I POST THE SECOND CHAPTER  
  
PLEASE   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own Peter, Sophie, Scott, Shelby etc. FF does, I think. I own   
Ashley and anyone else you don't recognize. To get you guys up to speed, Cat's  
gone to college, David is a proper member of the Cliffhangers, Peter and   
Sophie are engaged and living together in Peter's house, Scott and Shelby are  
going out, as are Jules and Auggie but they aren't going to feature in my story  
as much as S+S and P+S. I've written this story in TV format so it's just like   
the show. Just to mention that this is going to be like the second season. I'm   
not sure how many chapters I'm going to have but it'll be more than 10 anyway.  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
THE CLIFFHANGER'S RETURN  
Chapter 2  
  
Scene opens on all the Cliffhangers and all the other groups scattered around the lodge. Sophie walks in.  
  
Sophie *claps her hands*: OK guys, lights out in ten minutes.  
  
She walks into the cafeteria and re-lays the message. She turns to leave but sees Scott and Shelby sitting at a table talking, she knows they didn't hear her so she goes over.  
  
Sophie: Scott, Shelby lights out in 10 OK?  
  
Scott looks up surprised: huh?, oh yeah sure, 10, no problem.   
  
Sophie leaves  
  
Shelby: God, they are always on our case!  
Scott: It's only cos they care about us and want to keep us safe.  
Shelby (laughs): You have been spending way too much time with Peter!  
Scott *smiles*: No, I've just come to some conclusions that's all, and Peter's theory's just  
happen to be included.  
Shelby *smiling*: Care to share these profound new discoveries?   
Scott: Well, I've decided that I'm not going to let my dad control me anymore. I'll do   
what I wanna do, not what he wants me to do and if he's not happy with that, I   
don't care, I don't need him. I'm close with my mom again, I've got Peter and   
Sophie who care about, some genuine friends and most importantly, You.  
Shelby: Wow, you really have been using that brain of yours. She smiles, :it's about time!  
Scott: Yeah, so do you think that I'm right?  
Shelby: I'm glad that you've finally realized that you don't have to please your dad and I'm   
glad that you've figured out that you already have people who care about you here  
,that this is where you belong. *smiles* :with me.   
Scott: *smiles*: I like the last part the best.  
Shelby: *smiles* Really?  
Scott: Umhum  
Shelby *smirks*: Prove it!  
Scott: Gladly, he leans in and kisses her passionately  
  
'Break it up you two'. Shelby looks up to see Peter there with a less than happy look on his face.   
  
Shelby: Always have to ruin the moment, don't you?  
Peter: Yup, now get to bed......NOW  
Shelby: OK, OK we're going!  
  
Scott and Shelby walk out of the lodge hand in hand, leaving a brooding Peter. Sophie walks up behind him and hugs him. She sees the look on his face.  
  
Sophie: You OK?  
Peter: Yeah, I just don't know what to do with a certain blonde couple!  
  
They walk out of the lodge and see Scott and Shelby kissing again.  
  
Sophie: Oh yeah. But Peter they're 17, What do you expect? Raging hormones remember?  
Peter: I know but still  
Sophie: They are both responsible, they won't do anything stupid.   
Peter: I hope you're right  
Sophie: Of course I'm right. Now let's break them up and go home. I'm tired  
Peter: Yeah, me too.   
  
He puts his arm around her and they walk up behind Scott and Shelby  
  
Peter: How many times do I have to say it?  
Shelby: Ugh, how are you always behind us. Do you have a radar or something? Cos it's   
getting freaky.   
Peter *smiles*: I'm Peter, catching you guys doing things you shouldn't be doing is my job.  
Scott: Yeah man, whatever. We're going though, so......bye.  
Sophie *smiles*: Come on Peter. You two, bed now, Jeff's doing rounds soon so get in   
there.  
  
They walk off to Peter's truck and drive off.   
  
Shelby: Always an interruption.  
Scott: Yeah, so how 'bout we continue this later at the docks, around 1:00?  
Shelby *smiles*: I'll be there   
  
Scott kisses her and runs into his dorm. Shelby smiles widely and walks into the girl's dorm. Jules is in the bathroom and Daisy is reading Ashley's tarot cards.   
  
Daisy: You will have a major change in your life soon that will greatly affect your future.   
(she skips a beat and turns over another card) it will make your past seem less   
significant.  
  
Shelby looks at the confused look on Ashley's face and laughs.  
  
Shelby: Always with the cards.  
Daisy: You want me to read yours? Jules ran into the bathroom when I offered to read   
hers.   
Shelby: So you choose the newbie as your prey. No thanks, I'll pass.  
Daisy: OK, but your missing out on the fun  
Ashley: Wait, what does that mean? Say it again.  
Daisy: Sorry but I just read 'em, I don't do translations. But ...... seeing as you are a   
newbie, I'll give it a try. (she looks at the cards and then puts the back into the   
pile.) Basically it just means that something big is going to happen to you soon and   
whatever it is will make your future seem clearer, and also it will have an affect on   
what happened in your past.  
Daisy: You know you're lucky I was in a good mood tonight, otherwise you would have been   
thinking about that one for a loooooooong time.   
Ashley: Yeah, *sarcastically* thanks a bunch. Just what I don't need, something else to   
worry about.  
  
Shelby gives her a questioning glance when she hears her say this. The two of them had become close over the short time Ashley had had been there, and they could read each other easily. She knew something was wrong but knew not to push Ashley. She was just like her, if you push she closes up. Ashley sees the look Shelby is giving here but just shakes her head to say don't worry about it. Shelby lets it go, but makes a mental note to talk to her later. Ashley jumps into bed as do Daisy and Shelby. Jules skips out of the bed, and gracefully plops down on her bed, smiling. Everyone knew why Jules was smiling. She had spent the whole day with Auggie and was reeling with excitement, they all knew that ment a sleepless night of Jules talking. Daisy looks over at Shelby, expecting her to say something sarcastic to Jules but instead sees Shelby smiling.   
  
Daisy: Why are you so happy. Don't tell me Jules' mood has rubbed off on you.  
Shelby *smiles*: No reason.  
Daisy: Yeah sure.  
  
She turns off the light and they all try to go to sleep. Ashley and Daisy don't have much luck as Jules keeps sighing happily every second, and loudly at that. Shelby can't sleep for a different reason though, the simple reason that she has a little voice in her head saying the word SCOTT over and over and ..................   
  
*******************************************************************************  
At The Docks  
  
Shelby walks down the steps and towards the docks. She sees Scott sitting there and looking at the water. She walks up behind him and hugs him. He jumps  
  
Scott laughs: God Shel, you scared me.  
Shelby: Sorry, will you forgive me?  
Scott smiles: Maybe  
  
He goes to kiss her when they hear a crash. They get up and see Jeff a few feet behind them, getting up off the ground and brushing himself off.   
  
Scott laughs: You OK man?  
Jeff: Yes, now you two back to bed. You've both got kitchens in the morning.  
  
Shelby and Scott walk off laughing.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
The Next Morning   
  
'BEEP BEEP"  
"Ugh". Peter rolls over and presses the snooze button on the alarm clock. "5 more minutes of bliss". "You said it mountain man". Peter looks down at Sophie who is lying on his chest. "Morning Beautiful". "Hey, I never want to move", "Hmmm, I know". They snuggle closer and close their eyes "BEEP BEEP".  
  
Sophie: All right we're going. She switches off the alarm clock and sits up.  
Peter *whining like a little boy*: But I'm still sleepy!  
Sophie laughs: I know, I can relate. First dibs on the shower.   
Peter: Fine by me. And he closes his eyes again.   
  
10 minutes later Sophie walks into the kitchen dressed to find Peter making breakfast.   
  
Sophie: All Yours  
Peter: Thank you. He kisses her and walks to the bathroom.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
In The Cafeteria  
  
Shelby: I can't believe we let Jeff catch us, we've never been caught by him before.   
Scott *smiling*: I guess we're just going to have to practice sneaking out until we get our   
old skills back.  
Shelby *smiles*: Fine by me.  
  
They kiss and get back to cleaning the kitchen.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
In Peter's Office  
  
Peter (on the phone): Yes...I understand but I don't think......yes...no, I'm not allowing that   
unless he wants to......OK, but its his choice......yes, OK...I'll talk to   
you later then...bye.  
Sophie walks in the door: Who was that?  
Peter: David's Dad AKA the general.  
Sophie: Ouch, what did he want?  
Peter: He's was at some army convention in Seattle and wants to come up tomorrow, I   
said only with David's permission.   
Sophie (looks worried): David's not going to be happy.  
Peter sighs: I know  
  
*******************************************************************************  
In A Classroom   
  
Teacher: OK, so who knows the answer?  
  
Jules puts up her hand  
  
Teacher: OK, Juliet?  
Jules: Um............54?  
Teacher: Ah no, how did you come up with that?  
Jules blushes: Sorry   
Shelby: She just guessed, nice one princess  
  
Juliet shoots Shelby a glare.  
  
Jules: Well seeing as your so clever, you solve it  
Shelby: Fine, it's 24  
Teacher: Well done Shelby, but I want you and Juliet to stop fighting  
Jules (in a perky voice): Yes sir  
Shelby (mimicking Jules in a high voice): Yes sir.  
  
Jules shoots Shelby another glare while all the other cliffhangers except Auggie laugh.  
  
Auggie whispers to Jules: Don't worry about it twig, she aint got nothin on you.  
Jules (feeling better): thanks Aug  
Auggie: No problem, how bout we go and talk by the docks after class?  
Jules: I'd love to.   
  
Juliet smiles smugly at Shelby and starts the assignment they we're just given. Shelby whispers to Ashley: what's she so happy about?  
Ashley: I dunno, she's probably just happy that her shipment of pep pills is coming in   
today.  
Shelby laughs: Yeah, that's probably it.  
"RING RING" (that's supposed to be the bell ringing).  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Later That Day  
  
All the Cliffhangers are sitting in the lodge doing homework.  
  
Scott: Hey Shel, what's the answer to Q4?  
Shelby looks at his book: uh, it's the square route of 12  
Scott: thanks, he smiles, so when did you become a math's whiz?  
Shelby *smiles*: well I just woke up this morning and bam, I'm little miss-maths-a-lot.   
  
Scott smiles and goes back to his homework. Peter comes in and walks over to the Cliffhangers.  
  
Peter: Hey David can I talk to you for a minute?   
David jumps up into an army stance: Yes sir, I would love to converse with you  
Peter: Come on, my office, now.  
  
They walk to Peter's office and David plops into a chair  
  
David: So......What's up?   
Peter: Your dad called me and asked if he could visit tomorrow. I told him I'd ask you   
then get back in touch. He was at some army convention and he'll be flying home   
the day after tomorrow, so it'll only be a day visit if you agree......So, what do you  
think?  
David sighs: Well, isn't this an interesting development, he actually wants to see me.  
Peter: It's your choice man, but I need to know now, sorry not much notice.  
David thinks for a minute then smiles evilly: Why not? It would be good to see the old   
drill sergeant again.  
Peter: You sure?  
David *smirks*: Yeah, I mean I miss my daddy! *laughs*  
Peter: David......  
David: I said yes OK so go call him or whatever......can I go now?  
Peter: Yeah  
  
David leaves and Peter reluctantly picks up the phone.   
  
Peter: Hi, General Ruxton, it's Peter Scarbrow......yeah, he did...  
  
*******************************************************************************  
In The Lodge  
  
Shelby: Peter, this is stupid  
Peter: Give it a chance Shel, OK Jules, why don't you go first.  
Jules: I still don't get what we have to do!  
Peter: Look it's simple, I want you to tell me one thing about each of my parents.  
Jules: OK, my mom messes with my head, I haven't seen my real father for 10 years. Aug  
Auggie: Both my parents are cool, they always believed in me. Scott?  
Scott: Um, my dad doesn't control me anymore and um......me and my mom are close again,  
Shel?  
Shelby: Um, my mom is um......  
Peter: It's OK Shel, take your time.   
  
He knew Shelby would have a hard time with this topic but that was why he had chosen it. Shelby had come so far this past year, but he had to make sure she didn't shut him out again. As bad as it sounds, he has to keep her wounds open until she tells him everything. Peter silently hoped this exercise will help him understand Shelby's feelings towards her mother. Because from what she's said so far this semester, the two of them made no progress over the summer.  
  
Shelby thinks for a minute then decides she's going to be honest, for once: Both of my parents turned away from me. My mom knew what was happening, but didn't do anything and when I went to my Dad, he turned me away. So basically my parents don't care about me.  
  
Sophie: That's not true Shelby, they just made mistakes, everyone does.  
  
Secretly Sophie hated herself for saying that Shelby's parents really cared about her. She would love nothing more than to confront the people that had caused one of her kids so much pain, but they had to get through to Shelby, even if it ment stretching the truth a bit. Not that she was lying, Shelby's parents did care about her in their own twisted way, it was just that she was having a hard time believing it herself.   
  
Shelby: Yeah, sure they do.  
  
Sophie looks at her sympathetically  
  
David: I guess that makes it my turn, huh?  
Peter: Yup  
David: Uhhh...my mom is OK I guess and my dad (smiles) is coming up tomorrow so   
everyone get ready, (puts on silly voice, like Daisy did in Innocence) The General's   
a comin to camp. (puts on woman's voice and talks slowly) Daaaaaaaaaaisy?  
Daisy laughs: Well dad's still in rehab and......... oh yeah *dryly* Mom's dead. Ez  
Ezra: My parents can't stay in the same room together without fighting. That OK?  
Peter: It'll do. Now I had something else planned for group but we can do it some other   
time. Everyone to bed, and I mean NOW, he looks at Scott and Shelby.   
  
Scott and Shelby just smile and follow everyone to the dorms.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Next Day   
(In Peter's Office)  
  
Peter: Well, if you look at our records you will see that David is starting to participate in  
class and he is socializing a lot more as well.  
General: So he's got a few friends. I don't really see that as improvement  
Peter: David has ADD, this may seem like a small development but for someone with   
David's condition it is an improvement.  
General: I see, so where is David. I will only be spending a day here so I'd like to spend as   
much time with him as possible.  
Peter: I asked one of his roommates to tell him to come here straight after breakfast.   
He should be here any minute.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Peter: Come in  
  
David opens the door and walks in   
  
David: Peter, Scott told me to ...... (he sees his dad). Oh, hey dad. *smiles* How's life? He   
sits down in a chair.  
General: David, how are you?  
David (grins evilly): Oh, I'm just peachy. I'm having fun here, you know you might even say   
that I'm happy (he puts on a shocked face)  
General: That's good to hear, I have to leave in a couple of hours so what do you say we   
take a walk?  
David (he puts on little kids voice): OK dad, I'll race you outside. He runs out and his father gives Peter an I-told-you-so look, and follows him. Peter just sighs.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Outside   
  
General: So you like it here, yes?  
David, back to his normal voice: Yeah, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't interfere. It   
was mom who sent me here, so she's the only one who can   
pull me.  
General: Your mother and I agreed that we will only revert to that if we think you are   
back on track and could handle the real world again.  
David: Yeah well, I'm not do you can just go now.  
General: Peter told me you were improving, so I think it's time you went home to your   
mother.  
David: No, I'm still really dysfunctional!  
General: I'm sorry David but I think it's for the best. There is nothing wrong with you   
anymore. This school helped you, now it's time to leave.  
David: But...... (he thinks for a second then grins evilly) Your right Dad, this school did   
help me discover myself, I'm ready to go back home and face the real world.  
General: Good. So what did conclusions did this place help you come to?  
David walks away from his dad, so his back is facing him: Oh, I figured out I'm gay!  
General: WHAT??? Is that a joke David?  
David: Oh no, I came out a while ago, never got a chance to tell you. He sees Ezra in the   
distance and grins. 'Oh look, there's my partner!  
General: David, I can't believe this! What the hell is wrong with you.  
David: Nothing dad, this is the real me! You wanna meet my guy?  
General: No......I  
David puts on a woman's voice and screams: EZZY, my little Ezzy, there you are! Come   
meet my father!  
Ezra looks strangely at David: Um, OK......hi Mr. Ruxton  
  
David puts his arm around Ezra's shoulder and smiles at his dad, while Ezra tries to figure out what the hell David is doing.  
  
David: Isn't he just yummy dad.  
General (getting angry): David this is the final straw. Your not coming home until you get   
over this............this phase!   
  
His dad walks off with a disgusted look on his face. David starts laughing and Ezra shrugs his arm off of him.   
  
Ezra: What was that about?  
David (still laughing): My dad was gonna take me home cos he thought I was cured (he   
makes bunny ears when he says 'cured). I told him I was gay and I   
was with you. He starts laughing hysterically, can't believe he bought   
it. Thanks Ezzo!  
Ezra: Wait, you mean I just helped you to stay here?  
David smiles: Yup, didn't know how much you cared.  
  
David walks off smiling, leaving a shocked Ezra standing there dumbfounded. Ezra starts walking.   
  
Ezra (talking to himself): I could of helped to get rid of him, but I did the opposite??? DAMN! He storms off to the lodge.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Group  
  
Sophie: All right guys, Peter will be here in a minute, so lets start without him. I'm going   
to pair you guys up and you have to tell me one thing you learned about the other   
person recently.  
Sophie: OK, we'll have...Shelby and Jules, Ashley and Daisy, Auggie and Scott, and David   
and Ezra.  
Sophie: Shelby, you first. What have you learned about Jules?  
Shelby smiles: Does it have to be a good thing?  
Peter walks in and answers Shelby: No, but we'd prefer if it was.  
Sophie whispers to Peter: Where were you?  
Peter whispers back: Trying to calm down David's dad. David really shook him up. He just  
left.  
Peter: David, I want to talk to you after group.  
  
David just smirks at him.  
  
Shelby: OK, um, Jules is less fake happy this year.  
Jules looks disappointed: What's that supposed to mean  
Shelby: I mean you seem actually happy this year, not like your faking it anymore.  
Jules smiles: oh, OK, thanks   
  
Shelby smiles sarcastically  
  
Sophie: Jules?  
Jules: Oh, um, Shelby isn't being as mean to m anymore. I think she's happy this year too.  
  
Shelby just rolls her eyes and Sophie smiles at Juliet.  
  
Peter: OK, Ezra?  
Ezra looks mad: David is just as mean as he was last year. He tricked me into helping him   
annoy his dad.  
Peter: David, what you did was wrong but I understand why you did it. Just talk to me   
next time you have a problem, OK?  
David smirks: Sure chief, oh and Ezzo is dumb, he didn't figure out what I was doing for   
like an hour! He laughs  
Sophie: David......OK, Daisy. What have you learned about Ashley?  
Daisy: Well, I learned that Ashley is about to have a big change in her life soon  
Ashley: You can't tell my future with a bunch of cards. Your just trying to freak me!  
Shelby: I'd believe it if I were you Ash. She read my cards last year and what she   
predicted came true.  
Ashley: Maybe  
Peter: Ashley, what have you learned about Daisy?  
Ashley: She really is nothing like her name!  
  
Everyone laughs including Peter and Sophie  
  
Daisy: I guess I've succeeded in freaking you out  
Ashley: You think?  
Sophie: OK, quiet guys, Auggie you're next.  
Auggie: Um, OK, meat has a better attitude this year.  
Sophie: Good, and last but not least, Scott?  
Scott: Ahh, Auggie is.........(he grins widely) all of Auggie's paintings have taken a major  
subject turn.   
Auggie: Shut up man  
  
Scott and Shelby laugh remembering finding all those paintings of Juliet under Auggie's bed.  
  
Peter: OK guys, that's enough, dinner-time, so go before all the food's gone.  
Shelby: What do you mean before all the food's gone. There never was actual food there   
to begin with.  
  
Everyone laughs and walks into the cafeteria. Peter grabs David's shoulder and pulls him aside.  
  
David sighs: look man, I know what your gonna say. I shouldn't have done it, but it was the   
first thing I thought of and I didn't want to go back with him.  
Peter: I know but I want you to think before you do anything like that again.  
David: Yeah, yeah, I got it. Now can I go eat the non-food.   
Peter smiles: Yeah go on.  
  
David walks into the cafeteria and Sophie walks over to Peter.  
  
Sophie: What did he do?  
Peter: His dad was going to take him home, thought he was cured.   
Sophie: Oh man, what did David say to change his mind?  
Peter: He told him he was gay and that Ezra was his partner.  
Sophie laughs: Well we have to give him points for originality. I don't think any kids tried   
that one before?  
Peter smiles: Yeah, come on, lets go eat.  
Sophie: Oh, you mean the non-food?  
Peter: NO, I'd never eat that stuff. Lets go to Rusty's  
Sophie laughs: You are so bad, Peter Scarbrow  
Peter smiles: I know, that's why you love me right?  
Sophie smiles: Maybe  
Peter: I'll just have to convince you then tonight.  
Sophie: Oh yes you will.  
  
They laugh and walk out the door, leaving their kids safe on HIGHER GROUND  
  
  
  
  
  
OK I KNOW THAT WAS LIKE THE CHEESIEST ENDING EVER, BUT I THINK I'M GOING TO END ALL MY CHAPTERS WITH THE WORDS 'HIGHER GROUND'. JUST ONE OF MY WILD AND WACKY IDEAS. ALSO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY WEIRD BUT IT MADE MORE SENSE WHEN I WROTE IT FIRST.   
  
ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.  
  
ALSO I HAVE FINALS ALL NEXT WEEK SO I NEED TO STICK MY HEAD IN THE BOOKS THIS WEEK IF I WANT TO HAVE ANY CHANCE OF PASSING. THERE JUST 8TH GRADE EXAMS BUT THE RESULTS ARE USED TO PUT US INTO STREAMED CLASSES WHICH WE'LL STAY IN UNTIL OUR MASSIVE EXAMS IN 12TH GRADE, SO I NEED TO STUDY. SO, SORRY IF I DONT POST THAT OFTEN OVER THE NEXT TWO WEEKS BUT DONT WORRY ON THE 1ST OF JUNE I GET MY SUMMER HOLIDAYS. THREE MONTHS OF BLISS, THEN ILL HAVE LOADS OF TIME TO UPDATE.   
  
OH IN CASE YOUR WONDERING I LIVE IN IRELAND SO OUR SCHOOL SYSTEM IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT. BY THE WAY DOES BEING IN 8TH GRADE MEAN IM A SENIOR IN JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL? COS WE AHEV A TOTAL DIFFERENT SYSTEM HERE. I HATE IRELAND BY THE WAY, ITS SO INCREDIBLY BORING HERE. I CANT WAIT TO ESCAPE TO THE US FOR COLLEGE.  
  
SORRY IF THIS NOTE WAS TOOOOOOOOOO LONG!  
  
***SINEAD***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 3

Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own Peter, Sophie, Scott, Shelby etc. FF owns them, I think. I own Ashley and anyone else you don't recognize. Quick re-cap: Cat's at college, David's a permanent member of the Cliffhangers, Peter and Sophie are engaged and living together at Peter's. I've written this in TV format, so it's just like the show.  
  
*******************************************************************  
THE CLIFFHANGERS RETURN  
Chapter 3   
  
Scene opens on Peter walking into the cafeteria and spotting the Cliffhangers at a table. They're all laughing because David spilt his orange juice on his trousers.   
  
Peter: Morning guys, David did you have an accident?  
  
Everyone laughs and David storms off to get changed.  
  
Daisy *dryly*: So, oh great and wise one, why is it that you have graced us   
with your presence?  
Peter smiles: Actually, I need to talk to Ezra for a minute. He points in the direction of his office and Ezra gets up and follows him.   
  
Shelby: Wonder what that was about?  
Daisy looks worried: We'll find out soon enough.  
  
Everyone goes back to eating.  
  
*******************************************************************  
Peter's Office  
  
Peter: OK Ezra, I've been talking with your parents and they have decided that they are going to permanently separate. The divorce is near being finalized, but your dad has requested that you go home with him for a weekend before the divorce is final. I know you probably don't want to go but I think it would help you if you spent some time with them separately. What do you think?  
Ezra furrows his brow, then looks up and sighs: Yeah OK, I'll go. Your right   
I should get used to being with them separately.   
Peter: OK your dad will be here tomorrow to pick you up. So go get packed.   
Ezra: OK, thanks Peter (he gets up and walks to the door)  
Peter: No problem, and Ezra (he turns around to face Peter) if you want to talk when you get back you know where I am.  
Ezra smiles: Yeah, thanks.   
  
*******************************************************************  
Opening credits fade in  
  
Peter  
Sophie  
Scott  
Shelby  
Ashley  
Auggie  
Jules  
Daisy  
Ezra  
David  
  
*******************************************************************  
Later That Day  
  
The Cliffhangers are sitting in a circle waiting for group to start. Peter and Sophie walk in and sit down.  
  
Peter: OK guys, we're gonna have a short group tonight. One word, I feel...... Jules?  
Jules: I feel happy, she lets out a happy little squeal to which Ashley jumps. Aug?  
Auggie: I feel good, Scott?  
Scott: Ah, I feel tired, Shel?  
Shelby: I ah, I feel happy, but without the squeal. Ashley laughs. Ash?  
Ashley: I feel...... safe. Daisy  
Daisy (looks at Ezra who is deep in thought): I feel worried. Ezra  
Ezra: I feel anxious. David  
David: I feel...... (he smiles) thirsty.  
Peter: OK guys, those answers were a little vague but I'm not going to push tonight. Now before you leave I want to make an announcement, Ezra is going home for the weekend so I have decided to bring you guys on a little hike.   
  
A chorus of moans and 'not again' are heard and Peter smiles.  
  
Peter: Come on, it'll be fun. It will be Ashley's first hike so don't discourage her with you moaning.  
Ashley: I don't need their moaning to discourage me, the looks on their faces are enough.  
Peter smiles: Come on guys, go back to your dorms and pack for two days, we're going straight after breakfast tomorrow.  
  
Everyone gets up and leaves except Ezra who goes over to Peter.  
  
Peter: Hey Ezra, what's up?  
Ezra: I was wondering what time my dad will be here tomorrow?  
Peter: He said he'd be here early. He'll probably arrive before we leave for the hike so you can say your good-byes in the morning.   
Ezra: OK thanks.  
  
Ezra turns to walk away but Peter sees the worried look on his face.  
  
Peter: Ezra, don't worry about this weekend. It'll be fine, just use the tools you've learnt here and try to enjoy the break, yeah?  
Ezra: Problem is I don't want a break, I was much happier with me being here and them being there. You know a barrier, this weekend's gonna throw everything off course. My mom will ring my dad to see how I am then the inevitable phone fight will happen. Again, me the cause of it. .  
Peter: Ezra calm down, we've gone through this, it is not your fault. Look just try to relax this weekend, you'll be back before you know it.   
Ezra calms down a bit: Yeah, your right. OK thanks.   
Peter: Your welcome, now go get some rest.   
Ezra: Yeah.   
  
*******************************************************************  
Next Morning  
  
All the Cliffhangers, minus Ezra, are sitting on one of the picnic tables waiting for Peter and Sophie to come out. They walk out of the lodge with Ezra just as a car pulls up and Ezra's dad gets out.  
  
Ezra: Hey dad  
Richard: Hey Ezra, you all set?  
Ezra: Yeah, I'm just going to say goodbye to some people.  
Richard: OK, I'll take your bags and wait in the car. Mr. Scarbrow  
  
Richard nods to Peter and puts Ezra's bags in the car and gets in. Ezra walks over to the picnic table full of Cliffhangers.  
  
Ezra: Well, bye guys.  
Auggie: See you EZ, have a good trip.  
Jules: Yeah bye Ezra.  
Scott: Don't get in trouble  
Shelby and Ashley say 'bye' at the same time and start laughing.  
David: Later man  
Daisy: Bye Ezra, have a good time.   
  
She hugs him and he gets in the car. Peter and Sophie wave him off and walk over to the Cliffhangers.  
  
Peter: OK guys, let's get going, we have a long hike ahead of us.   
Shelby *sarcastically*: Great, can't wait.   
Ashley: Ugh, it's too early.  
  
They start walking and go further and further into the forest.   
  
*******************************************************************  
In The Forest  
  
They walk through some trees and reach a clearing. Everyone sits down and starts talking.  
  
Peter: OK, quiet everyone, he waits for everyone to stop talking  
Shelby: Come on Peter, just tell us what we're doing already. Princess is starting to whine.  
Jules: Hey! I have not stared whining yet!  
Peter: OK, the theme of your hikes will be co-operation.  
Shelby: What?  
Peter: Just let me explain OK? We will be pairing you guys up with the person who you are least likely to choose yourself.   
Shelby: So, basically you are pairing us up with the person we hate the most.  
Peter: Shelby, the word 'Hate' is not being used in this exercise.  
Ashley: God Shel, didn't you know, the word hate doesn't exist in Peter World. If anyone says it Peter kills them with his piercing laser stare.  
  
Shelby smiles and looks at Juliet who is confused. She nods towards Jules and Ashley picks up the message.  
  
Ashley smirks: What's wrong Jules?  
Jules: That is so not true, Peter didn't kill Shelby when she said the word hate.  
Shelby smiles: Guess he just likes me too much  
Ashley screams: Ahhhhhh, Jules you're melting.  
Shelby looks at Jules and screams too  
Jules starts panicking: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, PETER STOP!!!!!  
Peter: Juliet calm down, you are not melting. Ashley, Shelby sit NOW, and apologize to Jules for making her upset.  
  
Ashley and Shelby look at each other and try not to burst out laughing.   
  
Shelby *sarcastically*: Sorry Jules  
Ashley *seriously*: Yeah sorry, you're not melting.................. You're on FIRE, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Jules screams: Stop!  
  
Peter: Ashley and Shelby got sit on that log now and do not talk until I say so.  
  
They go and sit down and Auggie tries to calm Jules down.  
  
Peter: Now, as I was saying before, we are pairing you up. The pairs will be David and Auggie.  
David and Auggie look at each other 'Oh man'  
Peter: Jules and Shelby  
Jules: PETER!!!! Are you trying to kill me?  
Ashley: Hello, we've just been through that. Weren't you listening? Remember the whole eye thing?   
Sophie: Ashley.........  
  
Ashley just rolls her eyes and Shelby laughs.  
  
Jules *whining*: Peter!  
Shelby: Suck it up princess, I'm not happy about this either.   
Sophie: Then last but not least, we have Scott and Daisy.  
  
Scott and Daisy look at each other and nod. Sophie gives Peter an I-told-you-so look and Peter rolls his eyes. Sophie knew that Scott and Daisy had stopped fighting ever since Shelby went home. She had told Peter but wasn't totally convinced and decided to put them together anyway.  
  
David: Wait, So what about the newbie?  
Ashley: As flattering as the word Newbie is, I do have a name. It's Ashley, A-S-H-L-E-Y. If you find that too hard to pronounce, you can call me   
Ash. You Know ASH, it rhymes with trash, something I'm sure will feature a lot in your future.   
David gets red in the face and walks off mumbling bathroom as he passes Peter  
Daisy *dryly*: She's really not a morning person.  
Jules rubs the side of her head: At least she didn't throw her shoe this time.  
Shelby starts laughing: That was soooo funny  
Jules: For you maybe  
Ashley: SORRY OK, I didn't mean to hit you.   
  
Auggie: You really aren't a morning person are you. I don't think anyone has got David mad enough to go away twice before. He laughs, You've got some major competition there Shel.  
Shelby smiles: I've trained her well.  
Ashley: Yeah, my first priority when I got here, to enroll in the Shelby Merrick school of sarcasm.  
Jules: You better be careful Shelby, you might lose your coveted title of Ice   
Queen.   
Ashley: Hey, watch it Princess  
Shelby: Hey, only I have the right to call Juliet 'Princess'.  
Ashley: So you have Queenie and Princess. No fair, pick one. I get the other.  
Shelby: But they're both such great names. How am I supposed to choose?  
Ashley smirks: Well (she looks at Peter) take these two days to "reflect" and truly think about your emotions (Peter smiles at her and she turns back to Shelby)and tell me which one you don't want.  
Scott smiles: So what are you gonna call Jules until you get the OK on the royalty name?  
  
Shelby and Ash grin widely and look at each other.  
  
Shelby + Ashley: 'Princey'   
  
They burst out laughing as does most of the camp and when they finally calm down David walks in covered in leaves and dirt.   
  
Scott laughs: What happened to you man?  
David: I fell down a cliff  
Ashley: Hanger  
  
Her and Shelby burst out laughing and Shelby's laughing so hard she falls off the log they're sitting on, bringing Ashley with her.  
  
Ashley *still laughing*: Thanks Shel! She scoops up some leaves and throws them at Shelby  
Shelby laughs: Hey! She picks up some leaves and hurls them at Ash.  
  
A full fledged leaf fight breaks out between Shelby and Ashley while they are still laughing hysterically. Peter eventually breaks it up and makes them sit down. Shelby and Ash sit there smiling with leaves in their hair.   
  
Scott laughs: OK, so where is Ash going?  
Ashley: Yeah, which group do I have the pleasure of being a third wheel?  
  
Peter and Sophie look at each other and smile. They turn back to Ash and say in unison 'Our group'  
Ashley: What!  
Daisy: Ahhhh, you get to go with Peter and Sophie because they are the people that you probably don't want to be with. One of your more profound ideas Peter.  
Peter smiles: Thank you Daisy, and yes Ashley, you will be going with Sophie and I  
Ashley looks shocked: Your kidding me, right?  
  
Peter shakes his head and is about to say something but gets interrupted by someone speaking on the radio in his pocket he walks off to answer it and Shelby smirks.  
  
Shelby: Good luck, you're gonna need it. (she slaps Ash on the back)  
  
Peter comes back into the clearing and puts the radio in his backpack. 'OK guys, that was Jeff. There's a storm coming in from the south but it shouldn't reach here until tomorrow night. I'm gonna cut the hike short.  
  
Jules: Thank you, God.  
Peter: OK guys, here are your maps. He hands one out to every pair and picks up his backpack. Now, we are going to walk through the forest and drop each pair off at a site. You have to work TOGETHER to set up camp, and you have to stay there tonight. In the morning, pack all your stuff and make your way back to horizon using the map. If you don't arrive back in pairs, you get shuns. Everyone understand?............ Good. Let's go.  
  
Everyone picks up their packs and starts following Peter. First they drop off Shelby and Juliet, then David and Auggie and finally Daisy and Scott.  
  
Daisy: So this is our new home, huh?  
Sophie: Yup, so set up camp and some rest, you have a big hike ahead of you tomorrow.   
Daisy *sarcastically*: Can't Wait  
Peter: Bye Guys, see you at Horizon.  
Scott: Later man.  
  
Peter and Sophie and Ashley walked for about 20 minutes in silence. Peter finally breaks it  
  
Peter: You OK Ashley? You want to take a break?  
Ashley: Please, I could walk for hours, but if you need a break go ahead. I'll just walk on ahead without you.   
Peter smiles remembering seeing Ashley play basketball her first night here. 'You really are an athlete aren't you?'  
  
Ashley: I could run circles around you any day.   
Peter: I don't know Ashley, I'm pretty fast.  
Ashley: Just bring it on Petey boy, BRING-IT-ON!  
  
Peter and Sophie smile and continue walking in silence.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Finally they reach the campsite and start to set up they're tents.  
  
Ashley: You guys don't have to put up an extra tent for my benefit. She looks a them strangely because they each have a tent in their hands.  
Sophie: What do you mean?  
Ashley smiles: Hello, he's gonna sneak into your tent the second I fall asleep   
so save yourself the trouble of putting up a tent that won't be used.  
Peter *serious*: Would you mind if we stayed in the same tent?  
Ashley: Shelby told me you guys are engaged, it's not illegal to act like it. (she smirks) And it's fine with me...... as long a you keep the volume down!  
Peter and Sophie turn red and Peter tries to change the subject: Yeah, OK, let's set up the tents then.  
  
Once they had both tents set up (P+S's and Ashley's) Ashley starts a fire while Peter and Sophie go check on the others. When they come back, Ashley is asleep by the fire. Peter picks her up and puts her in her tent without waking her, then he and Sophie go into their tent for the night.   
  
*******************************************************************  
Next Morning  
  
Sophie gets out of her tent and stretches. She's surprised to find Ashley already up and poking a blazing fire with a stick.  
  
Sophie: Your up early. You OK? Your not a morning person remember?  
Ashley smiles: I woke up early, couldn't get back to sleep so I decided that poking the fire with a stick would be more fun than writing in that journal Peter gave me.  
Sophie smiles: It's not that bad. Sometimes it helps to get your feelings out on paper, where you can really see them  
Ashley: Maybe  
  
Peter walks out of his and Sophie's tent and stretches as well. 'Morning all, you're up early. You OK?  
Ashley: Yeah well, I got a bit of a head start on sleeping last night.  
Peter smiles: Yeah, you were out like a log when we got back. OK, we'll eat and then get moving, it's a long walk back.  
Ashley: You know the long walk is sounding better, why don't we do that first?  
Peter laughs: You know the food really isn't that bad.  
  
*******************************************************************   
Shelby and Juliet's Campsite  
  
Shelby: Come on, Queenie we've gotta get moving.  
Jules: I'm coming, just let me finish this sandwich.  
Shelby: Wow, you actually want to eat? You must be sick.  
Jules: Shut up Shelby...... OK, I'm done, let's go.   
Shelby: About time!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Scott and Daisy are walking in the forest  
  
Daisy *sarcastically*: Well, wasn't that refreshing?  
Scott: Yeah, right...... I can't wait to see Shelby.  
Daisy: Of course I just had to be stuck with the love-lorn puppy dog.   
Scott smiles and cocks his head at Daisy: You think I look like a puppy?  
Daisy smirks: oh definitely, you know that one what's its name......  
Scott: Um, Beethoven?   
Daisy: No, the other one...... Oh yeah, Santa's Little Helper.  
Scott think for a minute then stops walking: Hey!  
  
*******************************************************************  
It shows a series of clips of each group walking  
  
1)Shelby and Juliet walking, Shelby walking in front and Jules Whining  
2)Peter, Sophie and Ash walking in silence but all with content looks in their   
faces  
3)Scott and Daisy walking, Scott laughing at something Daisy says  
4)Auggie and David walking fast and arguing at the same time.  
  
All the pictures merge and you see that the four groups had all walked into the same clearing.  
  
Peter smiles: Well I see we are all on time, come on keep moving.  
Scott: Wait, you set this up? You rigged the maps.  
Peter smirks: Maybe, keep moving  
Auggie smiles: Nice one Peter, I like it.  
Peter: Thanks Aug, now speed guys, come on. I think that storms is coming in sooner than we thought it would.  
  
Ashley walks up to Shelby  
  
Ashley: So, did you pick one?  
Shelby: I've decided that you can have Princess, on one condition.  
Ashley: What?  
Shelby smiling: I get to keep Princey.  
  
They burst out laughing and walk ahead of the group.  
  
David: You know I've nothing against the newbie, she's actually pretty cool. But did you have to put Shelby's double in our group?  
Peter smiling: Get to know her David, you'll probably find out she's not like Shelby at all.  
David: Please, how can you deny it?  
Peter: They both hid behind sarcasm, only similarity I can see, and unless I'm mistaken, you do the same thing. So if she's Shelby's double, she's yours too.  
David mumbles something and walks off.  
  
Sophie: I guess reading all those psychology books paid off huh?  
Peter smiles: Yeah, but David's right. She is a lot more like Shelby than I'd like to admit.  
Sophie: Care to elaborate on that?  
Peter: She hides behind the sarcasm like Shelby does, has the same walls built up, she even dodges the questions about home like Shelby does. But the thing that worries me the most is this look she gets in her eyes. I've been watching her since she's got here, she settled in a little too well, like she was happy to be here. I'm not saying I'm not glad she didn't cause a lot of trouble her first few days here, but she adjusted immediately, too fast. You say the way she tried to cover up what she sad about here step-father being like her dad. There's something she's not telling us, and I'm going to find out what it is.   
Sophie: You always did like a challenge didn't you.  
Peter: I just hope we can help her.  
Sophie: Don't worry, she'll learn to trust us and hopefully let us behind those walls sooner than Shelby did. Until then, all we can do is support her.  
Peter: I know Soph, I know.   
  
They continue walking through the forest, desperately trying to find a way to get their newest kid, on HIGHER GROUND.  
  
  
***SINEAD***  
  
  
  
I know this chapter didn't really have a major story line, but I think it's OK. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, like I said before I'm studying plus I had to go to hospital yesterday. They put me asleep and everything, REALLY scary. I am soooooo not a needle person, I told them that but instead of not sticking a needle in me, they stuck one in me for 3 hours! Stupid hospital. ANYWAY, enough about me, Please Review  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 4

Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own Peter, Sophie, Shelby, Scott etc. I do own Ashley, Sean and anyone else you don't recognize. Cat's in college, David's a regular Cliffhanger, Peter and Sophie are engaged and living together. Scott and Shelby are going out, as are Auggie and Jules. The whole Ezra, Daisy, David thing is going to continue in my story but it will be resolved in the end, DON'T WORRY. I've stopped writing this in TV format, cos it was just getting annoying. Tell me which writing style you like better. On with the story... ( ~ means thoughts )  
  
*******************************************************************  
THE CLIFFHANGERS RETURN  
Chapter 4  
  
Sophie walks out of the AD building and towards the girls dorm  
  
Sophie: OK guys, get up, breakfast in half an hour  
Ashley: Oh God, please make her go away.  
Shelby: I second that  
  
Jules skips out of the bathroom and plops down on Ashley's bed  
  
Jules: Come on guys, it's a beautiful day  
Ashley: Someone take her batteries out  
Daisy (just woken up): Your nearest  
Ashley: Your right. She sits up in bed and pushes Jules onto an unsuspecting Shelby's bed.  
Shelby: Ahhhhhhhh, what the hell, Jules go away. She pushes Jules back onto a once again sleeping Ashley.  
Ashley: Ahh, God Jules.  
Sophie: Juliet I think it would be safest if you just went ahead to breakfast.  
Jules *still perky*: Yeah I think you're right. Bye guys and she   
walks out the door.  
Ashley turns to Sophie: I thought you said drugs weren't allowed here.  
Sophie looks confused: They're not. Why?  
Ashley drags herself onto her feet. 'There is no way she is naturally that perky, she's hiding pep pills here somewhere.   
Shelby: Yeah, I mean she's worse this year.  
Daisy: Hmmm, searching Juliet's stuff for pills could be fun.  
Sophie looks at the three who are standing in a line in front of her. 'Don't even think about it. Breakfast is in 20 so get dressed, Now!'  
  
Sophie walks out of the dorm and all three girls turn around and try to walk into the bathroom. They all try to get through the door at the same time and end up in a big pile on the floor.  
  
Shelby, Daisy, Ashley: Owww!  
Ashley: Well, my foot's nearest the shower. Guess that means I get first dibs.  
Shelby and Daisy groan.  
  
**********************************************************  
Later That Day  
  
All the Cliffhangers are gathered around one of the picnic tables. Peter steps out of the lodge and walks towards them.   
  
Peter: Hey guys  
'hey' 'hey Peter' hi Peter'  
Peter: So Ezra, Sophie said your intake went fine, how was the trip?  
Ezra: It was OK, Dad tried to buy my love so yeah, thumbs up!  
Peter: That's good. OK, I want all of you in the lodge right after dinner, we have a new cliffhanger coming.  
Shelby: Another one, don't you think we have enough? No offense Ash, but come on, David was just a tragedy.   
Ashley: Wait if we're getting a newbie, that means I won't be called that anymore. They're stealing my name!  
Peter: I thought you hated that name?  
Ashley: Well, I do...... but still.  
Ezra: Yeah Peter, look they're not even here yet and they're already upsetting Ashley!   
Peter: Nice try guys. His name's Sean Miller and he WILL be here after dinner. See you later.  
  
Peter walks off and the Cliffhangers turn back around towards each other.  
  
Jules smirks: It's a guy, maybe this will be a good thing.   
  
Everyone turns to her shocked. Auggie looks hurt  
  
Auggie: Jules...... I   
Juliet sees his face and playfully punches him: no for me silly! I have you (she hugs him.) I mean for Ashley, then everyone will have someone, well except for the whole Daisy, Ezra, David thing.  
  
David and Ezra were fighting on the ground over who could tie Daisy's shoe lace. She sighed in frustration, tied her own shoe and walked off so none of the three had heard Juliet's comment.   
  
Ashley: Um...... he's not even her yet and you already have us paired up? I don't think so!  
Shelby: Oh come on Ash, he could be really cute!  
Scott : Hey! He puts on a hurt face but Shelby just kisses him.   
Ashley: Well judging from the guys here already I'm doubting he will be.  
Jules: Yeah, me and Shel got the best two.  
Shelby: I'll second that. She starts kissing Scott  
Ashley: I'll see, if he's not a total jerk than maybe, and I mean maybe, no matchmaking Jules.  
Jules: I promise. She turns around and starts kissing Auggie.  
  
Ashley's sitting in-between two kissing couples with Ezra and David still fighting on the ground. Ashley look around  
  
Ashley thinks: ~ Maybe Jules is right, I so need to get away from all this love lorn crap. Maybe we can be friends? God what am I thinking, he'll probably be a jerk like they all are, but I still want a friend. Geez, even David and Ezra have each other ~ She laughs and walks off leaving the two couples and David and Ezra to themselves.  
  
**********************************************************  
After Dinner  
  
All the Cliffhangers make their way into the lodge where they sit down and wait for Peter and the newbie. Everyone starts talking and no-one notices when Peter walks in.  
  
Peter: Ahem!  
  
Everyone turns around and gives him their attention. Peter stands to the side, revealing a tall guy behind him. He's wearing jeans, a wife-beater, an open black shirt and he has sandy hair (AKA. a total cutie)  
  
Peter: Guys this is Sean, the newest member of the Cliffhangers.   
he just glares at the Cliffhangers  
  
Jules: Hi, welcome to the Cliffhangers.  
Sean just looks at her blankly  
Peter sees the awkwardness: OK um, Aug why don't you give Sean the tour, show him the dorms and we'll meet you back here at group.  
Sean: Group?  
Ashley *sarcastically*: it's where we share all our pained pasts and good ole Peter here, along with his soon-to-be-wife, tries to help us heal, and move on.  
Sean smiles: Sounds great  
Ashley: it is compared to the food.  
  
Sean smiles and leaves with Auggie  
  
Peter: OK, the rest of you can go do your homework.   
Shelby *sarcastically: Oh joy!  
  
The guys run off to their dorms after Scott finally breaks away from Shelby and the girls slowly make their way across campus.   
  
Jules: He's really cute!  
Shelby: Got a pretty bad attitude though  
Daisy: What do you expect from a newbie? Come on, you and Ash had worse attitudes when you got here, and yours lasted nearly a year! Cat told me yours had gotten worse by the time I arrived.   
  
Shelby pushes Daisy and Ashley laughs  
  
Jules: So Ash......(she stops walking and grabs Ashley's arm) what do you think?  
Ashley rolls her eyes: You promised me you wouldn't turn into little miss-matchmaker, remember?  
Jules: I know, and I'm not going to, but really. What do you think?  
Shelby: So...  
Ashley: OK, yeah he's really cute but god I'm not that desperate, I don't need to chase after the first cute guy I see.  
Shelby: Um, yeah you do, that's how I got Scott  
Jules smiles: Yeah but I got him first  
Shelby smiles: Yeah, wasn't it great how he realized I was better than you?  
Jules' smile fades: Yeah well...... (she smiles) I've got Auggie now!  
  
Jules runs off into the dorm leaving the three outside.  
  
Shelby: I didn't say this but maybe Jules is right. Look we'll get the guys to see if he's cool or not, OK?  
Ashley sighs: fine, whatever.  
Shelby: oh come on, he is a hottie!  
Ashley smiles: Yeah I know  
Shelby links arms with Ash: That's the spirit, you gotta get them fast or else you'll end up like Daisy.  
Daisy: Hey, I'm not happy about my situation either OK? So Ash, yeah pick him now, it'll save you sooooo much trouble.   
  
They all laugh and walk into the dorm to do their homework  
  
**********************************************************  
Boys Dorm  
  
Auggie and Sean walk in  
  
Auggie: And this is the dorm, you can have that bed over there by Ez, and this is your closet space.  
Sean: Great.  
Auggie: Hey man, it's not so bad here, 'cept the food. .  
Sean smiles: yeah that chick said something about the food.  
Auggie smiles: yeah, that was Ashley, she's cool... so you into her or what  
Sean looks surprised: What? No, I mean, I don't know man, I was just saying.  
Auggie: Whatever. Lets go to group  
  
they leave the dorm and meet the girls outside. Jules hugs Auggie the minute she sees him and they walk off ahead of the others.  
  
Daisy: So, Sean... what do you think of Horizon so far?  
Sean *sarcastically*: It's great. *serious* I like the view though.  
Ashley: Yeah, I love the mountains. She laughs, 'wait till they drag you off on some quest' she points to the woods 'the view in there is awesome'.  
Shelby: So you're a woods guy  
Sean: Yeah, I guess, I used to go up the mountains all the time at home.  
Shelby: Wow, cos Ashley's a woods person too, aren't you Ash.  
Ashley glares at Shelby: Yeah, I guess  
Shelby smiles: Come on Dais, lets get a good seat for group.  
  
They run off leaving Sean and Ashley alone  
  
Sean: Um, that was weird.  
Ashley: Yeah they do weird like they invented the word (*quote* from Attention Deficit #13, Shelby says it about David.)  
Sean laughs slightly: So how bad is it here really?  
Ashley: Well I haven't been here that long but so far it's better than home. I like it.  
Sean: Yeah, so you're a 'newbie' too, huh?  
Ashley smiles: Well I was until today, you stole my name.  
  
They laugh and walk into the lodge. Everyone else is sitting in a circle and they all look surprise when they see Ashley and Sean walk in laughing.  
  
Peter whispers to Sophie: Do we have another Scott and Shelby?  
Sophie smiles: OK guys, take a seat and we'll get started.   
  
Ashley goes and sits by Shelby and Sean sits by her. Shelby, Daisy and Jules smile seeing that Sean picked the seat next to Ashley instead of one of the other vacant seats in the room.   
  
Peter smiles seeing Sean sit by Ashley: OK, I want you to describe the person to your left in one word...Actually no, lets change that. I want you to pick any person in this room and describe them in a word. If someone has already been picked you can't pick them again, OK? I'll start, Jules (he picks Jules because he knows she'll pick Sean to see if he'll pick Ashley, which he also wants to know) Jules is strong.  
  
Juliet smiles at Peter and says: Sean......Sean is um, interesting.  
Sean looks at Juliet strangely: Um, thanks. OK ah...   
Peter: You can pick anyone in the circle except Jules.   
Sean: OK, um...Ashley.  
  
Shelby and Daisy smile widely and Jules squeals. Everyone turns and looks at her 'sorry'.  
  
Sean: Um...Ashley is...intriguing.  
Ash looks at him and smiles: OK, ah David is weird.  
  
The group laughs and everyone goes around the circle describing each other. The last person to be picked is Daisy  
  
Daisy: Wow, I'm last. I'm touched that you all care so much. Well, Sophie's the only person left so......Sophie is...mysterious.  
Sophie laughs: Thanks Dais.  
Peter: OK guys, back to the dorms. Lights out in half an hour.  
  
The cliffhangers get up and leave. The second they get outside they all break off into their little groups. Scott and Shelby sneak off to the docks, Auggie brings Jules to the art shed to show her his new painting (yeah right) and Daisy walks off to the dorm, David and Ezra following her. Which leaves Ashley and Sean alone, again. They start walking to the dorms in silence, Ash breaks it when they reach the top of the steps. She turns around and looks at him strangely  
  
Ashley: So......I'm intriguing huh?  
Sean laughs: Yeah, you are.  
Ashley smirks: I'll take that as a compliment then.   
Sean: It is  
Ashley: Well, thanks  
Sean: No problem  
Ashley: Before you go in can I ask you something?  
Sean: Sure, go ahead  
Ashley: How am I intriguing?  
Sean smiles: I don't know, just from what you've said so far, you're background sounds similar to mine. Scarily like mine. I mean all the guys said they like it here but they'd prefer to be home. That's the last place I wanna be.   
Ashley: Yeah, lots of similarities.  
Sean: Maybe sometime we can compare notes, you know see whose story is worse, I'll probably win.  
Ashley smiles awkwardly: Maybe  
Sean: Well, goodnight.  
Ashley: Night.  
  
Sean walks into his dorm leaving Ashley with a worried look on her face. Shelby walks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder.  
  
Ashley: Oh, hey Shel.  
Shelby smiles: So how'd it go? are you two official yet?  
Ashley: No, and I don't think we ever will be.  
Shelby looks confused: Why? He totally digs you!  
Ashley: It's not him OK  
Shelby: OK. So did he tell you why he's here yet?  
Ashley: Not exactly.  
Shelby: Well let me give you some advice. If he does tell you about his past, he's probably going to want to know about your past. That's what happened with me and Scott. He told me about his life before he told anyone else, even Peter. He told me everything and then of course he wanted to know about me. I wasn't exactly ready to share all the colorful details about my pre-Horizon life so I avoided the subject. Eventually everything came out. We were on a hike and I just exploded, everyone found out about my life. As ashamed as I was, I felt a lot better that someone knew. Letting it out just made me feel... It made me feel free, you know. I'm not saying you should tell him everything, but you will feel better once you tell. If you keep it in it'll just eat you up. I'm here if you wanna talk, you know that right?  
Ashley: Yeah, thanks Shel  
Shelby: Don't worry about it. Just think about what I said OK.  
  
She walks into the dorm, leaving Ashley alone with her thoughts.   
  
Ashley: ~ I can't tell him, he'll never be able to look at me again. But Shelby's right, it's eating me up. it's getting harder and harder to keep it a secret, Peter almost cracked me that time, and that was the first day! Maybe if I just tell part of my secret I'll feel better, but I can't tell Sean. I have to let some of this out. I can't last much longer ~  
  
**********************************************************   
Peter's Office  
  
Sophie: I'll just do a bed-check and meet you at the truck  
Peter: OK.   
  
He locks his office and walks towards the truck. Sophie walks up the steps of the ridgerunner girls dorm and looks in 'OK there'. She does the same with the trackers and seems confidant they're all where they should be. She walks around the art shed towards the Cliffhanger girls dorm and sees Ashley sitting on the steps looking at the stars. Sophie walks up the steps but Ashley doesn't see her. She sits down beside her and Ashley jumps.   
  
Ashley: God you scared me  
Sophie: Sorry. Any particular reason you're out here?  
Ashley: Couldn't sleep  
  
Sophie looks at Ashley and sees the tears in her eyes.  
  
Sophie: why can't you sleep  
Ashley sighs: Too much to think about  
Sophie: Like what  
  
She looks at Ashley and hopes she doesn't shut her out.  
  
Ashley: um, nothing  
Sophie: If it's nothing why are you out here?  
Ashley sighs: you really are good at this psychology thing aren't you  
Sophie smiles: I try......so are you going to tell me what's wrong  
  
Ashley looks at Sophie and sighs: My um, my records. My mom lied on them.  
Sophie: What's missing?  
Ashley: it ah, it says that my, um, My dad abused her and me for 12 years.  
Sophie: Yeah  
Ashley: it's not true, he only abused me  
Sophie looks shocked: What?  
Ashley looks out at the forest: For 12 years my father beat me up and my mother did nothing to stop him, she actually helped once. He never touched her. It was just me  
Sophie: I'm sorry, we had no idea. I thought your mother testified in court that he abused her.  
Ashley: um, yeah. He hit her once. For 12 stupid years he beat me, then one day, he hit her. He hit her once and she called the police. (Ashley starts getting mad) she took one beating from him and she rang the police, I took it for 12 years and she did nothing to help me. And you guys said she actually cares about me. Yeah right.  
Sophie: Ashley I'm sorry, we never would have said that if we knew...  
Ashley (still looking at the forest): I know. I'm not blaming you. You and Peter are the only people who have ever listened to me, how could I blame you?...... it's my fault  
Sophie: No, it's not. It is not your fault...Ashley, honey, look at me.  
  
Ashley reluctantly breaks her gaze away from the forest  
  
Sophie: It is not your fault, do you hear me? it's not your fault Ash......Your parents hurt and abused you but it is their fault, not yours.   
  
Ashley nods  
  
Sophie: I'll have to tell Peter about this, but only because we need this information on your records in case your parents try to pull you from here. If they do, we can use this information to petition the courts to keep you here. OK  
Ashley: yeah, fine.  
Sophie: Ash, I'm sorry. We should have picked up on this sooner.  
Ashley: I should have told you  
Sophie: Are you gonna be OK?  
Ashley: Um, yeah. I feel better now that I've told someone.  
Sophie gives her a sympathetic smile: OK night. They get up and Sophie turns to walk down the steps  
Ashley: Sophie?   
  
Sophie turns around  
  
Ashley: Thanks.  
Sophie: No problem, that's what I'm here for.  
  
She hugs Ashley and sees Peter walking towards the dorm. He stops when he sees her hugging Ashley. Sophie lets her go  
  
Ashley: Night  
Sophie: Yeah.  
  
Ashley goes into the dorm and Sophie walks over to Peter.  
  
Peter: What's wrong. Is Ashley OK?  
Sophie: No, I don't think she is. We need to go back to the office and add something to her file.  
  
Peter sighs, he always hates when something bad comes out about the kids. It's just another thing he can't protect them from : Is it bad?  
Sophie: Yeah, it is.   
  
They walk over to the lodge and go in. Sean comes out of the shadows behind the girls dorm with a shocked look on his face. 'I guess we're more alike than we thought'.  
  
**********************************************************  
The Next Morning  
  
Ashley barely slept at all so she went to breakfast early. She didn't expect anyone to be there but to her surprise she saw Sean sitting at the Cliffhanger table picking at his food. She picks up a tray and walks over.  
  
Sean sees her and looks surprised. He stutters: Hey, you're, um, I mean your up, ah, early.  
Ashley: Yeah. Are you OK?  
Sean looks back at his food: I'm fine  
Ashley: OK. SO what are you doing up so early? I'm doubting your an early riser.  
Sean smiles awkwardly: No, I'm not. I, um. I didn't really sleep last night.  
Ashley sighs: Yeah, I can relate.  
Sean pushes his tray away from him: You know I'm not really hungry. You ah, you wanna go take a walk or something.  
Ashley: Yeah, sure.  
  
They put their trays in the trash and walk out of the empty lodge. Ashley starts walking towards the docks and Sean follows her.  
  
Sean: Where are we going?  
Ashley: The docks, they're really pretty this time of day.  
  
They walk down the dock and sit n the edge.  
  
Sean: Your right, it's really beautiful out here.  
Ashley: Yeah  
  
They sit in silence for a few minutes just enjoying the view. Finally Sean plucks up the courage to say what had caused him to lose so much sleep the night before.  
  
Sean: I have to tell you something.  
Ashley: OK. What is it  
Sean takes a deep breath: I um, I overheard you and Sophie last night. He looks over at her. She looks shocked.  
  
Ashley looks at the water: You did  
Sean: Yeah...and I just wanted to say that I know how you feel and that if you ever want to talk, I'm here.  
Ashley looks at him: how do know how I feel  
Sean sighs and looks away: You guys have probably been wondering why I'm here.   
Ashley: A bit, I guess  
Sean sighs: 2 years ago, my brother died... my twin brother. Justin got hit by a car and he died in hospital. We were, ah really close and I took his...death really bad. I acted out, fighting, drinking, stealing, you know anything to make me forget, except drugs. I never did drugs and I never will. Justin was totally against drugs, doing them would make me feel like I was betraying him. It got so bad I was nearly kicked out of school. My parents decided that maybe if I got away from all the memories of Justin I would settle down, so they sent me to live with my uncle in Florida. At first it was OK, you know I think getting away from that town was good for me, it helped me to see was I was doing to myself. My behavior got under control and my grades started going back up, I was never an A student, but I wasn't flunking all my classes anymore so they were happy. Everything was going OK, until my uncle started drinking. He worked for this big corporate company and was supposedly under a lot of pressure. He hit the bottle and he hit it hard. He would come home every night drunk out of his mind... and beat the crap outta me. He was a big guy, so he could do some serious damage. One night he nearly killed me, and I just flipped. I was sick of him always in my face so I called the police. They came and found my uncle completely wasted and me looking like crap, and took him away. He was sent to rehab, he's still there. My parents were really shuck up by what happened and I think they blamed themselves. They knew that if they brought me back to that house, I would freak like I did before, so they sent me here.   
  
Ashley listened in silence throughout Sean's whole story, just being a comforting ear. She knew he had to get it all out so she stayed quiet. Once she was sure he was finished, she contemplated on what to say.  
  
Ashley: Sean, I'm sorry you had to go through all that.   
Sean: Peter and them know all this already. It's all in my file, there's no missing pieces or anything. The thing with my uncle was bad but that's not why I'm here, well not really. The point of me being here is to get over Justin' death, I got over the uncle thing already. In a way I'm glad it happened, I'm not saying I enjoyed it, but I never would have come here if it hadn't of happened and I'm glad I'm here. Being in that house would just bring everything back you know, and I'm not ready for that...not yet.  
Ashley: I know what you mean. Home is the place most people feel safest in, then there's that little majority that we're in. The group of people that find home the place that can do the most damage to them.   
Sean: Yeah.  
Ashley: Thanks for telling me your story, I know it must have been hard.   
Sean: I needed to get it out. For some reason I couldn't say it to Peter or even my parents, that's the first time I've ever really told anyone... thanks for listening.  
Ashley: that's what friends are for right.  
Sean: Yeah it is. So when you have to get your story out, I'll be here. But I'm not going to push you, tell me when your ready.  
Ashley: Thanks Sean, that means a lot.  
  
He smiles and puts his arm around her shoulder, letting the reality of what had just happened sink into both of their minds. Little did they know that they were both secretly hoping that not only would they become good friends but much more.  
  
Shelby and Scott walk out of the dorms and start to make their way down to the docks. They stop when they see Sean and Ashley sitting there.   
  
Scott: I guess they hit it off  
Shelby: I don't know. I think they're just going to be friends for a while. You know what they say, a good friend is hard to come by. I don't think either of them are ready to risk losing that by complicating everything with that love stuff.  
Scott: oh come on, you love the love stuff.  
Shelby smiles: Really?   
Scott smirks: Um hum, and I can prove it.  
Shelby: How?  
  
Scott swiftly leans over and kisses her. Shelby breaks away first  
  
Shelby smiles: How does that prove anything?  
Scott smiles slyly: I don't know, but it's more fun.  
  
Shelby playfully pushes him and takes one more look at the soon-to-be-couple, who will have many hard times ahead of them, before they reach HIGHER GROUND.  
  
  
*~~~$INEAD~~~*  
  
  
I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I was busy with exams, and once school ended I started spending WAY too much time with my friends LOL. I actually wrote out this whole chapter but then accidentally deleted it, then I was just too pissed off to write it again. But I have finally re-written it and I am back on the fan-fiction wagon (sorry, terrible phrase.)  
  
I gonna try and update this as much as I can in the next week because I'm going to France with my family on June 16th and I'll be gone for two weeks. I CAN'T WAIT! But don't worry I don't have writers block or anything. I've known exactly how this is going to end since before I 1st posted. I'll have as many chapters out as I can.   
Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!   



	5. 5

Disclaimer: I own Ashley, Sean or anyone else u don't recognize. I don't own Peter, Sophie, Scott, Shelby, blah blah blah. You know the drill.  
  
A/N: OK I'll be in France for 2 weeks so I won't be able to update till I get back. I made this chapter a little longer, so it won't be so painful for you guys not having new chapters, LOL. I'm gonna write loads in France so I should have plenty of chapters up when I come back. Sorry I only got one chapter up this week.  
  
**********************************************************  
THE CLIFFHANGERS RETURN  
Chapter 5  
  
Peter walks out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He puts on some coffee and sees that the back door is open. He walks out and finds Sophie sitting on the deck, looking at the forest.  
  
Peter: I was wondering where you were.  
Sophie: I woke up a while ago, thought I'd take the time to think.  
Peter sits down next to her: Think about what?  
Sophie smiles: Actually, our wedding.  
Peter smirks: Ahhhh, I nearly forgot about that.  
Sophie: I know, it's been so long since we've talked about it.  
Peter: I guess we let all the Horizon stuff get in the way.  
Sophie: Yeah. Well, I've been thinking about it.  
Peter smiles at her enthusiasm: Hm Hum  
Sophie: And I think we should have a late fall wedding.  
Peter: Late fall, that's pretty soon Soph. I don't know if we'd have everything ready. I mean, we don't even know where it's gonna be yet.  
Sophie smiles proudly: Actually, we do.  
Peter gives her a smirk: Oh we do, do we?  
Sophie: Yup. It's gonna be right here.  
Peter: Here?  
Sophie: At Horizon. Peter, it's the perfect setting. We'd be having it in the place we love most, with the people we love most. Plus, all the kids would be able to come, and I know you'd never forgive yourself if the Cliffhangers weren't there.   
Peter smiles: Soph, you know I don't have favorites.  
Sophie laughs: Oh please, you spend more time with them than you do with me! And I want them to be there. It'll give them something to look forward to, especially Juliet.   
Peter smiles: Yeah, she'll be ecstatic... OK, your right. Horizon will be perfect.  
Sophie hugs him: I knew you'd come to your senses.  
Peter: I'm still not sure about late fall though. It would be pretty tight time wise.  
Sophie: OK, think about it. If we start organizing it now, it should be fine. All we have to do is send out invitations, organize dresses and tuxes and all that, um...decorations and caterers. That's basically it.   
  
Peter gives her a look.  
  
Sophie: We can do it. Come on Peter, it'll be fun. We can get the kids to help.  
Peter gives in: OK. Late fall it is.  
Sophie puts her head on Peter's shoulder: Great. It's going to be so perfect.  
Peter smiles: It will be. As long as you turn up on time.  
Sophie hit him: I'm always on time, you're the late one.  
Peter looks shocked: Me! Never.  
Sophie smiles: Whatever you say mountain man.  
Peter smiles and looks at his watch: OK, we should get ready. We need to be at Horizon in an hour.   
Sophie sighs: OK, let's go.  
  
They get up and go inside to get ready for their day at Horizon.   
  
**********************************************************  
At Horizon  
  
Ashley walks away from the docks and towards the girl's dorm. She goes in and plops onto her bad thinking no-one else is in there. Shelby walks out of the bathroom and sees Ashley.  
  
Shelby: Hey.  
Ashley doesn't look up: Hey.  
Shelby: What's up with you? Something happen with Sean.  
Ashley sits up on the bad and looks at Shelby: Since when are you physic. Daisy hasn't possessed you has she?  
Shelby laughs: No, but you're obviously stressing about guy stuff, so it was either Sean or Ezra.  
Ashley looks at the floor: He told me everything.  
  
Shelby sighs and sits on Jules' bed, which is opposite Ashley's.   
  
Shelby: Oh. Did he want to know about you?  
Ashley: I thought about what you said last night, and I took your advice. I told Sophie something and he overheard, so he kinda already knew my story.  
Shelby: Well, um, that's good, I guess.  
Ashley: I guess ... you were right though. I feel better now I've got some of it off my chest.   
Shelby smiles slightly: Yeah, so um are you two friends now, or what.  
Ashley: I dunno, friends I guess.  
Shelby looks straight at her: But you want to be more.   
Ashley sighs: I don't know. I mean, I thought if anyone knew about all my stuff, they'd never come near me again. He stayed, so......I don't know. I'm just glad he's here.   
Shelby: It's cool when you find someone who understands.  
Ashley smiles slightly: Now I get why you like Scott so much. You guys have a connection.  
Shelby: yeah, but there's more to it than that. It's......it's hard to explain.  
Ashley: Don't worry about it.  
Shelby: We better go to class.  
Ashley: You go, I'll be there in a minute.  
Shelby: OK  
  
Shelby gets off the bed and leaves the dorm. Ashley waits until she hears the door shut and then puts her hand under her bed and pulls out a book. She opens it and starts writing  
  
Ashley (writing): I told Sophie about mom lying. It actually made me feel better, then I find out Sean overheard us. He told me everything, all about his life......everything. Then he gives me this understanding look and tells me he's not going to push me to talk about my life. Sure. I don't know how he figured it out, but he knew there was more to my life. He knew there was something I wasn't telling about. God, how right he was. He knows half my story and he didn't run. He will when he finds out my whole story though. Everyone will. I can't tell. I'll just forget about the other thing. It's not like I have to worry about it anymore, Sophie said I wouldn't have to go home. She could use the info on mom to keep me here, so what am I stressing about? Nothing. I'll just pretend it didn't happen and enjoy my time with Sean. I just gotta act normal. Then no-one will suspect anything. Not Jules normal, but......me normal. Just act like me. just me.   
  
She closes the book, slides it under her bed and stands up. she takes a deep breath 'show time' and walks out.  
  
**********************************************************  
Later That Day  
  
A bell rings and all the Cliffhangers walk out of a classroom. That was their last class of the day so they head to the dorms to start their homework. Sean walk up to Ashley  
  
Sean: Hey.  
Ashley: Hey Sean. You got much homework?  
Sean: Not really. You?  
Ashley: Nah, not much.  
Sean smiles: good   
Ashley looks at him: Why?  
Sean: Cos I wanna talk to you......you know, alone.  
Ashley: OK, let me just put my books in the dorm.   
  
They walk up the steps to the dorms and go their separate ways. A few seconds later they both emerge book-less. Ashley sits on the top step and hopes he doesn't want to talk about her.  
  
Ashley: So, ah what did you want to talk about.  
Sean sits beside her: Us.  
Ashley: there's and us?  
Sean: Well, no, there isn't. He looks into her eyes 'but I want there to be.'   
Ashley returns the gaze: you do?  
Sean: Think about it. We've both been through similar experiences and you're the first person I've ever just come out and told. I don't know......I feel a connection to you, I want that to grow......if you want to. I mean, no pressure.  
Ashley smiles: Right. No pressure.  
Sean laughs slightly: um, yeah sorry. I should have said no pressure first.........so what do you think?  
Ashley looks at him: I feel the connection too. It's weird, I can't really describe it.  
Sean smiles: yeah I know.  
Ashley: and I want it to grow too.  
Sean smiles widely: Cool  
Ashley laughs: Yeah.  
  
Sean clears his throat and Ashley looks at him: OK, so now that we are officially......'a couple'......I think we should mark this moment. You know, something to signify the beginning of...'us'.  
Ashley smirks: any ideas?  
Sean: Yeah, actually I do.  
Ashley: what?  
Sean smiles: This  
  
He leans over and kisses her. Ashley kisses him back and suddenly a loud squeal is heard. Ashley and Sean look behind them and see all the Cliffhangers there smiling, with Juliet in the middle clapping.   
  
Jules: Yay! I knew you guys would get together. You're such a perfect couple.  
David puts on a fake smile and looks at Daisy: Yeah, now all the Cliffhangers are coupled up. Oh except Ez, no surprise there, and you and me. He puts his arm around her 'you wanna hook up?'  
Daisy shrugs his arm off: Hell no  
  
Ezra laughs and makes a face at David, who makes one back.  
  
Auggie smiles: So, when's the wedding?  
Ashley: Ha ha. Look guys, don't spread this around OK?  
  
Everyone looks at her surprised, Sean included.  
  
Sean: But, I thought we......  
Ashley: Oh no, Sean. OK, think about it guys. Whenever Peter or any of the other counselors see Scott and Shel together, or Auggie and Jules together they always break them up. Why is that?  
Ezra: Because they know that they're couples.  
Ashley smiles: Exactly. But they won't be able to do that if they don't know we're a couple.  
Sean: oh, yeah. Nice one. He puts his arm around her 'ha! I have a clever girlfriend.'  
Ashley laughs: Yeah, but you already knew I was clever.  
Sean: oh yeah. Of course.  
Shelby smiles: good thinking Ash, we won't spread it around. Well, we won't., I don't know about miss-happy-makers over there.  
Jules looks hurt: I won't blab. She smiles again 'I promise.'  
Sean: OK thanks guys.  
Scott: Hey we gotta get to group.  
Ashley pulls Shelby and Daisy to the side: You guys go ahead, we'll be there in a minute.   
Sean: K.   
  
He kisses her on the cheek and walks off with the guys and Jules.  
  
Shelby: Why didn't we think of this.  
Ashley smiles: Because I did.  
Daisy: So, what's with all the mystery? Why are we staying behind?  
Ashley: Um, I wanted to run something by you guys. You've been here longer, you know how everything works.  
Shelby: OK, so what is it?  
Ashley: I overheard that tracker, you know the one with the spiky black hair, um  
Daisy: Oh, Josh.  
Ashley: Yeah. Well I heard him talking to some guy about how he had to go on a buddy-back-hike or something, because he wasn't getting along with a new guy in his group.   
Daisy: Yeah.  
Ashley: So what's a buddy hike thing?  
Shelby: It's called a buddy-hike-back. Scott and David had to go on one last year. It's where two kids get dropped off in the woods. They're tied together by a piece of string or something, and they have to survive outside for a night and make their way back to Horizon the next morning.   
Ashley smiles: And you get sent on one of these if you're not getting along with someone.   
Shelby: Yeah.  
Ashley: Are you supervised?  
Daisy: Yeah, usually Sophie shadows them.  
Ashley: Sophie? She'd be hard to shake.  
Shelby: Wait, what's this.........She laughs. 'Oh My God, this is genius.'  
Ashley smiles: Thank you.  
Daisy: OK I'm lost.  
Ashley: think about it Dais, if Sean and I pretend we hate each other we won't be suspected as a couple and if we act well enough we'll be sent on out own weekend getaway.  
Daisy smiles: Wow. I like the way you think.  
Ashley: Yeah. But what'll I do about Sophie?  
Daisy laughs: oh, I overhead her talking to Roger about how they're starting to organize the wedding. She'll be to busy, you'll get Jeff.  
Ashley smiles: perfect.  
Shelby: I gotta hand it to ya, I'm impressed. You've out done us in manipulation.   
Daisy: Yup. I'm proud.  
Ashley laughs: Thanks. Now I've just gotta tell Sean about the plan.  
Shelby: OK, let's go to group and only let Sean in on the plan, Jules will totally blab. You guys can have a massive blow-out in group front Peter and Sophie and they'll totally sent you on a buddy hike back.  
Ashley: excellent, let's go.  
  
They jog down the steps and hurry across campus.  
  
**********************************************************  
In The Lodge  
  
the other Cliffhangers are taking chairs and putting them in a circle. Peter and Sophie haven't arrived yet so they talk among themselves. Ashley, Shelby and Daisy burst through the door and go over to Sean. He talking to Scott about who is the best player in the NFL.  
  
Sean: So we're agreed that it's the 49ers.  
Scott: Yeah, but which player  
Sean: It's gotta be Jackson  
Scott: No way, it's Owens  
  
Ashley, Shelby and Daisy walk over.   
  
Ashley: Hey Sea, can I talk to you for a sec.  
Sean: Sure.  
  
They walk away from the others.  
  
Sean: So what's up? You OK?  
Ashley smiles: Oh yeah, I'm fine. But I have to tell you something.  
Sean: OK, but aren't we supposed to be acting all normal around each other? I mean the two of us in a corner talking is kinda suspicious.   
Ashley: Yeah but just wait OK. I have a new plan.  
Sean: OK, what is it?  
Ashley: If you don't get on with someone in your group you get sent on this buddy hiking trip. You have to survive outside for a night in the woods and make it back here the next morning. Oh, and you're tied together by a piece of string. If we have a massive fight in group now, Peter and Sophie will totally send us on one. Plus they're busy organizing their wedding so we'll be supervised by Jeff.  
Sean laughs: you have a wonderful mind. Let's do it.  
Ashley smiles: OK, um, I'll start it off. Just follow my lead.  
Sean: got it.  
Ashley: Oh and be brutal OK. We need real angry words here.  
Sean: OK.  
  
They separate and sit in the chairs furthest from each other. They sit there and silently glare until Peter and Sophie come in. Everyone sits down and immediately notices the hostility between the two. Everyone but Peter and Sophie know they're trying to act un-coupley but only Shelby and Daisy won't be shocked with what will happen next.  
  
Peter looks at Ashley and then at Sean. He leans over to Sophie who's sitting next to him.   
  
Peter (whispering): That's weird, those two were getting along great earlier.  
Sophie shrugs: Maybe they found out each others stories. You know what they say about people who have the most in common.  
Peter: Yeah, they have the most conflict. I just hope World War 3 doesn't break out.  
  
Sophie smiles and claps her hands: OK guys, we're noticing some tension tonight. Anyone want to get something off they're chests?  
  
She looks around the circle and sees that everyone except Ashley and Sean, who are still having a glaring match, are trying to hide the smiles on their faces. She looks at Peter confused.  
  
Peter: OK, obviously not all of you are having problems.  
Shelby smiles: No, only two of us are.  
Ashley: you got something to say Shel, just say it.  
David puts on a sad face: Are you two having a difference of opinion?  
Sean: Can it, Buzz boy.  
David laughs: Buzz boy? Very original. Care to explain?  
Sean: It needs no explaining. You obviously felt that running into an electric fence would do the same to your hair getting it could would. Hence, the dead rat on top of your head.  
  
David just smirks  
  
Peter: Sean...Why don't we go around the circle and  
Ashley: What are you looking at. Freak  
Sean: Your ugly face skank.  
Sophie: Hey, watch it you two.  
Ashley: God, you are such a jerk!  
Sean: Me? you're the messed up one.  
  
They both jump out of their chairs and glare.  
  
Daisy: oh, now now. Come on guys, I'm sensing your souls are having trouble connecting. You know there is a process where I can take both souls and  
Ashley: God, give it a rest. All you talk about is death and now you want to take our souls? What are you the Blair witch?   
  
Shelby laughs  
  
Peter: Both of you, sit down. NOW!  
  
They reluctantly sit down and continue to glare.  
  
Peter: Now what is this about?  
Ashley: He started it.  
Sean: No, she did.  
Sophie: Started what?  
Ashley tries to think of something: Um, he ah, he  
Sean covers for her: She started it by grabbing Jeff's ass and saying it was me.  
  
Peter looks at Sophie and tries not to laugh. Shelby can't hold it in and she bursts out laughing.   
  
Ashley looks horrified: Yeah well, he pushed me in the dock!  
Sean: You threw a basketball in my face.  
Ashley: You told Roger you thought I look pregnant!  
  
Shelby and Daisy start laughing hysterically. Everyone else looked confused because they didn't think Ashley and Sean were going to take it this far.  
  
Sean smiles: You do look pregnant.  
Ashley: All right jackass, I am sooooo sick of you!   
  
She grabs her right shoe and throws it at Sean. He takes his right shoe and lungs it at her. Peter jumps up in-between them and gets hit by both's left shoes.  
  
Ashley: Shel, give me your shoe.  
Shelby laughs: Yeah right!  
Sean: Scott man, come on.  
Scott laughs: No way. I like my shoes.  
Peter rubs the two sides of his head where he was hit: If you two don't sit down right now you'll be on shuns until the end of the year.  
  
They both sit down and look at the floor.  
  
Sophie: what is the matter with you two? You were getting on fine a while ago.  
Ashley: That's cos I hadn't realized how much of a jerk he was yet.  
Sean smirks: No, we were getting on fine then because she was putting out. She retracted her services and then came the fight.  
Ashley: Oh, you're so dead.  
  
She gets up, goes over to Sean and pretend slaps him. He jerks his head back to make it look like she actually did slap him. He pushes her backwards and she pushes him back. Before Peter and Sophie can separate them, they're rolling around on the floor supposedly fighting, when they're really trying to keep themselves from laughing.  
  
Jules: Come on Jules, you're taking this too far.  
  
Roger hears the commotion and comes over. He grabs Sean and Peter picks up Ashley.   
  
Peter: Everyone else can go. You two put on your shoes and get to my office.  
  
The other Cliffhangers leave shocked, while Daisy and Shelby can't stop laughing. Peter, Roger and Sophie take Sean and Ashley to his office. Peter opens the door and puts Sean in the seat facing his desk. Sophie takes Ashley over to the couch and walks over to Peter. The three counselors stand in front of the two supposedly fighting teens.  
  
Peter: Can someone please explain what just happened, because I am in shock!  
Ashley: Oh gladly. Sean tackled me to the floor and tried to cop a feel.  
  
Sean starts coughing in an attempt to keep himself from laughing.   
  
Sophie: It was you who got up first and slapped him.  
Ashley: OK a) can you say provoked? And b) your telling me that you wouldn't slap a guy if he told you, you looked pregnant.   
  
Sophie looked at Peter and sighed.  
  
Peter: what am I going to do with you two.  
Sean: Look, why don't you just give us shuns already so we can stay as far away from each other as possible  
Ashley: yeah.  
  
Peter looks at Roger and Sophie. They nod.  
  
Peter: I don't think so. You two are going on a buddy-hike-back. You'll be left in the woods where you have to stay for a night and find your way back in the morning. You'll be tied together by a piece of twine which must stay intact.  
  
Sean: Well what if it breaks?  
Ashley: We tie it dumbass.  
Roger looks at her: Hey  
Peter: And yes, if it breaks you re-tie it. Ah, Jeff will shadow you for safety and you'll leave after lunch tomorrow. You can pack in the morning. Sean go have dinner then go straight to your dorm. You're on shuns for tonight. Ashley I want you to stay for a minute. Soph, can you go with Sean and see that he gets his own private table please.  
Sean smirks: Hope it has a view.  
  
Sean gets up and follows Sophie out of the office.   
  
Peter whispers to Roger: Give us a minute?  
Roger: No prob.  
  
He walks out of Peter's office and waits outside. Peter sits in the chair Sean was sitting in and turns it around so he's facing Ashley.  
  
Peter: Ashley, I decided to send you guys on a buddy hike back because I want you to resolve these problems you're having. But also because I think you need a break from this place, even if it is just for one night. Sophie told me that you two talked. She also informed me of what you talked about......Are you OK?  
Ashley: (~ damn I forgot about that. ~) Um yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Peter: I know you already talked to her about it but if you want to talk about it again or about anything else I'm here.   
Ashley: (~ now I feel guilty for scamming him ~) Yeah thanks Peter. She smiles, 'I'll try and spread out my problems between both of you.'  
Peter: (~ she's putting up that front again. I gotta break it down ~)OK. Sean's probably still eating but you can go to dinner anyway. You can sit with the Cliffhangers as usual, you don't have shuns tonight either. He smiles 'You can have them in the morning before you go. Only fair I spread out my punishments right?'   
Ashley smiles: Yeah, very thoughtful Peter. Thanks  
Peter: OK, get outta here.   
  
Ashley gets up and leaves the office. Roger sees her leaving and comes back in.  
  
Roger: You want me to go with her?  
Peter: No, she's not on shuns. She has them in the morning before they leave.  
Roger: You think that's a good idea?  
Peter: The shuns?  
Roger: No, the buddy hike back.   
Peter: Yeah, I know what happened before was slightly suspicious but I hope this will make them work together.   
Roger: it's not just that, what about the lecture tomorrow? They'll miss it.  
Peter: No, they wouldn't of gone to it anyway. The lectures about filling out college apps, so it's only for the seniors. Sean and Ashley are the two youngest members of the Cliffhangers. They're only 16, Juniors.  
(A/N: I'm not sure if Junior is the right name for a 16 year old but whatever. Sorry I never mentioned the age difference before but it's important. You'll see why later on in the story)  
Roger: OK.  
Peter: I sent them on it because of the fight, but also cos I think Ashley could use the break. She told Sophie something about her mom, I think she'll be grateful for the breather.  
Roger: Yeah, she's putting up a strong front though. She's a lot like Shelby.   
Peter: I know, the similarities haunt me everyday. I just don't know how to get through to her.  
Roger: Don't worry, you'll figure it out. You always do  
Peter: I hope so  
Roger: Here, I'll go check on Sean.  
Peter: Thanks.  
  
Roger leaves the office and closes the door behind him. Peter takes out a file and sits down at his desk. He flips through it and finally settles on the last page. He reads it a few times and closes it, revealing Ashley's name and picture on the front. (~ How do I get through to her? ~)  
  
**********************************************************  
The Next Day  
  
Ashley walks into the cafeteria and grabs a tray. She sits down at a table on her own to the Cliffhangers surprise. Ashley's table is near the cliffhanger's table so they all turn around and start a conversation across the room.  
  
Shelby smirks: what's with the loner act?  
Ashley: Very funny. Peter gave me shuns.  
Scott: So that's why you missed breakfast.  
David: And our killer basketball game.  
Ashley: Yeah I saw you guys playing......through the dorm window.  
Daisy: I gotta say well done.  
Shelby: Yeah, you guys were so believable yesterday.  
Sean: you all set for out anger management trip?  
Ashley smiles: It better be worth all the crap we had to pull. I think Roger's scared of me after yesterday.  
Sean laughs: Don't worry. It'll be worth it, there'll be plenty of fun in the sun.  
Ashley laughs but her smile fades into a scowl: Get outta my face.  
  
All the Cliffhangers turn around to see Peter and Sophie walking towards them. Sean plays along  
  
Sean: Whatever freak.  
Peter: Enough you two. You've had plenty of time to eat, go get your things.  
  
Sean and Ashley leave the cafeteria and Peter turns to the remaining Cliffhangers.  
  
Peter: I'm gonna go drop off Sean and Ashley, oh and Jeff. You guys have a lecture to attend if I'm not mistaken.   
Auggie: Yeah, what's up with this? We've never had no lecture before.   
Sophie: It's about college apps  
Scott: Should be riveting.  
Peter: It starts in 20 minutes so finish up your lunch and get to the lodge. I'll see you guys later.  
  
He walks out of the cafeteria.  
  
Jules: How long is this lecture?  
Sophie: It should be about an hour.  
David: An hour? So we get extra free time after it right?  
Sophie smiles: Not exactly David. We're going to have an extra long group.   
Shelby: Great.  
Sophie: come on finish eating and get in there.  
  
She leaves and the cliffhangers slowly finish their lunches.  
  
**********************************************************  
Outside  
  
Peter, Sean and Ashley are all in the truck waiting for Jeff.   
  
Peter: I wonder what's keeping him.  
Ashley: Maybe he fell.  
  
Ashley and Sean laugh and Peter looks out the window to hide his smile from the two. Finally Jeff emerges from the lodge and hurries over to the truck. He puts his pack in the trunk and walks around to the side of the truck. He opens the door but hits himself in the face and falls on the ground. Ashley and Sean burst out laughing and Peter tries not to laugh.  
  
Peter laughs slightly: You OK Jeff?  
Jeff: Yeah. Thanks Peter.  
  
He hops in the back seat next to Sean and Peter starts up the truck. After about 10 minute of silence, Ashley, who is sitting next to Peter in front, turns to him.   
  
Ashley: So what if don't find any food.  
Peter: You keep looking until you do.  
Sean: But we're both newbies. How are we supposed to know what's edible.   
Peter smiles: Nice try Sean. It says in your file that you used to go camping , and Ashley has been here long enough. She's done fine on our quests so far.   
Sean: Yeah but when I went camping, we brought food with us.  
Peter: I'm sure you'll be fine.  
Ashley smirks: I just hope we don't get lost or anything. Huh Jeff?  
  
Jeff looks surprised: Ah sure. We won't get lost.   
Peter smiles: OK guys, here we are.  
  
Peter stops the truck and the four hop out.   
  
Peter: Here are your packs. Jeff can you do the string?  
Jeff takes the string: Sure.  
  
He bends down and ties it to Ashley's left leg and Sean's left leg. Ashley starts laughing  
  
Ashley: How are we supposed to walk like this?  
  
Sean and Peter look down and laugh too.  
  
Peter: Hard luck Jeff. He ties the string off of Sean's left leg and into his right leg.  
Peter: Here's the compass. He hands I to Ashley 'and good luck'.  
  
He gets back in the truck and drives off. Jeff starts walking into the forest.  
  
Jeff: Come on guys.  
  
Sean and Ashley turn to each other and smile. They follow Jeff at a slow pace, staying a good bit behind him so he won't hear them talking.  
  
Sean: How are we gonna ditch him?  
Ashley: let's just keep a good bit behind him. We're ment to be doing all the work, he's basically just ment to follow us. We'll keep up with him for a while. Eventually he'll turn right or left or something and we can just go the other way. We'll still be heading for Horizon, it'll just take us longer to get there.   
Jeff: What about when he can't find us?  
Ashley: He'll just think we went ahead of him. He won't worry, he'll just make his own way to Horizon, thinking we're ahead of him somewhere.   
Sean: cool.  
  
**********************************************************  
Back At Horizon  
  
The Cliffhangers walk out of the lodge and towards the gazebo.  
  
Shelby: that was the most boring thing I have ever been too.  
Scott: an hour of some guy telling us how to fill out apps. God all you need is to know how to use a pen.  
Ezra: Did you hear all that stuff about how we should write down our feelings about college in the essays. Like how were scared and all.  
Auggie: What a load of bull.  
David: the way he was going on, you'd think we were applying to Horizon: the College.   
  
They all laugh and sit down in the gazebo. Sophie steps out of the lodge and sees them.  
  
Sophie: Hey guys. How'd the lecture go?  
David: Well, it really was a lecture.   
Auggie: You'd think this guy was related to Peter. All this tell them how you feel crap, man, it was lame.  
Sophie: you say this now, but I'm sure you'll appreciate the help once spring comes.  
Jules: Yeah Cat had a hard time with them last year. How are we supposed to fill them out.   
  
They all think about what Juliet had just said and let out a collective sigh.  
  
David: I'm going to flunk outta college before I get anywhere the campus.   
Sophie: Come on guys, they are not so bad.  
Shelby: if they're not bad why were we given an hour long lecture on how to do them?  
Scott: Good point.  
Sophie: Well, you don't have to worry about them for a while yet so relax. Lets start group.  
Daisy: Yippee.  
Sophie: thanks for volunteering to start Daisy.  
Daisy: You are so welcome.  
Shelby sighs: What's the topic?  
Sophie sits down on the bench: Sean and Ashley.  
  
They all look at each other and start to get nervous, especially Shelby and Daisy. They're all worried that someone will let something slip about the scam, AKA. Juliet.  
  
**********************************************************  
In The Woods  
  
Jeff walks up to a dividing path and stops. Ashley and Sean come up behind him.  
  
Ashley: OK, which way?  
Jeff: I'm only shadowing you, you have to figure it out.  
Sean: OK, well we've decided to take a break. You can go ahead and we'll figure out which way to go later.  
Jeff: I don't recommend that.  
Ashley: Oh well.  
  
They sit down and stare blankly at Jeff.  
  
Jeff: OK, make sure you get moving soon.  
  
He walks off down the trail on the right and once he's out of ear shot Ashley lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
Ashley: At last. God, I thought we'd never shake him.  
Sean: Yeah. Alone at last.  
  
He reaches down and pulls off the piece of string. He about to throw it in a bush when Ashley grabs his arm.  
  
Ashley: Hello Sean? What are we gonna tell Peter tomorrow when we turn up string-less. That we used it to splint a hurt bird's leg? I don't think so. Put it in your back-pack, we can put it back on before we reach Horizon.  
Sean: Oh yeah.  
  
He opens his pack and thrown the string inside.  
  
Ashley: OK, we better start up this trail now in case Jeff comes back.  
Sean: Yeah, your right. If we get far enough tonight, we can take our time in the morning.  
Ashley: OK.  
  
They get up and start walking down the trail leading to the left.   
  
**********************************************************  
Horizon  
  
Sophie: So what kind of impact have Sean and Ashley made on the group as a whole. Better, crowded, what?  
  
No one answers her, they all just try and focus on other objects. David, who foolishly kept his eyes on Sophie's shoes was an easy target.  
  
Sophie: David? What about you.  
David: What about me.  
Sophie rolls her eyes: Sean and Ashley. Your thoughts please.  
David: Oh, um yeah. I think they're great. Yeah, I love em to bits.  
  
Everyone laughs, Sophie included.  
  
Sophie: thanks for being honest David. But seriously guys, how has Sean and Ashley being here changed the group. Any volunteers? Juliet?  
  
Everyone cringes.  
  
Jukes: Um, I think it's made the group better. I mean it was so sad when At left, but then we got Ashley. She's not a replacement for Cat, but she's nice. And Sean is.........um, he's cool too. Yeah.  
  
Everyone lets out the breaths they didn't know they were holding. Sophie notices that the group is acting strange and tries to figure out why.  
  
Sophie: Is there something going on I should know about?  
Daisy: Like what?  
Sophie: I don't know your all acting strange, suspicious even.  
  
Juliet gasps and everyone but Auggie glares at her.  
  
Sophie: OK, now I'm worried. What's going on?  
  
Everyone just looks at their shoes and Sophie starts getting impatient.  
  
Sophie: Look, I know there's something going on. Would somebody please  
Shelby: Um, hello? Miss-paranoia? There's nothing going on. It's not out fault you've been over doing it with the coffee.  
Sophie: Be careful Shelby.........OK, fine. I'll take your word for it then. But if there is something going on I would like to know......Wait, does this have something to do with Sean and Ashley, that fight that happened yesterday.   
Jules answers too quickly: No.  
David: there's nothing going on.  
Sophie: OK. Group's over. Go have dinner, then go do your homework.  
  
The Cliffhangers walk off, leaving an even more suspicious Sophie behind.  
  
**********************************************************  
Outside  
  
Ashley: OK, I am now officially tired and hungry.   
Sean: Yeah. We've been going for ages, we're far enough from Jeff. I say we just set up camp then try to find food?  
Ashley: OK.  
  
They open their packs and after about 10 minutes get the tent up.  
  
Ashley: This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when we were planning it.  
Sean: Yeah, I know. look we're both tired, so why don't we find food, then just go to sleep. We'll make tomorrow fun.  
Ashley: Yeah...Where do we find food?  
Sean: Um, I dunno. Where did you guys find food when you were on those quest thingys?   
Ashley: Um, we brought food with us.  
Sean: Oh. OK, well, lets forget about the food and just go to sleep. I'm really beat.  
Ashley: Yeah, me too. I don't have the energy to go on a scavenger hunt.  
Sean: Yeah, come on. Let's hit the tent.  
Ashley smiles: Very funny.  
Sean: I know.  
  
He puts his arm around her and they go into the tent. They didn't put it up very well and it collapses on top of them.   
  
Ashley: I thought you said you used to go camping.   
Sean: Well, not exactly. I used to go mountain biking and kayaking and stuff, but we stayed in a camper van, not a tent.  
Ashley: Oh. Look it doesn't matter, it's warm tonight anyway.  
Sean: that's the spirit.  
  
They grab they're sleeping bags and spread them out over the ground. Sean lies down and Ashley puts her head on his chest.  
  
Sean: night.  
Ashley: yeah.  
  
He kisses the top of her head and they fall into a peaceful sleep in minutes.  
  
**********************************************************  
The next Morning at Horizon  
  
Peter walks out of his office with Sophie.  
  
Peter: And they were acting weird.  
Sophie: Yeah, I'm telling you Peter. Something is up.  
Peter: OK, lets go talk to them.  
  
They walk into the cafeteria and see the Cliffhangers emptying their trays.   
  
Peter: Good timing guys, into the lodge please.   
  
They sit down around the lodge and look at Peter expectantly.  
  
Shelby: Can you make this quick Peter, it's too hot.  
Peter: I know it's hot and you can be outside in 2 minutes if you're co-operative.  
Auggie: Co-operative about what?  
Peter: Well that's it Aug, there's something up with you guys and we want to know what it is.  
Scott: there's nothing up.  
Sophie: Look, both Peter and I have noticed a change in all of your behavior since yesterday and we want to know why.  
Jules: This is so unfair, we're in here being interrogated about something we don't know about while Ash and Sean are out there having fun. They're probably like, swimming right now.  
  
Everyone glares at Jules  
  
Jules: What?.........Oh, oops!   
Peter: Why would Sean and Ashley be having fun? They're not even getting along.  
Jules: Yeah exactly, I know. I just ment......  
Shelby: She's delusional from the heat, why don't we all just go outside and......  
Sophie: Nice try Shelby. Now I understand why that fight took place.  
Peter sighs: Sean and Ashley aren't really fighting, are they.  
Ezra: of course they are. You saw what happened yesterday.  
Peter: They set this up, so they'd purposely be sent on a buddy-hike-back.  
Sophie: Giving them the perfect horizon-free weekend.  
Peter: And you all knew about this.  
  
No one answers.  
  
Peter: I am disappointed that not even one of you thought of telling us. You are seniors, you should be acting responsible.  
David: it's not our fault, they're the ones that did it. Those hyper juniors!   
Peter looks at his watch: All of you go outside, if they come back tell them I want them in my office.  
  
They file out of the lodge, everyone giving Jules dirty looks on the way out.  
  
Peter: I can't believe they pulled this.  
Sophie: I can't believe they thought of it. No ones ever done this before have they?  
Peter: No, this has never happened before.   
Sophie: this group just keeps surprising us. First David with his dad and now this.  
Peter smiles: ?Yeah, it is pretty clever I guess, but they're not going to know we think it's clever. They'll be on shuns forever for this one.  
Sophie: Come on, they shouldn't be back for a while yet. Let's finish that paperwork.  
Peter: Yeah  
  
They walk off to Peter's office and try to concentrate on the paperwork.   
  
**********************************************************  
In The Woods  
  
Ashley: It's too hot  
Sean: Yeah, lets take a break. We have loads of time to get back to Horizon.  
Ashley: OK.  
  
They take off their packs and sit on the ground.  
  
Ashley: Even though our little weekend getaway has pretty much been all walking, I'm still glad we did it.  
Sean: Yeah, its really peaceful out here.   
Ashley: wait, do you hear that.  
Sean: Hear what.  
Ashley: it sounds like......running water.  
  
She gets up and starts walking towards the sound.  
  
Sean: Ash, I don't hear anything.  
  
Sean gets up and follows her. Ashley starts running.  
  
Ashley: Oh my god. How perfect is this?  
  
Sean bursts into the clearing behind her 'wow'.   
  
They just walked into a big clearing with a sparkling lake in the middle.  
  
Ashley: All right. I think it's time for some of that fun in the sun you were talking about.  
Sean smiles: Agreed.  
  
Sean jumps into the lake in his pants and wife-beater and Ashley jumps in with a tank top and pants.  
  
Sean sticks his head out of the water: Oh, this is so worth all the hassle yesterday, and the day before.   
Ashley: Oh yeah  
Sean smiles: Come here  
Ashley: Sorry, but I don't take orders  
  
Sean laughs and goes under the water. He jumps out behind Ashley and grabs her waist.  
  
Sean: I'll take the orders then.  
Ashley smiles: I like the sound of that.  
  
Sean leans in and kisses her, which she gladly returns. They stand there in the water kissing for about 5 minutes until they hear a branch crack.   
  
Ashley: Crap! Is it Jeff?  
Sean: I don't think so, if it was Jeff we would have heard about 10 branches crack.  
Ashley laughs: yeah. Ugh, we're never gonna really be able to enjoy this. We're always looking over our shoulders.  
Sean sighs: Yeah, I know. But it was worth it, I haven't had this much fun in ages.  
Ashley smiles: Me too.   
Sean: guess we better get back then.  
Ashley: Yeah. At least we found the lake, if we never found this then it so wouldn't have been worth all the crap we went through.  
Sean laughs: Come on, we better get moving.  
  
They get out of the water and put their packs back on. Ashley gets out the compass and they start walking in the direction of Horizon.  
  
**********************************************************  
Back At Horizon  
  
the Cliffhangers are sitting at one of the picnic tables, looking out at the woods.  
  
Shelby: when they come back, I'm not covering for you.  
Jules: Look, I'm sorry, OK. I didn't mean to blab.  
Shelby: I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. If they come back and ask who narced on them, than I'm gonna tell them. But, if they don't ask, I'm not gonna blab.  
Jules looks relieved: Thank you.  
  
A loud 'crap' is heard and everyone looks over to the woods. They see Jeff on the ground, trying to pick up his pack. Eventually he un-tangles the strap from his shoe and walks over to the group.  
  
Jeff: Hey guys, Sean and Ashley back yet?  
Scott: No, not yet.   
Ezra: Shouldn't you know where they are.  
Jeff: Yeah, they're behind me somewhere. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon.  
  
Peter and Sophie see Jeff through the office window and come outside.  
  
Peter: Jeff.  
Jeff: Hey guys.  
Sophie: Where are Sean and Ashley?  
Jeff: Um, I'm sure they're coming now.  
Auggie: He lost em.  
Jeff: Auggie, they are not lost. I'm sure they'll walk in any minute.  
Peter: when did you last see them?  
Jeff cringes: Yesterday.  
Sophie: Great.  
Peter: Maybe I should call Curtis.  
Shelby: they are so not lost, just give them a minute.  
  
Sure enough Sean and Ashley walk out of the forest and towards the group.  
  
Ashley: guys, how goes it?  
Jeff: What happened to you two.  
Sean: Oh, um. See we took the wrong path after you left us there.  
Peter: Where's the string?  
  
Sean and Ashley look at each other.   
  
Sean: badger ,Ashley: Chipmunk. They say this at the same time and get and Peter gives them a I-so-don't-believe-you look.  
  
Ashley: It fell off yeah. Then when we went to pick it up, it was stolen by a chipmunk that, looked like a badger.  
Sophie: Oh really. And the clothes.  
  
They look down and see that they are both wearing wet pants, one with a wet tank top and the other with a soaking wife-beater.  
  
Ashley: dumbass, over here pushed me into the lake, again. So I pulled him with me.   
Sean: Yeah, she's freakishly strong for a girl.  
Peter: I'll bet. My office, go now.  
  
They grab their packs off the ground and follow the three counselors to Peter's office. Jeff goes to the infirmary to get some cream for his bee stings so it's two against two. Once they get into the office they both sit down on the couch.  
  
Peter smirks: I guess you guys resolved your problems.  
Sean: Huh?  
Sophie: you're sitting beside each other.  
  
Sean and Ashley look at each other and Sean jumps up.   
  
Sean: I wasn't thinking, I just sat down, sub-consciously.  
Peter: you're right. You weren't thinking. I can't believe you two actually tried this.  
Ashley: tried what?  
Peter: Ashley, we know about the plan you two had, now that fight finally makes sense.  
Sean: We didn't plan anything, you have no proof.  
Peter: Sean, calm down. And sit down.  
  
Sean sits down on the couch again.  
  
Peter: You guys lied to us. You could have gotten in danger in the woods, you should have stayed with Jeff.  
Ashley: Wow, hold on. Jeff was supposed to shadow us. We were ment to make our way to Horizon, and Jeff was ment to follow us, not the other way round. It's not our fault Jeff left us, yeah, he left us. How is that our fault, we did nothing wrong.  
  
Peter looks at Sophie and sighs.  
  
Peter: Fine. Ashley, you're right. Jeff was supposed to shadow you, not the other way round. You guys made your way to Horizon, so no, you did nothing wrong. We have no proof that you two planned all this, so we can't really punish you for it.  
Sean: Thank you. Can we go now.  
Sophie smiles: We're not done yet.  
Peter smirks: Yeah, there's one more thing I want to say to you guys...Even though we have no proof, it is blindly obvious that you did plan this, therefore you'll both be on restriction for the rest of your Horizon-lives.  
Ashley: what?  
Peter: Sean, you'll be chopping enough wood to make a forest fire. Ashley, seeing as you seem to like being in the kitchen, you've got them. Serving every morning.  
Ashley: For how long  
Peter smiles: You don't want to know.  
Sophie smiles: You can go.  
  
Ashley and Sean look at each other in shock and leave the office.  
  
Sophie: how long are they really going to be on restriction?  
Peter: I don't know, a while. They didn't really do anything, I can tell. I'll just keep them on it long enough so they think I know something.   
Sophie: Oh, the mind games again.  
Peter smiles: Yup, always been a favorite of mine.  
Sophie: Come on, lets go see if Jef is OK, he looked terrible.  
Peter: There's Jeff for yeah, he nearly killed himself on a quest last year.  
Sophie laughs: I can believe that.  
  
They walk out of the office and towards the infirmary. Sean and Ashley are sitting with the Cliffhangers and see them go.  
  
Scott: I can't believe he let you off so easy.   
Sean: Easy? I'll be chopping enough wood to make a new horizon.  
Ashley: I hate kitchens. He knows that. Ugh, he's so annoying. It's not like we actually did anything.  
Shelby: It was a good idea but leave it to Peter to ruin it.  
Sean: Yeah. It wasn't so bad though, we found this cool lake.  
Ashley: Oh yeah, that was the best part of the trip.  
Auggie: I wouldn't say no to a lake right now. Man, it's hot.  
Ashley: It's only a few minutes into the forest.  
  
They all look at each other and jump up from the table. They run across campus to the bridge leading into the forest but stop in their tracks when they see Peter and Sophie standing there.  
  
Peter smiles: Going somewhere?   
Shelby: Radar, he actually has a radar!  
Sophie: We know you guys were heading for the lake.  
Ashley: no we weren't.  
Peter: It's hot and there's a lake over there. Of course that's where you guys were going.  
Auggie: well, are you gonna let u go or what.  
Peter: I just have one thing to say  
Scott: which would be  
Peter looks at Sophie and smiles: Last one there's on kitchens.  
  
The two of them run off leaving a group on dumbfounded kids.   
  
Ashley: Wait, did he just say...  
Ezra: Yeah.  
Sean: OK, that was weird.  
Shelby: Well what are we waiting for? I don't wanna be on kitchens.  
  
She starts running into the woods.  
  
Scott: Hey wait up!  
Ashley: Yeah.  
  
They all run after Shelby into the woods and catch up with her. They burst into the clearing minutes later and find Peter and Sophie already in the lake.   
  
Peter: Well? Who's on kitchens?  
  
They all run towards the lake and jump in, even Juliet. Everyone starts splashing each other and laughing. Finally, the students of Horizon are nearing HIGHER GROUND.   
  
  
~***$INEAD***~  
  
  
OK I know that was like sooooooooooo long, but hopefully u guys enjoyed it. Sorry I didn't post it earlier but it took me ages to type, plus I just like broke my stupid left wrist, of course it would have to happen the day before I go away! I'm not sure if it's broken but it hurts like hell. Me and skateboards sooooo don't mix.   
  
Hope u guys enjoyed this and PLEASE REVIEW! C u in 2 weeks!  



	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I own Ash, Sean and any others I throw in that you don't recognize.   
  
A/N: I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I got back from France on Saturday and I've been so busy with stuff since then. France was ......interesting. My parents got a house in this total bogger area, where all the kids are still in school, which ment I actually had to spend time with my family. I don't think I'll ever be able to be in the same room in my brother again with out killing him. it's so great to actually be able to speak English to people who AREN'T my family. Well, enough about my dysfunctional life. This chapter is pretty much just a build up of things to come, the next chapter will explain things better, I'll have it up in a day or two. Sorry this is so short. **********************************************************  
THE CLIFFHANGERS RETURN   
Chapter 6  
  
It's still early and the sun hasn't fully come up yet. Even though, there's some activity in the girl's dorm. Ashley walks out of the bathroom as quietly as she can and sees Shelby putting her shoes on. She sits on her bed and gives Shelby a questioning glance.  
  
Ashley: you're up early  
Shelby: So are you  
Ashley: I don't know, I just woke up early. What about you?  
Shelby finishes tying her lace and sighs: I kind have something I need to do. I want to get it over as soon as possible.  
Ashley: Care to elaborate on that?  
Shelby: it's my sister's birthday today. She looks at her watch 'Jess'll be up by now, she always was an early riser. I want to call her and say happy birthday. I haven't spoken to her in a while.'  
Ashley: If you want to call her what's the problem? Why so early.  
Shelby: if I call now hopefully she'll be the only one up, I don't feel like having a heartless conversation with my mom any time soon. Plus, I've never called home voluntarily before, wouldn't want Peter thinking I've made some progress. Jeff should be the only one here at this time.  
Ashley: Want some company?  
Shelby: Sure, let's go.  
  
They get up to leave but stop when they hear Daisy moan.  
  
Daisy: What are you guys doing?   
Shelby: Sorry, we're going to the lodge.  
Daisy sits up: Oh......wait, you were going to leave me here to wake up with Juliet? Alone?  
Ashley smiles: Sorry Dais, you wanna come.  
Daisy: Sure.  
  
She hops out of bed and makes a quick visit to the bathroom. She emerges fully dressed and they leave the dorm. They start walking down the steps  
  
Ashley: Man, you got dressed fast.  
Daisy: Speed is of the essence when it comes to missing Juliet's morning squeal.  
Shelby smirks: she's like a rooster.  
  
They laugh and continue making their way to the lodge. Once they reach the desk they see Sophie standing behind it, engrossed in a magazine.  
  
Shelby: and what would we be reading?  
  
Sophie looks up startled and quickly puts the magazine under the desk.  
  
Daisy smiles: It wouldn't be a wedding magazine would it?  
Sophie: No.  
Ashley smirks: Uh huh. Admit it Sophie, I saw the cover.   
Sophie rolls her eyes: Fine, it's a wedding magazine.  
  
She puts the magazine back on the counter and the girls look at the cover. Shelby starts laughing.  
  
Shelby: PLAYWeddings? What kind of name is that for a magazine?  
Ashley: It's a new wedding magazine. It just came out this summer, it's like Playgirl but the bunny's wear little wedding dresses and tuxes and they have little parties with loads of bunny shaped cake and this special bunny jumps out of the cake (she smiles) but he's not wearing a tuxedo. I'm guessing that's why you chose it.  
  
Shelby and Daisy are laughing hysterically and Sophie's trying her best not to follow suit.   
  
Sophie: Very funny Ashley, but I assure you there is nothing like that in this magazine. It's pretty much total wedding magazine, it has info on everything from dresses to caterers.   
Shelby: I'd hide it from Juliet, if she sees it you'll never get it back.  
Sophie smiles: So what has you guys here so early.  
  
Shelby's face falls as she remembers the reason they're there.  
  
Shelby: Oh, yeah. Um......can I use the phone?  
Sophie: Who do you want to call?   
Ashley drags Daisy over to the seats: Come on.  
Daisy: Who's she calling.  
Ashley: I'll tell you in a minute just come on.  
Sophie: Shelby?  
Shelby: Oh, sorry. Um, I wanna call my sister.  
Sophie looks up: You want to call home?  
Shelby: No, I said I wanted to call my sister. There's a difference.  
Sophie: Go ahead.  
  
Sophie goes over to the filing cabinet and starts sorting some files, not wanting to eavesdrop on Shelby's conversation. Ashley and Daisy study her intently from the chairs they're sitting in behind her.   
  
Daisy: Why's she calling her sister?  
Ashley: it's her birthday. She wanted to ring early so she doesn't catch her mom.  
Daisy: Hope it works.  
Ashley: Yeah.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Back in the boy's dorm everyone is waking up and getting ready for the day. David rubs his head and drags himself out of bed.  
  
David: It's too early. It's always too early.  
Auggie: Come on man, you've gotta be used to it by now.  
Scott puts on his sock and yawns: You never get used to it.  
Auggie: Lets go Ez, catch you guys later.  
  
They leave the dorm and let Scott and David finish getting ready. Sean walks out of the bathroom fully dressed and goes over to Scott.  
  
Sean: You ready?  
Scott ties his shoe and hops up: Yeah  
  
David: what, you're not going to wait for me? I'm hurt.  
Scott smiles: Sorry man, I wanna see Shel.  
David: Ahhhh, wouldn't want to make love wait.  
Sean: you got it. Later.  
David: Yeah.  
  
David waits till he hears the door close and then jumps back into bed.  
  
David: Sorry Dais, you're just gonna have to wait today.  
  
**********************************************************  
Back At The Lodge  
  
Shelby (on the phone): Ah huh......yeah, I know. (She starts laughing) she actually gave you that? Sorry......yeah......no, don't bother... Jess, I don't want to talk to her......well I guess I'm just being immature then...come on, don't ruin your day......I will...OK, see you soon...you too.  
  
She hangs up the phone and turns to Daisy and Ashley: OK, thanks you guys. We can go.  
Sophie: You all done?  
Shelby: Yeah, thanks.  
  
They walk out of the building leaving Sophie alone to think.  
  
Sophie ~ Shelby actually wanting to call home? OK, it wasn't to talk to her mom but still, she must be improving. I'll see what Peter thinks later. Hope it's not something else. ~  
  
**********************************************************  
Later That Day in Peter's Office  
  
Peter (on the phone): We're not sure yet......I really do want you there...... (he smiles) great......yeah......OK, we'll call you when we set a date...OK.  
  
He sets down the phone and leans back in his chair. There's a knock at the door and Sophie's head pops in.  
  
Peter smiles: Hello  
Sophie walks over to him and puts her arms around his neck: What are you so happy about?  
Peter: I just talked to Marc, he said he'd come to the wedding.  
Sophie smiles: Peter, that's great!  
Peter: Yeah, we're finally getting along...Have you decided who you want to be your maid of honor yet?  
Sophie sits on the corner of the desk: I don't know.  
Peter: Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out. What about the groomsmen and bridesmaids?   
Sophie smiles: Well, I was thinking...  
Peter smirks: And...  
Sophie: What about the Cliffhangers?  
Peter cringes: I don't know Soph, we don't want the other kids thinking we're picking favorites.  
Sophie: We're not, they're my kids, so naturally I'd want them to be involved. If the other kids complain just say whenever a counselor gets married, their group have to be involved? It's a rule.  
Peter laughs: It would be great to have them as the bridesmaids and groomsmen, but we should get some of the other kids involved too. Decorations, stuff like that.  
Sophie: Perfect. Oh, God. I told Annie she could be a bridesmaid.  
Peter: Why doesn't she be the maid of honor? I mean you two have become really close over the last year and she's one of my good friends as well.   
Sophie: She'd be perfect, oh, and we could have Gracie as a little flower girl! She'll be so cute.  
Peter laughs: Great, so we've got Gracie, Annie...hold on we better make a list.  
Sophie reaches across his desk and finds a blank sheet of paper: Here.  
Peter: thank you. OK, top of the list, Bride = Sophie, Groom = Me.  
  
He draws a heart around them and shows it to Sophie.  
  
Sophie laughs: That's sweet, you'd think we were teenagers.  
Peter: OK, then we have Maid Of Honor = Annie, Best Man = Curtis...  
Sophie: Did he say he could make it?  
Peter smiles: Yup, said he'd quit if they wouldn't give him the day off.  
Sophie smiles: Great.  
Peter: Then there's Flower Girl = Gracie, Groomsmen = Scott, Aug, Ezra, Sean and David, hope he takes this seriously.  
Sophie: I'm sure he will, if he gets to walk with Daisy.  
Peter: Yeah, they're becoming awful close, better keep an eye on them.  
Sophie: We will, after we finish the list.  
Peter smiles: OK, and Bridesmaids = Shelby, Juliet, Ashley and Daisy. Wait, we need another bridesmaid.  
Sophie: We forgot Cat, she has to be a bridesmaid.  
Peter: Perfect, and Cat. That wasn't to hard, (he smirks) what's next?  
Sophie: I believe the mind-destroying guest list would be up next.  
Peter: Hmm, OK, let's just make out a list of everyone we want there, then we can check out prices and stuff and cut it down.  
Sophie: OK, (she looks at her watch) oh, I gotta go, I've group in 5 minutes. I'll tell the Cliffhangers now.  
Peter smiles: Great.  
  
**********************************************************  
In The Gazebo  
  
Shelby and Daisy are sitting in the gazebo talking.  
  
Shelby: So what did he say?  
Daisy: He said that he really likes me and that he hopes I'll give him a chance.  
Shelby rolls her eyes: Typical, always with the pressure. What are you going to do?  
Daisy: I don't know, I mean I like him, but I don't want to hurt Ezra.  
Shelby: Look, I know that I don't exactly have a reputation for liking David, but if you like him then you should go for it. You deserve someone, and Ezra will just have to accept that you didn't pick him. I mean you told him last YEAR that nothing was going to happen.  
Daisy sighs: I think I might've changed my mind.  
Shelby: you like Freakin? OK......it's up to you Dais, just take some time and make a choice. They'll just have to wait.  
Daisy: thanks Shel.  
Shelby smiles: it's about time I re-pay you for all that advice I got last year.  
Daisy: That's what friends are for right?  
Shelby: Right.  
  
They smile and wait in silence for the rest of their group to arrive. The first one to come is Scott, who sits on the other side of Shelby. Then Ashley and Ezra walk up. Daisy sees him coming and looks a bit panicked, Ashley sees her face and sits down beside her. Daisy looks relieved.  
  
Ashley whispers: You OK?  
Daisy: Yeah, I just need a break from my two disciples.   
Ashley smiles: Yeah, they seem a bit suffocating.  
Daisy: I don't even know if Ezra likes me and I'm panicking. I, Daisy Lipenowski, am panicking over a boy.  
Ashley: Tragic, but known to happen. Oh, by the way...Ezra does still like you. On the way over here he asked me what kind of shampoo you used.  
Daisy rolls her eyes: God...what did you say?  
Ashley smiles: I told him you used the same one he did, you know as a joke? He thought I was serious! He went red and said 'she uses Bob's baby soft shampoo too!' I nearly burst out laughing, he was totally serious. I told him I was sure that was the name of your shampoo, and walked ahead of him. Oh, God...that was funny. I'm available if you want me to mess with David too.  
Daisy smiles: Thanks...I think.  
  
Sean jogs out of the boy's dorm and over to the gazebo. He smiles and sits next to Ashley.  
  
Sean: Good, I beat Sophie.  
Ashley: Do I dare ask what you were doing?  
Sean: Washing my hands for about an hour. All the wood I'm chopping is wrecking my hands, through the gloves!  
Ashley: Hello! I've got to spend every morning serving with the creepy cook. She actually told me this morning that she was glad I was around. At first I thought she was glad of the company, but then every time I turn around she gives me this creepy smile. Now I know why Jeff hates being in the kitchen, he's scared of her!  
Sean laughs: Guess we're both paying for our crime.  
Ashley: Plus tax!  
Sean: How long do you think we'll be on shuns for? We didn't even do anything.  
Ashley: I don't know. Everyone's saying that we got off easy, so maybe he'll let us off soon. He knows that we didn't do anything, so hopefully we'll be free soon. I'm getting sick of honing my culinary skills.   
Sean: I hope so.  
  
The other Cliffhangers, minus David, walk out of the cafeteria and over to the group.  
  
Auggie: Man, I thought we were late, where's Sophie?  
  
Just as he's saying that Sophie walks out of the lodge and hurries over to the group.  
  
Sophie: Hey guys, sorry I'm late.   
  
She sits down and they start group. They do the 'I feel' exercise and go round the circle, each person saying how they feel and explaining why they feel that way. Once everyone is done Sophie says they can go but suddenly remembers that she has to tell them about the wedding.  
  
Sophie: Wait! Sorry guys, one more thing. Everyone sit back down.  
  
  
They all walk back to the gazebo and go to sit down. Ezra moves over to Daisy and attempts to sit next to her but daisy grabs Ashley and pulls her down beside her.  
  
Ashley: what the......Oh, thanks for keeping me a seat Dais.  
Daisy smiles: No problem......(she looks up) Hi Ez.  
Ezra looks confused: Hi, since when are you two such good friends?  
Daisy: What we can't be friends?  
Ezra: No, that's not what I ment. I just ment that you usually totally ignore newbies.  
Daisy: Ashley's cool, I'm making an exception.  
Ezra: OK, it's still kinda weird, I haven't seen you guys together much. Have you even ever had a conversation?  
Ashley: My God Ezra! What is your problem with us being friends? (She puts on a shocked face)Is this because I'm white? It is isn't it! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Ezra looks horrified: I'll just sit over there.   
  
He goes and sits by Juliet and tries not to look at Ashley. Meanwhile, Shelby, Scott, Sean and Daisy are all laughing.  
  
Shelby: That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!   
Sean: Classic Ash, just classic.  
Ashley: I hope I wasn't too mean. The white thing just popped in my mind.  
Daisy: He'll just think it's a joke......I hope.  
Scott: look, he's laughing with Jules and Aug. He's fine.  
Sophie: OK, guys like I said we have one more thing to discuss. It's actually a personal matter so I'd appreciate it if you all paid attention.  
Ashley whispers: Here it comes, she's gonna freak us out with some story involving her, Peter and a bed.  
Sophie overhears her and smiles: what was that Ashley?  
  
Everyone laughs and looks at Ashley  
  
Ashley: I said I think we're missing a head.  
Shelby: Yeah, I was wondering where your other one went.  
Ashley: Ha ha ha ha , I ment David? Ou e la garcon?  
Sophie looks around the circle: Where is he? Why didn't I notice he was gone before......when's the last time you guys saw him.  
Sean: I saw him in our dorm a few minutes ago...he was asleep.  
Sophie: He's still asleep? Wake up call was an hour ago.  
Ezra: Maybe he's dead.  
Sophie: Very funny Ezra...(she thinks about it for a minute) did any of you see him move this morning.  
Scott: He was awake and complaining when me an Sean left the dorm, he's not dead, he's just lazy.  
Sophie sighs: will someone please go and wake him up?  
Ezra jumps up: Gladly.  
  
Ezra runs across the campus and up the steps into the dorm. A few minutes later a scream is heard from the dorm. Ezra runs out and legs it back to the gazebo.  
  
Sophie: What happened?  
Ezra smiles: Nothing, he'll be here any second.  
  
Everyone looks over at the dorm and waits for David to come out. A few seconds later they all start bursting out laughing when David comes out onto the deck in a wet t shirt and boxers.  
  
Auggie: All right Ez! Finally getin him back for last year.  
Ezra: Just a little something I whipped up.  
David screams from the deck: You are so dead, EZRA.  
  
he walks back into the dorm and emerges fully dressed minutes later. He walks over to the gazebo and heads straight for Ezra but Sophie grabs him.  
  
Sophie: You're late, now sit.  
  
She pushes him into the seat next to her and he glares at Ezra.  
  
Sophie: OK, like I was saying before I have something to discuss with you guys. As you all know, Peter and I are engaged and are planning to get married sometime soon.  
Juliet: 'Squeal' (I don't know how to describe the sound) That's so great.  
Sophie smiles: Thank you Juliet, but Peter and I wanted to ask you guys something. Now I know I've been the counselor for most of you for about a year, but as far as David, Ashley and Sean go, I've only known you guys a while.  
Ashley's face falls: You're leaving. You can't!  
Shelby: What?  
Juliet: You can't leave.  
Scott: No way.  
Sophie looks at the distraught looks on all the kids faces and smiles: no, I am not leaving, but It's nice to know you guys don't want me to.  
Shelby: Are you kidding, you so can't leave! I mean...then we'd get Jeff or someone lame...lamer.  
  
Sophie smiles at Shelby's attempt to cover up the fact she actually likes her: thanks. But, anyway. Peter and I have decided that we're going to have the wedding in late fall.  
Juliet: What? That's so soon. Oh my god, you have so much to organize, your dress, you're hair...oh my god.  
Ashley: Jules breathe.  
Sophie: Juliet calm down, we already have some things organized and hopefully we'll have everything ready in time. We've organized the best man, maid of honor etc. but...  
Scott: OK, so Curtis and...  
Sophie: Annie.  
Shelby: So who are the bridesmaids and groomsmen going to be?  
Sophie: that's what we were going to ask you guys? Would you?  
Juliet screams and runs over and hugs Sophie: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Of course we will.  
Sophie laughs: So you're all happy with this?  
Scott smiles: Are you kidding, that's great!  
Shelby: Yeah, that's cool.  
Ezra: Wait, so who's walking with who?  
Sophie: Well, we thought we've leave it up to you guys. (she looks at Scott, Shelby, Ashley, and Sean) We have a pretty good idea who you're going to pick, but it's up to you. Hopefully Cat will be able to make it so there'll be an even number.  
Auggie: Cool.   
Daisy: So when do you want us to tell you who we've picked?  
Sophie: think about it for a while, tell us tomorrow or whenever.  
Sean: OK.  
Sophie: I'll leave you guys to it. Sean, don't forget about the wood.  
Sean sighs: How could i.   
Sophie: Seeing as you guys have a lot of thinking to do, you can have the rest of the day off wood.  
Ashley: Oh, how convenient. The punishment gets taken off after I do mine.  
Sophie: You don't have to serve tomorrow.   
Ashley: All right, thanks.  
Sophie: See you guys later.  
  
She walks off and leaves the Cliffhangers to think.  
  
Sean puts his arm around Ashley: I know who I'm walking with.   
Scott follows suit: Same here.  
Auggie: Dido.  
David: Yeah, well we already knew you guys were going to pick each other so there's no need to announce it. Only one's left are me, Daisy, Cat and Ezra...(he looks at Ezra)Well, you knew Cat better than I did, so you should go with her.  
Ezra: Nice try, but I don't think so......Cat liked you better.   
David: Yeah right. I am going with Daisy.  
Ezra: Over my dead body.  
David smiles: That can be arranged.  
Daisy stands up: What the hell is wrong with you two. Did it ever cross your minds that maybe I don't want to go with either of you.  
David: You have to go with one of us.  
Ezra: And not just for the wedding, this is for good.  
Daisy: Fine, I will decide, just stop talking about me like I'm a piece of meat.  
David: A good quality piece of meat.  
Daisy: Ughhhhh.  
  
She walks off leaving two very un-happy guys.   
  
Ezra: You idiot, now look what you did!  
David: ME! You're the desperate one. She flaked on you last year, and she's gonna do the same now.  
Ezra: You wish, I've known her longer, she'll pick me.  
Shelby: God, you two are so stupid. Didn't you listen to a thing she just said.  
  
They just stare at her blankly.  
  
Ashley: Hello! She's been trying to decide between you for ages, you just made it totally harder for her.  
Ezra: Wait you mean......she likes us both.  
Ashley: DUH!  
David: Oh crap, she's really pissed off.  
Shelby: No shit, sherlock. God you two are such jerks.  
Ashley: I second that.  
  
Shelby and Ashley walk off to find Daisy. Scott and Sean look at each other and start laughing. They turn around to David and Ezra and say in unison "PHYSC" and follow their girls.   
  
David: Damn!  
Auggie: give her some time to cool down. She has to choose in the end.   
Ezra: Yeah.  
Juliet: You guys shouldn't have pushed her like that, but Auggie's right, she has to choose for Sophie.  
  
they walk off and David and Ezra sit there sulking.  
  
David: We're so stupid.  
Ezra: no, you're so stupid.  
  
**********************************************************  
Back in Peter's Office.  
  
Sophie: They said they'd do it.  
Peter smiles: That's great, I just talked to Cat and she said she'd be honored to be a part of the wedding.  
Sophie goes and hugs him: This is going to be the best day of our lives.  
Peter: Amen.  
Sophie: How's the guest list coming?  
Peter: Actually, pretty well. I put down everyone that we know, the people I want there, Marc, a few old friends etc., so you just put down who you want and we'll be done. It's not that long yet so all the pressures on you.  
Sophie playfully pushes him: thanks. Let's see it.  
  
Peter hands her the list and she looks at it. She looks up at him and starts laughing.  
  
Peter: What.  
Sophie: Do you not have enough work to do in here, it looks like you had way to much time to spend on this. You even put it into little sections.  
Peter smiles: to make it easier for you to read. OK we have the horizon section: Roger, Jeff, Frank and Hannah if they can make it, the kids, then some old students. Then the New York section: A few of my old buddies, the ones who have always stayed on track. Then the family section: Marc, and of course he'll want to bring some girl to show off, and that's pretty much it. Except for the group at the bottom, they're some of my friends from my old town, again, people who never gave into drugs or alcohol.  
Sophie: Sounds good, but can I ask one question?  
Peter: Sure what?  
Sophie smiles: No Chloe?  
Peter cringes: Yeah, I was waiting for your opinion on that one.  
Sophie: Do you want her there?  
Peter: I guess, I don't know...Would you mind if she was there?  
Sophie smiles: No, as long as she doesn't try to sabotage the wedding.  
Peter: Look I'll call her and ask if she'd like to come. She'll probably thank us for the invitation but refuse.  
Sophie: OK......Oh, I told the kids to think about who they want to walk with and tell us tomorrow or the day after.   
Peter smiles: I'm sure they'll figure it out easily.  
Sophie: Well, Scott and Shelby, Sean and Ashley, Auggie and Juliet, yeah. But Daisy, David and Ezra seem to have some sort of triangle going on.  
Peter: Don't worry they'll figure it out.   
Sophie: What about the date? We can't really plan anything else until we have that.  
Peter: You're right, well how long will it take to plan everything else.  
Sophie: OK we have invitations, that won't take too long, the list is small enough, then we have dresses and tuxes, that'll take a few days, Decorations, they'll be done the week of the wedding, Caterers, we can organize that pretty easily, just pick out the cake, menus. Is that it?  
Peter: Um, photographs?   
Sophie: Oh, my sister's husband is a photographer. I'm sure we could get a good deal.  
Peter: Great......Wait, what about the honeymoon?  
Sophie: Peter, we can't afford a honeymoon. Plus, we don't need one, being at horizon is what we love doing, so who needs one?  
Peter looks sad: Sophie...   
Sophie: Peter we don't need one.  
Peter: OK, we won't go on a honeymoon, but you have to let me take you somewhere for a few hours after the wedding. No where fancy, just somewhere special I want you to see.  
Sophie smiles: Sure.  
Peter: Soph, once we build horizon up and get the cash flowing again, I'm going to take you on a honeymoon.   
Sophie smiles and hugs him: I know.  
Peter: So, we still haven't set a date. If we give it a few weeks we should have everything done.  
Sophie: OK, so in November then.  
Peter: November it is. What number though.  
Sophie smiles: What's your favorite number?  
Peter: Sophie...  
Sophie: Come on, mine's 7, what's yours?  
Peter: 16.  
Sophie: November 23 it is.  
  
**********************************************************  
The Next Day.  
  
Daisy, Shelby and Ashley are sitting outside Peter's office.  
  
Daisy: Are you sure the other guys said it was OK if we told them.  
Ashley: Yeah, they said it was fine. Everyone had picked.  
Daisy: OK.  
Shelby: So, who's it gonna be.  
Daisy smiles: I don't know. I'm just going to go in there and say the first name that comes into my head.  
Shelby: You're not impulsive, you've been thinking about this all night.  
Daisy: I know who I'm going to pick.  
  
Shelby and Ashley were just about to ask her who it was when Peter opened the door of his office.  
  
Peter: Come on in guys.  
  
They walk in and sit down on the couch.  
  
Peter: So what's up?  
Ashley: We've decided who's gonna walk with who on 'the big day'.  
Peter smiles: Great. (he takes the list out of a drawer.) Shoot.  
Shelby: OK, well me and Scott.  
Ashley: Me and Sean...shouldn't you be writing this down?  
  
Peter smirks and shows them the piece of paper. Already written at the top of the page is Scott - Shelby, Sean - Ashley, Auggie - Juliet.  
  
Ashley: Aren't we Mr. Know-it-all!  
Peter: I like to think so. Daisy, who are you walking with?  
Daisy:Um.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Ezra.  
  
Peter, Shelby and Ashley all look at her surprised.  
  
Daisy: Did you get that?  
Peter: Um, yeah.   
  
He writes down Daisy - Ezra, then David - Cat.  
  
Peter: I hope Cat's OK with that.  
Ashley laughs but stops when she sees the look on Daisy's face: I have a cough.  
Shelby smiles: Thanks Peter, we better go.  
Peter: OK, and thanks guys, we really appreciate you doing this.  
Ashley: we're here to serve. Later.  
  
They walk out and head towards the lodge. No-one says anything for a few minutes, but eventually Daisy breaks the silence.  
  
Daisy: I've known Ezra longer and my feelings for him are stronger.  
Shelby: If you're happy with it, we're happy with it.  
Ashley: Right.  
Daisy: thanks......I going to tell David and Ez.  
Shelby: You want us to come?  
Daisy: No, I think I better do this on my own.  
Ashley: OK.  
  
Daisy walks ahead of the two and spots David and Ezra glaring at each other on the couch. She walks over and sits between them.  
  
David: Hi Daisy  
Ezra: Hey Dais  
Daisy smiles at no-one in particular then blurts out: I told Peter who I was going to walk with.  
Ezra swallows: You did.  
Daisy: Yeah.  
David: Who'd you pick?  
Daisy: Ezra.  
  
Ezra looks dumbfounded but then looks Daisy in the eye and says: thanks.  
Daisy smiles, then builds up the courage to look at David. He looks upset.  
Daisy: David I'm sorry. I like you but my feelings for Ezra are stronger, we've known each other longer and I had to pick him.  
David: Yeah, I know. I knew you'd pick him.   
Daisy: I still like you as a friend.   
David: Don't worry Daisy, we can still be friends. But if you ever get sick of the Ezmiester, just give me a call.  
  
They all laugh and sit there awkwardly, desperately searching the room for a sign for HIGHER GROUND.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
~$INEAD~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post that, I'll try and have the next one up soon. I know this one was kinda lame, but please still REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Come on just a few reviews please????????? I love getting them, your opinions matter to me. (Sorry that was lame, but please review!)  
  
  



	7. 7

Disclaimer: I do not own them, if I did they would so still be on TV, LIVE ON HIGHER GROUND! Sorry, I'm in a weird mood this morning. Anyway, I own Ash, Sean and any other unrecognizable people you meet in this chapter. God these things are annoying.  
  
A/N: OK, this should be better than the last chapter. It pretty much ties up all the loose ends I left in no. 6, hope you guys like.  
  
**********************************************************  
THE CLIFFHANGERS RETURN  
Chapter 7  
  
The Cliffhangers are all in the lodge waiting for group to start. Sophie rushes in late, she's been doing that a lot lately, and sits down.  
  
Sophie: OK, guys. Peter might join us in a few minutes, he's just finishing some things.  
Juliet squeals: I can't believe you guys are getting married, and so soon.  
Sophie smiles: Me neither.  
Shelby smirks: Not getting cold feet are we?  
Sophie returns the smirk: No I'm not, but thank you for your concern Shelby.  
Shelby smirks: Sure.  
Sophie: I think today for group, seeing how the wedding seems to be on everyone's minds, we'll go round the circle and say one word to describe how you feel about it. Sound good?  
  
There's no response.  
  
Sophie smiles: Sound better than usual?  
Group: YES.  
Sophie: Good, OK I'll start. I feel......lucky.  
Peter walks up behind her and smiles: Ahh, I'm touched...Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was just...  
  
The group finishes the sentence off as they've heard it so many times before......Finishing some things off.  
  
Peter smiles: I didn't know you guys knew me so well.  
Sophie smiles: OK, Juliet you're up.  
Juliet: I feel excited.  
Auggie: I feel happy.  
Shelby: I ah, feel (she rolls her eyes) excited.  
Juliet squeals again: We're so alike.  
Shelby: We're so not.  
Scott: I feel, grateful.  
Sean: I feel useful. (he looks at Ashley)  
Ashley: I feel needed.  
Ezra: I feel thankful.  
Daisy: I feel important.  
David flashes Sophie an evil grin: I feel jealous.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Peter: Try again Dave.  
David: OK, OK. I feel sympathetic. (he looks at Sophie) you do know that he will analyze every single thing that you say for the rest of your life.   
Sophie: That's a risk I'm willing to take.  
Peter smirks: Thanks for looking out for her.  
David smiles: No problem.  
Sophie: OK, guys we've got stuff to do so you can go. But remember, be here in an hour, we're going to get your dresses and tuxes in town.  
Juliet: Eeek!  
David mimics Juliet: this is going to be bunches of fun!  
Peter: David......OK, get outta here. Back in an hour.  
  
The Cliffhangers walk out of the lodge excited, trying to figure out what kind of dresses and tuxes they're going to get. Peter and Sophie watch them go.  
  
Peter: They seem to be happy about this.  
Sophie: Yeah......all except David, he's in a mood today.  
Peter: I think I know why, Daisy chose Ezra over him to walk with.   
Sophie: ahhh, he really liked her.  
Peter: Yeah but so did Ezra, he's been pining over her since he first saw her.  
Sophie: I guess she had to choose someone, just hope David doesn't act out too much, maybe we should keep an eye on him.  
Peter: I'm not going to get someone to tail him, but I'll tell Roger and Jeff to watch him if they see him.  
Sophie: OK......we better hurry up, we've only got an hour until we have to go into town.   
Peter: Oh yeah, OK...we better go call the caterers back with our decision.  
Sophie: Let's go.  
  
they walk out of the lodge and towards Peter's office, bursting with excitement to finish one of the last things to do on they're list. The big day, is coming faster and faster.  
  
**********************************************************  
Later In Peter's Office.  
  
Sophie (on phone): that would be perfect......Great...OK, thank you...see you soon.  
  
She hangs up the phone and smiles at Peter: It's done.  
Peter: Great. (he goes over and hugs her) we can scratch that of the list.  
Sophie: I can't believe we've nearly got everything finished! The cakes in the making, the menus have been finalized, the decorators are booked, and nearly everyone on the guest list is coming.  
Peter: we've done it, we've actually done it.  
Sophie: I know...Oh, we better go, we're ment to meet the kids now.  
Peter looks at his watch: OK......wait, did your sister's husband sort out something for the wedding.  
Sophie: Um, when I rang I got the machine.  
Peter: OK, well I'll go meet the kids and you see if you can contact your sister. We'll meet you by the van in a few minutes, OK.  
Sophie hesitates: OK.  
Peter notices: Are you OK?   
Sophie: I'm fine, just family and I aren't really that close.  
Peter: We can sort out a different photographer if you'd...  
Sophie: No......it's fine. I'll call, maybe we can patch things up.  
peter gives her a reassuring smile: OK.  
  
He walks out and Sophie flops down in his chair. She picks up the phone, but puts it back down. She takes a deep breath, picks it up again and dials her sister's number. It rings for a couple of seconds then someone answers.  
  
Person on phone: Hello? (it's a man's voice)  
Sophie: Um, hi. Is Sarah there?  
POP: Yeah, I'll get her now.  
  
He runs off and seconds later a women's voice comes on the line: This is Sarah.  
Sophie: Sarah......it's Sophie.  
Sarah: Sophie?   
Sarah laughs slightly: Yeah, how've you been?  
Sarah: I've been fine......what about you? I haven't seen you in, what how many years?  
Sophie: Yeah, it's been a while. I'm great though.  
Sarah: That's good.   
Sophie: I wanted to ask you something.  
Sarah: Anything.  
Sophie: OK, well......I'm getting married and I'd really like it if you were there.  
Sarah: MARRIED? Oh my god, that's great. Who's the lucky man?  
Sophie smiles: his name's Peter.  
Sarah: Peter huh? Good name.  
Sophie: Yeah it is. Well, can you come? It's on the 23rd, bring Matt.  
Sarah: we'll be there, where is it?  
Sophie: It's at the school where I work.  
Sarah: School? Wow, after you're experience at school I thought you'd never set foot in one again.  
Sophie: what experience?  
Sarah: You did everything you could to get out of it. I think you missed the most days out of all the students there...I never knew how you did it, I was never one to ditch.  
Sophie: Don't I know it.  
Sarah: But, you always tried to corrupt me. Remember that time I actually did ditch class?  
Sophie starts laughing: You walked right by the window of the classroom and the teacher saw you.  
Sarah laughs too: I didn't get very good directions.  
Sophie: I tried.  
Sarah: Yeah, those were the good times.  
Sophie: I guess.  
Sarah: Sophie, we're going to come. Maybe we can keep in contact this time.  
Sophie smiles: Yeah......oh, there was one more thing. I was wondering if Matt was still a photographer?  
Sarah: Yeah, he is. Do you want him to take the pictures at the wedding?  
Sophie: If he could.  
Sarah: I'm sure he'd love too. We'll come up a few hours early and you guys can discuss what kind of pictures you want.  
Sophie: Great......what about the price? Will we organize that now or...  
Sarah: Don't worry, we'll work something out up there.   
Sophie: Thanks......Here I better go, I'm ment to be shopping for dresses right now.  
Sarah: Sure, just give me the address and you'll be on your way.  
  
Sophie gives her the address and says a quick goodbye. She grabs her keys off the desk and runs out to the van.  
  
**********************************************************  
Outside  
  
Sophie hurries across campus and to the van.  
  
Sophie: sorry guys.  
Shelby: We thought you weren't going to show.  
Ashley: Just practicing walking down the aisle were we?   
Ezra: I'd be getting worried Peter.  
Sophie: Ha ha. Come on, let's go.  
Peter: OK, Curtis is going to meet us in Mayville so how about me and the guys take the truck and you can take the girls in the van?  
Sophie: Sounds good.  
Auggie: How come we're not all goin together?  
Juliet: Because silly, the groom can't see the wedding dress until the wedding. It's tradition.  
Auggie: Oh, but this is a horizon wedding. Shouldn't it be like the morp? You know backwards?  
Peter: Good point Aug but I think we'll try an keep some normality. Tradition is tradition, you don't wanna mess with that.   
Sophie smiles: OK, lets go.  
  
The girls climb into the van, Sophie driving (obviously), Shelby, Daisy and Ashley in the back and Juliet up front with Sophie, directing her where to go. Sophie starts the engine and peter shout 'good luck' through the window. The guys watch them disappear down the driveway then walk over to the truck.  
  
Auggie: OK, so how we gonna do this?  
Peter: Um, I don't know.  
Ezra: OK, well you, and the two people most likely to run can go in the front while me and the two other trustworthy people can go in the back.  
David: As if he'd let you sit in the back of the truck, the opportunity to run right in front of you.  
Peter: Look, I KNOW that none of the people that go in the back are going to jump out when I make a turn so calm down. Aug, Scott and Ezra, you three in the back. If I hear one word about jumping or running or diving you're on shuns, got it?  
Scott, Auggie and Ezra: Got it.  
Peter: David and Sean you're up front with me.  
David: good to know how much you trust us.  
Sean: We're the ones who've been here shortest, course he's gonna make us sit up front. Use the head man.  
David: whatever.  
  
They make their way to their designated places and Peter starts the engine, within seconds they're speeding down the road, eager to start the task that will officially finish the wedding preparations. But little did they know that it will also cause the most difficulties.  
  
**********************************************************  
In Town (w/ the girls)  
  
Sophie parks the van and everyone jumps out.  
  
Sophie: OK, as you know Agnes is an incredibly small town, so this is the only wedding shop here. Don't worry though, if we don't find what we're looking for we can go into the next town.  
Ashley: OK, so let's do this.  
Juliet: Eeeek!  
  
They walk to the door and go in.   
  
**********************************************************  
In The Truck (w/ the guys)  
  
Peter: How you guys doing back there?  
Auggie: Fine man.  
Peter: OK, there's only one wedding store in Agnes, and that's where Sophie's taken the girls, so we're going to head for Mayville, where Curtis is going to meet us. There's a few stores there. I expect you guys to be on you're best behavior, no horse play, got it?  
  
Everyone says 'yeah' except David.  
  
Peter: David, that includes you.  
David: Mine was an implied yeah.  
Peter: Watch it man, you're not going to be leaving my sight.  
David just smirks.  
  
**********************************************************  
Back in Agnes  
  
The girls are still in the store going through piles of books.   
  
Shelby: What about this one?  
  
Ashley looks at the picture and starts laughing.  
  
Sophie: what? She looks over at the page Shelby is holding 'Shelby that's a flower girl dress for someone under 5.'  
Shelby: Yeah, I thought it would suit Jules.  
Juliet smirks: Look Shelby I found something perfect for you.  
  
She puts down the book on the table for everyone to see.  
  
Juliet: it's a wedding dress for pregnant women, thought you might need it.  
  
Shelby, Ashley and Daisy all look closely at the picture. Ashley reads the caption at the bottom and starts laughing, again. Daisy and Shelby see it and start laughing too.  
  
  
Juliet: What?.........Come on, tell me......it's not that funny.  
  
By now, the three of them are laughing hysterically.  
  
Sophie: Calm down guys.  
Shelby: That's not a pregnancy wedding dress......it's a (she starts laughing again) a......  
Sophie looks at the page and sees what they're laughing about: Juliet, that's pair of curtains.  
Juliet goes red and turns the page: never mind.  
  
They keep looking at the books until Ashley nearly falls out of her chair.  
  
Shelby: Well done.  
Ashley: look what I found! It's a perfect dress, Sophie you have to buy it.  
  
They all look at the dress and hold their breath. It's a long, layered, sleeveless white satin dress with diamonds on the bodice. It comes with a beautiful veil, that sits in your hair and runs down your back instead of going over you face, and a matching train.  
  
Shelby: It's beautiful.  
Juliet: You have to get it.  
Daisy: Try it on first.  
Sophie's in a trance: It's perfect.  
Ashley picks up the book and goes over to an assistant: Hey, can she try on this dress?  
The assistant looks at the picture and smiles: It's beautiful isn't it.  
Ashley: she loves it.   
Assistant: I'll get it now.  
  
The assistant goes into the back room and comes out with a measuring tape.  
  
Assistant: OK, if I just take your measurements we can get you the right size.  
  
She takes Sophie's measurements and goes and gets the dress. She gives it to Sophie and she goes to try it on. The four girls wait impatiently, dying to see what it looks like.   
  
Juliet: I'm going to die if she doesn't come out soon.  
Shelby: You know I think I might agree with you on that one.  
  
Sophie walks out of the stall and twirls in front of the mirror. The girls gasp and stand in shock.  
  
Sophie: It's perfect.  
  
The four of them walk up behind her and smile.   
  
Ashley: I think we have a match.  
Juliet: It's gorgeous on you.  
Shelby: You have to buy this.  
Daisy: How much is it.  
Sophie's face falls: I never asked.  
Shelby: Uh, hi. How much is this dress.  
  
The assistant shows Sophie the price list and she cringes.  
  
Sophie: I knew there had to be something wrong with it.  
Assistant: you know there's a big discount if you buy bridesmaids dresses here as well.   
Ashley: That's it. We'll buy the dresses here and then you can afford the dress.   
Sophie looks unsure: How big of a discount.  
The assistant goes behind the desk and picks up another sheet. She shows the reduced price to Sophie..  
  
Sophie: that's pretty good.  
Assistant: that's if you buy four bridesmaids dresses.   
Shelby: Wait we need 6. Cat and Annie.  
Sophie: How much is it with 6 dresses.  
  
The assistant turns the sheet over and shows her a lower price.  
  
Sophie smiles: I think we have a winner.  
Assistant: Great. OK, why don't you leave that on so that we can see how the bridesmaids dresses look with it.  
Shelby: Wouldn't want to steal your thunder.  
The Assistant smiles: OK, I'll take your measurements and we can see what we have.   
  
She takes Shelby's measurements, then Juliet's, Daisy's, and Ashley's.   
  
Assistant: OK, do you have the other two girls measurements?  
Sophie: Yeah, Cat sent her's up and Annie gave me her's yesterday. She had to work today. They're in my bag.  
Juliet: I'll get them.  
  
Juliet goes over to the table and takes out two sheet's of paper from the front pocket. 'Cat's and Annie's'. She walks over to the assistant and gives her the sheets.  
  
Juliet: Here you go.  
Assistant: thank you. OK...next thing, what's the color scheme?  
Sophie: We decided on a light green and purple.  
Assistant: Lovely, so are the decorators using both green and purple or are they focusing more on one.  
Sophie: They're using both evenly as far as I know, oh, but there will be more purple.  
Assistant: OK, we have a lovely shade of green in the back, I'll get the book for you.  
  
She goes into the back to get the book and comes out with a small book. She opens it to about the 5th page, which shows different shades of green. They all look at them for a few minutes and eventually settle on a light mint green. 10 minutes later, the four of them are standing around Sophie, all in dresses.   
  
Assistant: Those dresses have a wedding to go to.  
Sophie: we'll take them.  
Juliet: I love it.  
Ashley: we actually look normal.  
Daisy: I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right.   
Shelby: OK so dresses down, where's the party gonna be?  
Ashley laughs: Yeah, you've gotta have a hen party. Jeff could strip.  
  
At that they all start laughing but quickly stop when the image of Jeff striping, comes into their minds.  
  
Ashley: sorry.  
  
Assistant: OK, so why don't you guys change and we can wrap them up.  
  
They go and change back into their normal clothes, even though none of them want to take the dresses off. The assistant wraps them up and puts them in separate bags. She hands each bag to the owner and takes Sophie's credit card.  
  
Assistant: All done, you are all the proud owners of the most beautiful dresses ever.  
Sophie puts her credit card back in he bag: Thanks for all your help.  
Assistant: it's my job. Hope the wedding goes great.  
Sophie: thanks, OK girls. Let's go.  
  
they leave the store and put all the dresses on the seats.  
  
Ashley: So, do we have to go back to Horizon now or can we enjoy being in the real world for a few more hours.  
Shelby: PLEASE?  
Sophie: We don't have to go back, but what exactly is it that you want to do.  
They all look at each other and smile: EAT.  
Sophie laughs: I guess some food wouldn't hurt you.  
Daisy: Correction, real food.  
Ashley: So where can we eat?  
Juliet: There's only one restaurant here. Rusty's.  
Ashley: Sounds good, let's go. I'm starved.   
  
They hop in the van and drive to Rusty's.  
  
**********************************************************  
Meanwhile in Mayville  
  
Peter and Curtis are standing in front of a large mirror wearing tuxes.  
  
Curtis: I think these are the ones.  
Peter claps him on the back: I think your right......what's taking the guys so long to get changed. The assistant gave them the tuxes ages ago.  
  
Just as Peter finishes talking Ezra comes out, followed by Auggie.   
  
Peter: Looking good guys, you like them.  
Ezra: You know they really are comfortable, better quality than the morp tuxes.  
Peter: Yeah well, I think we're allowed to go all out when it's my wedding.  
Auggie: You're lookin sharp man, Sophie's gonna flip.  
Peter: thanks, so you're happy with them.  
Ezra: Yup.  
Auggie: Definitely.  
Curtis: what's taking the other's so long?  
Auggie: I heard David cursing at that tie thingy, he's probably still tryin to get it on.   
Ezra: You know those dressing rooms suck, it just a load of curtains. No walls.  
Curtis: Sorry boys, we took the good ones.  
  
David walks out of the dressing room and over to the mirror.   
  
David: Not bad, I like it.   
Peter: Yeah.  
David: Yeah, it's cool. Where's Scott and Sean.  
Auggie: We don't know.  
David: Those changing rooms are lame by the way.  
Peter: Yeah we've heard.  
  
Suddenly shouting and banging is heard around the corner. The guys run around and find that the curtain of Sean's dressing room has caved in on top of Scott's. Scott is covered in the curtain and trying to get it off and Sean is sitting on the ground in the black pants and an open shirt trying to figure out what happened. The other's start laughing and Sean looks confused. Scott trips over Sean's foot and lands on the ground, he pulls the curtain off and sits there in a pair of boxers and a wife beater trying to figure out what happened as well. (sorry I just had to do that with Scott, too good an opportunity to miss) Peter helps him up, then Sean.   
  
Peter: what happened?  
Scott and Sean look at each other: THESE DRESSING ROOMS SUCK!  
Peter laughs: sorry guys. Curtis and I are finished, use ours.  
  
They transfer their stuff to the two proper dressing rooms and put the tuxes on. Scott walks out and looks in the mirror, then Sean comes out and does the same.   
  
Sean smiles: I think we're done here.  
Scott: I second that.   
Peter: Great, so everyone's happy.   
Curtis: congrats Peter, you're really getting married.   
Peter: Yeah.  
  
The assistant (Greg) comes in and sees that they're all in the tuxes.  
  
Greg: Ohhhhhh, don't we look fabulous. (think Frank, Father of the Bride)  
Peter: We'll take them.  
Greg: OK, just pop out of those tuxie wuxies and we'll wrap them up.  
Peter: Great.  
Scott: Oh, not the changing rooms again.  
Peter smirks: Sorry man, I'm the groom, I get the good one.  
Curtis laughs: Same here.  
  
They walk back into the 'changing rooms' and take off the tuxes. Greg takes them, wraps them up and puts them in a big bag.   
  
Greg: Here you go.  
Peter: Thanks.   
  
He takes the bag and puts it on the ground and gets his credit card out. Greg swipes it, then gives it back to Peter.  
  
Greg: All set.  
Peter: Thanks. OK, guys let's hit the road.  
  
They walk out of the store and head for the truck.  
  
Scott: Wait.  
Peter: What?  
Scott: We don't have to go straight back do we?  
Peter smiles: Why?  
Sean: Maybe we could...make the most of being out in the real world.  
Ezra: Yeah, finish the day off with a bang.  
Curtis: What have you boys got in mind?  
Scott: I don't know, something.  
Auggie: Normal. Just a while?  
David: Pwease?  
Peter: OK, we can do something normal. What do you wanna do?  
Ezra: We could......  
Auggie: uhhhh  
Scott smiles: Hey I saw a restaurant back there.  
Sean: Yeah, what about some real food?  
Peter and Curtis look at each other: that can be arranged.  
Auggie: all right.   
Peter: In the truck, lets go.   
Curtis: I'll take some of them.  
Auggie: thanks man.  
David: I call shot gun.  
Peter: OK, you take David and Auggie and I'll squash the other three in mine.  
Curtis: OK, meet at you at that restaurant in a few.  
  
Curtis, David and Auggie jump into his truck and drive around the corner.   
  
Peter: OK, who's going in the back?  
Scott: We don't need anyone in the back, we can all fit.  
Peter: I don't know Scott.  
Sean: Come on Ez is small, it'll be fine.  
Peter: OK.  
  
They all jump into the front of the truck and squash in. Peter at the wheel, Scott next to him, then Ezra, and finally Sean in the corner.   
  
Peter: this wasn't a good idea.  
Ezra (loosing oxygen): just drive.  
  
Peter starts the engine and follows the way Curtis went.  
  
**********************************************************  
Outside Rusty's  
  
Sophie, Annie and the four girls are all in the van admiring the dresses.  
  
Annie: it is so gorgeous.  
Sophie: I know.  
Annie: You'll look beautiful.  
Sophie: So will you...(she looks at her watch) we better go, Peter will probably be wondering where we went......You take your dress and try it on, it should be the right size.  
Annie: Great.  
  
She takes her dress and hugs Sophie: I can't wait.  
Juliet: Me neither.  
Sophie: OK, we better go. Girls, belts on.  
Daisy: Safety first.   
Sophie: Thanks for the meal Annie, it was great.  
Annie: No problem. I'll talk to you later, see you girls at the wedding.  
Juliet: Eeeek.  
Sophie: Bye.  
  
She hops back into the truck and revs the engine. They wave to Annie and start on the road.  
  
Ashley: I haven't ate so well for weeks.  
Shelby: I know, that food was great.  
Juliet: thanks Sophie.  
Ashley: Yeah thanks.  
Daisy and Shelby: Thanks.  
Sophie: Your Welcome.  
Ashley: I wonder if the guys got what they wanted?  
Sophie: I hope so.  
Shelby: knowing Peter he bought the first thing he saw.  
Ashley: Why do you think that.  
Shelby: He hates shopping. In fact I don't think he even likes mirrors. When I first came here I asked him which shirt he liked better as a joke, he sighed and just pointed to one without even looking at it.  
Sophie: OK, he's not the best shopper I know, but I'm sure he's taken his time today.  
Shelby laughs: you hope.  
Sophie laughs too: he better have.  
Juliet: he was really excited this morning, I'm sure he's chosen something great.  
Sophie: thanks Jules.  
Daisy yawns: that real food has made me tired.  
Ashley: Yeah, me too.  
Shelby: We're not used to actual nutrients.  
Sophie: We'll be there in a few minutes so you can go straight to bed.  
Shelby: What no group. Don't you want us to tell you how we feel about shopping?  
Sophie: I think I'll let you guys off today. We've done enough work.  
Juliet: Yay.  
Daisy: Now we know the secret to getting out of group. Talk about the wedding.  
Shelby yawns: We'll have to remember that.  
Sophie: Here we are.  
Juliet: Good, I'm really tried.  
  
Sophie parks the car and all the girls sleepily jump out. They take out the dresses and bring them to the A.D building.  
  
Sophie: Leave them here and I'll put them somewhere at home tonight.  
Juliet: OK.  
Sophie: I'll walk you guys to your dorm.  
  
They slowly make their way across campus and suddenly Juliet screams when she sees a bright light in her face.  
  
Shelby: it's just the guys Jules.  
Juliet: sorry, I thought it was something else.  
Daisy: like what, a bear with a flashlight.  
Sophie: Come on, let's see how they got on then you guys can go to bed.  
  
They walk over to the two trucks and wait for the guys to get out. A few seconds later and also very sleepy group of guys come out of the trucks and walk over to the girls.  
  
Auggie: What's up?  
Juliet yawns: Not much.  
Auggie: You're tired too, huh twig?  
Juliet: Yeah.  
Peter: So, how'd it go?  
Sophie smiles: a very productive day.  
Peter: You too huh?  
Sophie: Yup. You get everything you wanted?  
Peter: Yeah, we're one step closer to the impossible wedding.  
Curtis: Hey Sophie.  
Sophie smiles: Hey Curtis, hope these guys haven't kept you up too late.  
Curtis: Nah... I better go though, it's been a busy day.  
Peter: it sure has. Thanks for the help man.  
Curtis: my pleasure, talk to you guys soon.  
Peter: Yup.  
  
Curtis hops in his truck and drives away.   
  
Peter: You guys should get to bed.  
Scott: Yeah. Later man, and thanks for...  
Peter: Ha ha, yeah Scott.   
Juliet: See you guys tomorrow, thanks Sophie for the..  
Sophie: Yeah, no problem Jules.  
  
Auggie takes Juliet's hand and starts walking to the dorm with her, Sean does the same with Ashley, and Scott and Shelby make their way there too. Ezra looks at Daisy and wonders what to do (~ she picked me but we haven't really talked about it. Crap, what do I do? ~) Daisy pushes Ezra towards the dorm, then takes his arm. Once they're out of earshot of Peter and Sophie, Daisy turns to him.  
  
Daisy: I know we haven't really talked, and I just want to say that......I picked you, so you don't have to be all awkward and stuff.   
Ezra smiles: OK, so would it be out of line if I kissed you?  
Daisy smiles and looks around. They're out of sight of everyone: Go ahead.  
  
Ezra leans over and gives Daisy and simple kiss on the lips. He decided he'd take it slow, so that nothing gets messed up.  
  
Ezra smiles: Night.  
Daisy smiles back: Night.  
  
She turns around and walks through the dorm door. Ezra watches her go and then sighs with happiness.   
  
Ezra: all right Ez.  
  
He smiles and walks into his dorm. Back at the truck Peter and Sophie are talking to David.  
  
Peter: So you're OK, with walking with Cat.  
David: whatever.  
Sophie: David, we know you wanted to walk with Daisy...  
Daisy: Yeah I did but that's not gonna happen so, I'm fine with Cat.  
Peter: OK, get out of here.  
David smiles and holds out his arm: Sophie?  
Sophie: I don't think so...now move.  
David smirks: later.  
  
David heads towards the dorm, leaving Sophie and Peter a the truck.  
  
Sophie: you think he's really OK with Cat?  
Peter: Uh, I don't know. He wants to walk with Daisy but he won't do anything stupid. He grown a lot since he first came here.  
Sophie: they all have.  
Peter: Yes they have, but now it's time for us to go to bed.  
Sophie: I second that, I'm beat.  
Peter: dido   
  
They get back into Peter's truck and start down the long drive, leaving their kids safe in their beds, glad that for one day, they had a taste of HIGHER GROUND.   
  
  
~ $INEAD ~  
  
  
A/N: Heyyyyyyy everybody, or anybody who actually reads this. I was going to have the wedding in this chapter but I thought that would kinda be overkill, I'm gonna spread it out a bit more. It'll be in the next chapter, I promise. I'm gonna start that tomorrow, hopefully I'll have it up in a couple of days. Hope you liked this one and PLEASE REVIEW. It only takes a second, good or bad I don't care, I just wanna know what you guys think. I've hardly been getting any reviews for the last few chapters but hopefully you guys will this time. I'd like to thank MISS KATE for the being my best reviewer so far. YOU rock and your stories do too. Later people.  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  
  



	8. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the show, I own the unrecognizable people. Don't sue, I have no money.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long. I'm having family problems, i.e. my family are a big annoying problem for me. my oh so great parents are forcing me to go to some stupid IRISH camp. Yeah, an Irish camp. I gotta stay there all day and speak stupid Irish, then go home and do homework! During the freaking summer, GOD! I am so pissed off right now, the thing starts on Monday and goes on for two weeks. I'm gonna try an get kicked out, there's some rule, if you speak English like 5 times you get kicked out, I'll try that. Knowing my luck it won't work. I'll write as much as I can and try and get a chapter or two out during my two week visit to hell. Sorry if I'm really slow getting them out. Well, thanks for listening to me bitch 'bout my parents. Here's the next chap.  
  
**********************************************************  
THE CLIFFFHANGERS RETURN   
Chapter 8  
  
Horizon bustled with excitement as students and guests prepared for the wedding they had all been waiting for. There are cars parked everywhere, guests are walking around lost and students are scanning the crowd for anyone who might have some 'merchandise' for them. The Cliffhangers, are all sitting on a picnic table waiting for Curtis to come out and tell them to get changed.  
  
Juliet: this is so exciting! I cant wait to get into my dress.  
Auggie: You'll look beautiful Jules.  
David: I gotta admit, this is slightly exciting.  
Daisy *dryly*: slightly.  
Ashley: Oh come on, this is a big day for them. And for us, we actually get a day off from chores.  
Sean: good point.  
David: the thing I don't get is why there are no interesting guests.  
Shelby: I assume by interesting you mean guests that have something you want.  
Scott: Peter's not stupid, he's not gonna invite any druggies to his wedding.   
David: Yeah but, I mean Peter was one right, so he obviously had some friends who fell into that category too, and he'd want his friends at his wedding. But I don't see any......Hey, Ez. Take a look, this is your area. You see anyone with potential?  
Ezra: I've been scanning the crowd for a while and don't see anyone who might have something. Scott's right, Peter's not going to invite anyone that could tempt him or us.  
David: There has to be someone here with something. (he looks around and locks his gaze on a middle age man walking towards them.) Bingo.  
Ashley: What?  
David smirks: New friend at two o'clock.  
Daisy: Don't be stupid.  
David: Watch and learn children.  
  
David hops up from his spot on the picnic table and fixes his hair. He stands to the side of the table and waits for the man. The man comes within ear shot of David and he smiles.   
  
David: Hello sir, my names Winston and I'll be your guide.  
Man: thanks but I'm just here for the wedding.  
David: It is very easy to get lost around here so Peter and Sophie decided to hire us as guides.  
Man: OK, thanks.  
David: May I take your coat?  
Man: Um thanks.   
  
He gives David the coat and starts walking. David shakes the coat and follows the man.   
  
David: would you like to go to the gift room first or to the lounge, where the guests are all waiting.  
Man: the Gift room I suppose.   
David: Why don't you go and take a load off in the lounge. I'll be happy to put your coat and gift in their designated places.  
The man looks at David strangely: OK.  
  
He gives David the gift.  
  
David points to the lodge: The lounge is right there.  
Man: Thanks.   
  
He turns to walk to the lodge but turns back around.  
  
Man: You want a tip I suppose.  
David smirks: Don't go to any trouble, I'll take anything you want me to have.  
Man: Let me see if there's anything in my coat.  
  
David happily hands him the coat and smirks at the Cliffhangers. The man looks around in the inside pocket and smiles.  
  
Man: Here's something perfect.  
David returns the smirk: Excellent.  
The man gives David back the coat: it's in the inside pocket. I think you'll like it.  
  
David eagerly sticks his hand in the pocket and pulls out something in a wrapper. He opens the wrapper and his smile fades.  
  
David: it's a piece of gum.   
The man smiles: Big Red gum. I know how much you kids like that stuff.  
David *dryly*: thank you.  
Man smiles: No problem.  
  
He turns to walk to the lodge when David realizes that he's still holding the Present and coat.  
  
David: Oh sorry sir, but I see someone else who needs guiding, you'll have to put your things in the room yourself.  
Man looks confused: OK, I don't see anyone who needs guiding.  
David looks around: Um, that person over there.  
Man: where?  
David looks panicked: Uhhh.  
  
He throws the coat over the man's head and sticks the present in his hand.   
  
Man: what the hell?  
David screams: Sir there's a bear. RUN!  
Man: Ahhhhhh.  
  
The man turns to run but trips over the coat. He pulls it off his head and runs as fast as he can to the lodge. David looks at the gum and walks back to the Cliffhangers disappointed.  
  
Sean laughs: What was that about?  
David: I was polite and helpful and the jerk gives me gum.  
Ashley: What kinda gum?  
David puts on a voice: BIG RED!  
Ashley: I'll trade you. I have to have that gum, it's been too long since I've had that gum.   
David: what'd you have to trade?  
Ashley: Uh, this leaf?  
David: Yeah right......Here (he throws her the gum) I don't like it anyway.  
Ashley: How can you not like Big Red? Thanks Dave, I owe you.  
David's disappointed: No problem, that was so lame. I can't believe that not even one person here has something.  
Curtis: Has what?  
  
The Cliffhangers turn around and see Curtis standing behind them, in his tux.  
  
Ashley: David was just saying how we were hoping that some of the guests would have nice cars, you know, that we could look at.  
Curtis looks slightly suspicious: All right.  
David smiles appreciatively at Ash: You know us kids and cars.  
Auggie changes the subject: You're lookin sharp man.  
Curtis smiles: Thanks. Now it's time for you guys to get ready.  
Jules: Yay!  
  
They all stand up from the table and make their way to the A.D building, to pick up their 'new clothes'.  
  
*******************************************************************  
An Hour Later (in one of the classrooms)  
  
Sophie, Shelby, Daisy, Ashley and Juliet are standing in front of various mirrors around the cleared out classroom. All that's in it now is a couple of big mirrors, some chairs, one of the sofa's from Peter's office and a big screen, for changing behind.  
  
Sophie: I can't believe I'm about to get married.  
Shelby: Sorry, too late to back out know.  
Juliet: Sophie you look beautiful......and so do we.  
Ashley smiles: Yup, were gonna knock them dead.  
Daisy: the guys are gonna drop.  
Sophie looks worried: I wonder what's keeping Cat.  
Juliet: don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here soon. I can't wait to see her.  
Sophie: I hope so.  
Ashley changes the subject: I bet Gracie will looks so cute in her dress.  
Daisy smiles: She'll be a mini-Annie.  
Sophie smiles: Yeah, it was amazing how she got a flower girl dress nearly identical to your dresses.  
Shelby looks herself over in the mirror again: And who says Agnes doesn't have everything you need.  
Sophie smiles: good point.  
Juliet: I can't wait to see Gracie.  
  
Just then Annie walks in with Gracie, who has the cutest little dress on.  
  
Juliet: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, she's so cute.  
Sophie: Hey Gracie! You look beautiful.  
Gracie smiles: You too.  
Annie turns to Sophie: You look drop dead gorgeous!  
Sophie: As long as I don't fall, I'm happy with it.  
Daisy: Your train is pretty long.  
Shelby: Careful walking down the isle. You don't want to get married with a broken ankle.  
Sophie: I'll be careful.  
Ashley: OK so, everything's set except Cat right.   
Sophie: right. I hope nothings happened.  
  
As if on cue Cat rushes in and looses her breath when she sees Sophie.  
  
Cat: Oh my God, you look so beautiful! I'm so sorry I'm late, my plane was delayed.  
Sophie goes over and hugs her: Don't worry, you here now.  
Cat: I'm so excited, I wonder what Peter looks like.  
Ashley: probably one of those hottie men that Sophie was reading about.  
Shelby: Yeah in that magazine, what was it called...oh  
Ashley and her say in unison: PlayWeddings!  
  
They burst out laughing and nearly fall down.  
  
Shelby: With the little bunnies  
Ashley: And the tuxes.  
  
They're laughing hysterically and fall onto the sofa together.  
  
Cat: OK, I missed something.  
Daisy: You don't wanna know.  
Juliet: Oh I missed you so much.  
Cat: me too. Give me a hug.  
  
Juliet goes over and hugs her, as does Daisy. Ashley and Shelby have calmed down.  
  
Shelby: What no hug for Me?  
Cat smiles: Come here.  
  
Shelby goes and hugs her then goes over to Ashley: This is Ashley, the newest member to our dorm.  
Ashley: You know I would hug you but seeing as I don't know you and all.  
Cat laughs: Don't worry. So your my re-placement?   
Ashley smiles: Yup, I even took your bed.  
Cat: Glad it went to someone worthy.  
Ashley: thanks. I've heard a lot about you, nice to be able to put a face to the name. You're like a legend around here, well in the Cliffhangers anyway. The whole Dog's peak thing sounds awesome.  
Cat: Oh I loved that.  
Ashley smiles: I can't wait to try it.  
Shelby: Well it's great that our old hiking demon and our new one are getting along but you (she points to Cat) need to be beautified.  
Cat: oh thanks.  
Shelby smiles: you know what I mean, I wanna see the dress on you. This'll be the first time we all stand together in the dresses.  
Juliet: Oh yeah, come on Cat.  
Cat: OK.  
  
She takes the dress from the back of a chair and goes behind the big screen.  
  
*******************************************************************  
Meanwhile in the Boys Dorm  
  
Seeing how the girls got the A.D building, Peter decided that the guys would take the boys dorm. All the beds are pushed to one side of the room, the other side housing one extremely wide mirror and two smaller ones, all six chairs and desks, that are covered in hair gel and drinks, and the other sofa from Peter's office. Curtis, Scott and Ezra are standing in front of the mirror, making final adjustments to the tuxes. Peter's changing in the bathroom, David and Sean are sitting on the beds putting on their shoes, and Auggie is standing in front of a smaller mirror, trying to tie his tie.  
  
Auggie: I hate these tie thingys.  
Scott smiles: it's all in the wrist muchacho.  
Auggie: Yeah thanks meat, that's a great help.  
Ezra: There pretty annoying though, I never liked wearing them.  
Curtis smiles: don't tell Peter that.  
Ezra: I'm gonna make an exception today.  
Peter walks out of the bathroom: Thanks Ez, wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable.  
Ezra: don't worry Peter, I'm not going to be concentrating on the tie.  
Scott smiles: Yeah, we'll be too busy waiting for you to mess up the vows.  
Peter smiles and slaps Scott on the back: Thanks Scott. You know I can't wait till you get married, cos then I'll be there waiting for you to mess up, maybe if you're lucky I'll even help you mess up.  
Sean: Yeah, you can throw your shoe at him.  
Peter: I think we've had enough shoe throwing these past few weeks.  
Sean gets off the bed and walks over to the mirror: Thanks for letting us off the punishments.  
Peter smiles: couldn't have one of the groomsmen hauling wood up the aisle.  
David laughs: That would be hilarious.  
Peter: Don't get any ideas.  
David: You kidding me? I wouldn't dream of messing up your wedding.  
Peter: Uh huh. Why don't I believe you. Oh that's right, you're name is David Ruxton.  
David: Dwight David Ruxton actually.  
Sean: Dwight? That doesn't suit you man.  
David: Yeah I know, that's why I took David.  
Auggie: got it.  
Peter: got what?  
Auggie walks over to the mirror and inspects his tie: The tie, I tied it, finally. (he smiles) Not bad.  
David: We are looking fly, my brothers.  
Scott laughs: My brothers.  
David: Hey I say what I know.  
Peter: OK. What time is it?  
Curtis looks at his watch: About an hour to go.  
Ezra: You know, I'm actually excited.  
Peter: Great feeling huh?  
Ezra: Haven't felt it for a while, did I mention how grateful I am that you chose us.  
Auggie: Yeah thanks man.  
Peter: Who else would I pick.  
Scott: Yeah but...coming from you it means a lot.  
Ezra: We're finally getting your trust.  
Peter: Hey, I always trusted you guys, this is just something I didn't want to do without you.  
Auggie: We're glad you're not.  
Sean: I'm gonna cry.  
David: And then I'm gonna cry.  
They say in unison 'and then we're all gonna cry'.  
( I ripped that off the craft, I ripped a lot of stuff off for this story, SORRY! hehe)  
Curtis smiles: Too emotional for you boys huh?  
Sean: Nah, we just wanted to lighten up the moment. He slaps Peter on the back 'wouldn't want you getting all teary eyed yet, save it for the ceremony'.  
Peter: Will do......now have we forgotten anything.  
Curtis: I think we've got everything.  
Auggie: 'cept the hair man, we gotta style the hair.  
Sean: Oh, actual gel. It's been too long.  
David: What is it that girls say 'we've gotta inhance our beauty'.  
Ezra: What beauty, you've gotta start from scratch.  
David: Very funny E, just wait till my hair is all smooth and sexy, then you'll be begging to be seen with me.  
Ezra: I highly doubt that.  
Peter: OK, OK. You guys ruin your hair with all that goo, while Curtis and I do our hair the real way.  
Sean: You mean the old fashioned way.  
Scott: They hardly have any hair, so course they're not gonna gel it.  
Peter: Excuse me.  
Scott smiles: You both have really short cuts.  
Curtis: You know, back in the good old days, every boy in the country would have a nice proper cut, not all long and curly like yours.  
Scott smirks: Yeah wouldn't you just kill to have my killer hair.  
Sean: Blonde is the way to go.  
Ezra: yeah right.  
Sean: I'm serious, Blonde is the best. Think about it, Scott's got blonde hair right.   
Auggie: Yeah.  
Sean: And so does Shelby. Now Shelby's hair is a funky shade of blonde, and it's pretty long. Scott's hair is nearly the same funky shade and it's kinda long, he's got that whole curly thing goin on.  
Ezra: So your saying Shelby and Scott are together because of their hair.  
Sean: I'm not saying they're together because of it, I'm just saying they're easier on the eyes when they are together, blonde and blonde, it's all about color co-ordination.  
Auggie: So then you and Ash are good together because she has sandy hair, and you have sandy hair.  
Ezra: And cos your hair is short.  
Sean: well that's one of the reasons we're good together, But my hair isn't short short, and neither is Ash's, mines normal I guess and hers is shoulder length.  
David: Her shoulder or yours.  
Sean: Her's, I'm a bit taller than her.  
Auggie: So the same with me and Jules.  
Sean: Dark and dark, and again hers is long and yours is kinda long.  
Scott: Same with  
Ezra changes the subject before Peter finds out about him and Daisy: You know Shelby and Ash are the same height, did you notice that?  
Sean: Yeah, They're just about the same, I'm a tiny bit shorter than Scott though.  
Peter: only by about a tenth of an inch.  
Sean smiles: But I'm more built.  
Scott smirks: I'm taller.  
Sean: think about it man, Muscle over height. Always.  
David: I'd beat you both with my eyes closed.  
  
Everyone laughs and finishes fixing their hair. Once Auggie, Ezra and David had finished fighting over the gel and Sean and Scott had finished a whole container of wax, they made their way out of the dorm and towards two small tents. They go into the second one and sit down in some chairs that were put there.  
  
Ezra: How come we didn't change in a tent, I mean wouldn't that have been easier than re-arranging the dorm?  
Sean: Hey I've had enough of those un-real changing rooms, I like to be surrounded by actual walls.  
Scott: I hear you man.  
  
They slap hands and help themselves to the mixed nuts that are on a small table.  
  
Auggie: So is this like the waiting area or what?  
Peter: Yeah, the girls don't have to be at the aisle until 2, we'll have to go early and sort everything out, where everyone stands etc. Well me and Curtis will anyway.  
David has his mouth stuffed with nuts: No we, can go too. I wanna see what the decorators have done with the place.  
Sean: dude you just saw it there.  
David: oh I wasn't looking, I was scanning for any guests you know so I could show off my S-E-X-Y skills.  
Peter laughs: Please.  
Sean smiles: No David's right, we should look out for guests, you know in case they need GUIDING.  
David turns around: Uh, yeah why not.  
  
He leans towards the guys and whispers: What am I gonna do if that guy recognizes me?  
Sean: Say you don't know what he's talking about, no-one else saw it but us.  
Scott: he probably won't recognize you, you were wearing different clothes.  
Auggie: Don't worry bout it, dude looked too scared to remember you.  
Ezra: If he does ID you to Peter I'd be happy to explain to him about your mental condition.  
David: that might work.  
Ezra: OK that was a joke.  
Sean: Dave chill, he's not gonna narc you.   
Peter: Hey guys, here's the order your going to walk in.  
  
He opens out a folded piece of paper that was on the table and shows it to them.   
  
Peter: OK so Gracie is up first. Once she reaches the first row of guests Scott and Shelby start walking.  
Scott: First row, OK.  
Peter: Then Juliet and Auggie, followed by David and Cat. After them are Sean and Ash, and Daisy and Ezra. Everybody OK with that.  
Scott: Yup.  
Peter: remember the next coupe starts walking when the couple ahead of them reach the first row of guests.  
Ezra: Isn't that kinda late, I mean shouldn't the next couple start walking sooner.  
Curtis: Peter wants to make it longer, savor the moment.  
Sean smiles: drag it out for Sophie you mean.  
Peter: very funny, but I don't want to rush this, everything has to be perfect.  
Scott: Peter it will be perfect.  
Auggie: Just stop stressing.  
Peter: OK, I'm calm.  
Sean: So are we just gonna chill in here for a while or can we go outside and sort out where everyone goes.   
Ezra: Yeah I need some air, this tie is trying to kill me.  
David: Hey me too. Maybe they're brothers.  
Ezra: evil twins.  
Auggie: You guys really do watch to much TV.  
Peter smiles: Well there's about half an hour to go so lets get out there and sort everything out.  
Auggie: cool.   
  
They get up and leave the tent and walk to where all the guests are seated.  
  
*******************************************************************  
In the Other Tent  
  
Shelby: OK, so we have to stay here until Frank comes and gets us.  
Annie: that's what he said. Peter and the guys are going to organize everything out there so when Frank comes to get us all we have to do is walk.  
Daisy: Waiting for the men's call, I don't think I entirely agree with that.  
Ashley: So Tarzan and Jane.  
Daisy: Exactly.  
Cat: I think since they're doing all the organizing out there we'll let it slide.  
Juliet: I can't wait, this is going to be so amazing. Oh my god, was that Frank?  
  
She looks around the tent but turns back around disappointed when she doesn't see anything.  
  
Shelby: Why did you think that was Frank?  
Juliet: I thought I heard something.  
Ashley: Oh my God! Oh, that's OK.  
Juliet: What? What.  
Ashley: Sorry I thought I saw Frank.........it was just a bear.  
Juliet: Ahhhhhhh.  
  
Shelby and her burst out laughing again and Daisy tries not to copy them.  
  
Juliet: How come you always scare me with the bear?  
Ashley calms down: I don't know, I really have to get new material. It was just a joke Jules.  
Juliet smiles: I know, oh I know a joke. What's Ashley's middle name?  
  
Daisy, Shelby and Ash all look at each other.   
  
Daisy: I don't know.  
Juliet smirks: Shelby!  
  
The three look at each other confused.  
  
Daisy: I don't get it.  
Shelby: That's not her middle name.  
Ashley: Yeah, that's not my middle name.  
  
While Juliet tries to explain to them about how she came up with the joke, Cat turns to Sophie and Annie.  
  
Cat: I think I might agree with Jules, they're very alike.  
Sophie: Yeah, I know. Peter and I noticed it when she first arrived.  
Cat: I'd be careful, she might explode like Shel did last year. I wouldn't want anyone to have to go through that.  
Sophie: We're keeping an eye on her.  
Cat: Shelby seems to have improved, she's not being as mean to Jules.  
Sophie: I think it's been good for her having Ash around, she probably sees herself in her.  
Cat: They all look great, God I missed this place.  
Sophie: You have to come visit more often.   
Cat: Yeah, I will. Freshman year's been busy though, trying to get the ropes of everything. Boy is it different from here.  
Annie: Have you decided your major yet?  
Cat smiles: I always knew that I wanted to do psychology. Hope this place is still here when I get the degree.  
Sophie: It will, and there'll be a place here waiting for you.  
Cat: I can't wait.  
Gracie: Mommy, can I go to the bathroom?  
Annie: Duty calls, come on honey.  
  
They walk out of the tent and towards the lodge. Annie sees Peter on the way and waves to him. He's about to go over when Someone taps him on the shoulder.  
  
Peter turns around and smiles: it's been too long.  
Hannah: I know.  
  
Peter reaches over and hugs her: So how've you been?  
Hannah: Busy actually. I'm working again.  
Peter: that's great, where?  
Hannah: Actually in a college. Always knew that psychology degree would come in handy.  
Peter: Do you like it?  
Hannah: you know I do, as much as I miss this place, I just couldn't go back to doing what I was doing here. At least at the college I don't get absorb the kids problems. I just couldn't handle that again.  
Peter: well I'm glad you're happy.  
Hannah: you too, how excited are you really?  
Peter: A lot more then I'm letting on. I've been waiting for this day for along time.  
Hannah: I hope it's everything you've been waiting for.  
Peter: it will once I see Sophie, I can't wait for you to meet her. She's the best.  
Hannah: I can't wait.  
Voice: Neither can i.  
  
Hannah turns around and sees Frank smiling behind her: Hey Hannah.  
Hannah: Frank, hi. God I missed you guys. Give me a hug.  
  
They hug.  
  
Frank: I'd love to talk and catch up but I think we'll have to leave that till after the ceremony. (he turns to Peter) I'm going to go get the girls, then once we've got them ready I'll get Sophie.   
Peter smiles: OK.   
Hannah: I can't wait to see them all dressed up.   
Peter: You won't recognize them, they've done a lot of growing up this past year.  
Frank: I'll go get them.  
  
Frank walks over to wards the tents and knocks on the side.  
  
Frank calls through the opening: I'm knocking but it's not making any sound. is it safe to come in.  
Sophie laughs: Come on in.  
Frank walks in: Wow, you girls look beautiful.  
Shelby: so when were we not beautiful?  
Frank smirks: when you first came here, you were a bomb site on legs.  
Shelby smiles: Thanks Frank, love you too.  
Frank: It's show time. I'm gonna take the 5 girls and Gracie, and get them ready. Once everything's in place I'll come back for you two.  
Sophie: OK.  
Cat: You wanna come with us Gracie?  
She nods her head: Bye Mommy.  
Annie smiles: I'll be out in a few minutes OK?(I don't know what that is in Japanese. I'm assuming that Annie always talked to Gracie in Japanese or Korean or whatever so that she's be fluent in both English and whatever language that is. Is that right or did I miss something?)  
  
The girls walk out of the tent with Frank and go over to Peter. Hannah has her back to the girls so they don't know it's her.  
  
Cat: Hey Peter.  
Hannah turns around and gasps: Oh My God.  
Cat: Hannah? I missed you so much.  
  
Cat and Hannah hug for what seems like forever and then she turns to the other girls.  
  
Hannah: Hey guys.  
Juliet: I haven't seen you for ages. They hug then Hannah sees Shelby.  
Hannah: Shelby? My God you've grown up.  
Shelby laughs slightly: I try. They hug.  
Daisy: Hey.  
Hannah: Hey Daisy, still reading the tarot cards?  
Daisy smiles: Of course. Again they hug.  
  
Ashley smiles: Left out once again, the turmoil of a newbie.  
Peter smiles and puts his hands on Ash's shoulders: This is Ashley, newest female Cliffhanger.  
Ashley laughs: Thanks for clearing that up.  
Shelby: He's right, I couldn't tell if you were a boy or a girl when you first came either.  
Ashley: Ha ha ha. Your non funniness never ceases to amaze me.   
Shelby: We're too alike.  
Shelby walks over to Ash: Ashley is technically Cat's replacement, but we don't like to call her that. We have other names to call her.  
Ashley: I can think of a few names to call you too.  
Shelby: Wouldn't you just think we're sisters?  
Juliet: No competition to which ones the evil twin.  
Shelby: I have so not been mean to you this year.  
Ashley: I was only kidding with the bear thing.  
Juliet smiles: it was a joke.  
Ashley: Hey Jules you're getting better, nice one.  
Shelby: Not bad.  
Juliet: ha ha triplets.  
Shelby and Ashley: 'ha ha NO'  
  
Everyone laughs and Ashley looks at Hannah: So you're Hannah, I've heard a lot about you?   
Hannah: Nice to meet you. Looks like you've settled in fine.  
Shelby: Yeah she fits in fine on this planet.  
Ashley: That's funny cos I was just thinking how you don't.   
Peter puts one arm around both of them: they get on a little too well.  
Hannah laughs: I can see that.  
Cat: We better go get ready with the guys.  
Shelby: Oooh, I wanna see the tuxes. Come on Ash.  
  
They walk over to the guys arm in arm and separate when they meet their respective others.  
  
Juliet: We should go too, see you guys later.   
The other three walk off to the guys with Gracie.  
  
Hannah: Ashley's a lot like Shelby.  
Peter sighs: I know, Sophie and I have been trying to figure that out since she first came here.  
Hannah: don't worry about it today.   
'Hey guys'  
  
they turn around and see Spencer Carrier standing there, (everyone's just popping in aren't they.)  
  
Hannah: Spencer. She hugs him.  
Spencer: I have not seen you for so long. You look great.  
Hannah: You too, how's the real world treating you. Still good?  
Spencer smiles: Still good......Hey Peter. They hug.  
Peter: good to see you again.  
Spencer: I'm sure you're really busy so I'll get outta your hair.   
Peter: OK but I'm gonna grill you on Tibet later, that Internet broadcast wasn't enough for me.  
Spencer laughs: I didn't think it would be. I'll catch you later.  
Hannah: I'll let you go too.  
Peter: OK see you guys after.  
'Yeah'  
  
they walk off to the seats and Peter heads over to the Cliffhangers.  
  
Peter: Everyone set.  
Auggie: Yup.  
Peter: OK.  
  
Frank walks up: OK guys places, I'm going to get Sophie and Annie so I need you guys to get in your lines.   
Scott: Here we go.  
Peter smiles: Yeah.  
Frank: Curtis, you get them organized, I'll get the ladies.  
  
Frank walks off to the tent again and Curtis leads the group to the start of the carpet.  
  
Curtis: OK, Gracie you stand here.  
Gracie: OK.  
Curtis: So when the music starts, you walk down the carpet and throw the flowers. Just like we practiced OK.  
Gracie smiles: Yeah.  
Curtis: Scott and Shelby you're behind her, remember when Gracie reaches the front row start walking.  
Scott: Got it.  
Peter: Then Jules and Auggie do the same.  
Juliet smiles: OK.  
Auggie: Calm down twig.  
  
They get in line behind Scott and Shelby.  
  
Curtis: OK then uh..  
Peter: David and Cat.  
David gives his arm to Cat: Shall we.  
Cat laughs: Let's.  
  
they get behind Auggie and Juliet, and Sean and Ash behind them.   
  
Ezra: We're up.  
Peter: Remember the front row.  
Daisy: don't worry.  
  
They stand after Sean and Ashley and Peter and Curtis walk around them making sure everything looks right.   
  
Peter: OK, me and Curtis are going to go up to the altar. When you reach us, separate. Girls on the left, guys on the right. OK.  
Auggie: Go have fun Peter.  
Scott: Nothings gonna go wrong.  
Shelby: And if it does...  
Ashley: we'll blame it on David.  
David: ha ha. Everything'll be fine Peter.  
Cat: Yeah, enjoy yourself.  
Peter smiles: Thanks guys, what would I do without you.  
Ezra: Nothing good anyway.  
  
Curtis: Annie is going to walk after Daisy and Ezra, then Sophie and Frank.  
Cat: It's so sweet that Frank's walking Sophie down the aisle.  
Shelby smiles: it's a true horizon wedding.  
Peter: See you up there.  
  
Peter and Curtis walk up the aisle and stand to the right, near the minister.  
Frank and Annie walk towards the back of the line, blocking The view of Sophie. Once everyone is in their places a song starts to play. Gracie starts her walk down the aisle, smiling and throwing down flowers. People start taking pictures of her and saying how cute she is, and she loves all the attention. Once she reaches the front row, she sits down beside Hannah. Scott and Shelby walk next, each one dreaming of the day they'll be watching their bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down the aisle, then Auggie and an over-excited Juliet start their walk. Once they reach the famous first row Cat and David do their thing, followed by Sean and Ashley. Each time a pair separates, Peter's heart starts racing even faster. Each pair finished walking is one less block of his view of Sophie. He's now regretting telling them to walk so slow. Daisy and Ezra walk in what seems like slow-motion to Peter. They stop walking and part, each one going to a side. Ever so slowly Peter begins to see Sophie at the end of the line, which is too far away for his liking. Annie starts her walk and is just blocking Peter's view of Sophie's face, he can see her dress which looks beautiful, but that's not enough for him. He smiles, thinking about how he feels like he's going through withdrawal. Eventually, Annie reaches Peter and she smiles, then walks to the left. That is when, finally, Peter gets a clear view of Sophie. His Sophie, walking ever so gracefully down the aisle with the man who helped him through so much. He can't take his eyes off her, her every stride, every eye movement. She looks him straight in the eyes and smiles, the sweetest smile Peter had ever see, she look breathtaking.   
Finally they reach the aisle and Frank hands Sophie over to him. They're both so overwhelmed they feel like they're in a dream, he takes her hands and smiles at her, letting her know, in that one smiles, exactly how he feels. She returns the re-assuring smile and they turn to the minister. The next few minutes go through in a blur and before they know it, it's time to say the vows.  
  
Minister: Do you Peter Joseph Scarbrow take Sophie Marie Becker to be your lawful wedded wife?  
Peter's voice breaks and he laughs slightly: I do.  
  
Sophie smiles.  
  
Minister: And do you Sophie Marie Becker take Peter Joseph Scarbrow to be your lawful wedded husband?  
Sophie looks into Peter's eyes and knows that she'll never have to run away again: I do.   
Minister: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Peter smiles and leans in and gives Sophie the sweetest, most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Everyone stands up and cheers as they turn around, hand in hand, and walk back down the aisle, as Mr. and Mrs. Peter Scarbrow. Once they reach the end of the carpet they walk towards the big tent, where the caterers have set up tables and chairs, for every guest, with an area in the middle for dancing. Peter and Sophie make their way to the head table, in the middle of the room, and sit down beside each other, at the top. Everyone sits in their groups at various tables and soon all the guests are either enjoying eating or dancing to the live music. All the Cliffhangers are sitting at the head table with Peter and Sophie, as are Annie, Curtis, Gracie, Frank, Jeff, Roger, Hannah, Marc (Peter's brother) and Sophie's sister, Sarah and husband, Matt.  
  
Matt: I got some great shots back at the aisle that I think you'll be very happy with.  
Sophie: I can't wait till we can be one of those married couples that always has their wedding photos out on the coffee table.  
Sarah: They'll be great.  
Matt: I've got a lot of good shots so far but I'm sure you'd like to get some group ones later.  
Peter: Definitely, we can pose all night. He takes a sip of his champagne.  
Matt: Great.  
Hannah: I can't believe so many old students are here.  
Peter: I know, there's a table full of them.  
Roger: Who's that one beside Spencer, I can't remember his name, but I know I taught him.  
Peter looks: Um, oh Paul.   
Roger: Paul, that's it.  
Hannah: Was he the kid with the funny last name?  
Peter laughs: Yeah, Paul Bearer.  
Sophie laughs: Paul Bearer? That poor kid.  
Peter laughs: I know, if he wasn't being picked on for the cemetery reference they were ragging on him about being related to bears.  
  
Ashley and Shelby burst out laughing.   
  
Ashley smiles: wait which one is he again?  
Shelby: was it beside Spencer or behind him?  
Peter: If you two go near him you're on shuns for life.  
Ashley: oh come on, why would we do anything to him.   
Shelby: Yeah, do we look suspicious?  
Peter: Yes, I know you too well. Just stay sitting and act like the two mature young ladies you were during the ceremony.  
  
They look at each other and burst out laughing again.  
  
Shelby: Once again, I have to remind you that we are not young ladies.  
Ashley: we're highly manipulative dysfunctional adolescents.  
  
All the adults look at them surprised.  
  
They look at each other and say in unison 'we blame our parents'.  
  
They all laugh and get back to their idle chit chat or meals. Once everyone had finished eating, Peter decided to take Sophie out for their first dance of the night. All the other couples cleared the dance floor and let them enjoy their first dance as a married couple. Peter nodded at the band and they started playing a song Sophie knew all to well.  
  
Sophie smiles: I can't believe you did this.  
Peter: I thought our first dance as an old married couple should be to our song.  
Sophie: This is my favorite song in the whole world.  
Peter: Now it's mine too.  
They danced in silence for the rest of the song, just enjoying being in each other's arms. Once the song ended, the band went back to their urban beat sound and a lot of other couples joined them on the dance floor. Back at the head table the Cliffhangers started getting ideas.  
  
Scott looks at Shelby: Would you like to dance?  
Shelby: Well, seeing how Peter is taken, I guess.  
Scott smiles: Great.  
  
Scott takes her hand and leads her out on the dance floor. Sean, and Auggie follow his lead and bring their girls out to dance.  
  
Ezra: So uh Dais, would you like to dance, or not, either one.  
Daisy smiles: Come on.  
  
She pulls him out onto the floor and they dance with their friends.  
  
David: You can tell me where to get off if you want but, how come Hank's not here?  
Cat smiles: He's at a workshop in Boston, couldn't get away.  
David: so you guys have that long distance thing going on.  
Cat: Yup.  
David: does it work?  
Cat: Yeah, I mean we're not that far away, he comes and visits all the time. I've gotten the hang of college now so I'm going to start visiting him here, and Horizon of course.  
David: added bonus.  
Cat smiles: yeah.  
David: OK, so you wanna dance? I mean everyone's out there in a big group so we wouldn't actually be dancing together.  
Cat laughs: I'd love too.  
  
They walk out on the dance floor and join their group, a group they would always be in, no matter where they were are who they became. Peter and Sophie looked at their group of kids, enjoying themselves, not thinking about their problems. They saw how strong they had become and how much they had grown up. Their kids had seen and been through a lot of things that no-one their age should have had to see. They had had to grow up fast, and deal   
with things some adults wouldn't even be able to handle. But they had each other, and they always would. Peter looks away from his group and at his new wife. He leans in and whispers in her ear 'I still have to show you that surprise'.  
  
Sophie smiles: I almost forgot.  
Peter: How about we go after the group photographs.  
Sophie smiles sweetly: I can't wait.  
  
They finish their dance and go back to their table for a breather. Once everyone had had enough of dancing, they went outside for the group photographs.  
  
Matt: OK, this is the perfect lighting for photographs so everybody smile, you'll be able to see every detail in these shots.   
Sarah: a bit full of ourselves aren't we?  
Matt: I know what I'm doing.  
Sarah: Sure.  
  
They spent about half an hour taking photos and got about a hundred shots, loads with Peter, Sophie and the Cliffhanger's. Guests started saying their good-byes and thanks, and soon enough only family, and close friends were left.  
  
Juliet: that was one of the best days of my life.  
Ezra: I'm never gonna forget today.  
Shelby: it was a success.  
Ashley: Enjoy the rest of your day, tomorrow will be a total new ball-park.   
Peter: thanks for the reminder.  
Scott: I'm beat.  
Annie: Me too, (she looks at Gracie) and I bet your very tired.  
Gracie smiles and shakes her head: No.  
Peter: Well, we'll have to love you and leave you because we have somewhere to be.  
David: Ah, a mystery.  
Ashley: No mystery, probably a hotel room.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Shelby: Make that a motel room.  
  
Her and Ashley laugh.  
  
Peter: You guys are full of joke today, but no. We're not going to any type of room. it's a surprise.  
Sophie: I'm slightly scared.  
Peter: Well don't be. OK, we're gonna go, thank you so much for everything.  
Sophie: Yeah, it meant so much to us.  
Annie: We'd do it again in a second.  
Peter: OK, Cliffhangers seeing how the guys dorm has been Refurbished, I think the lodge should be a suitable replacement.  
Ezra: all of us?  
Peter: all of you, but be warned......  
Roger: Jeff and I will watching your every move.  
Auggie: thanks Peter, have a good time.   
Peter: We will, see you all tomorrow.  
  
They wave them off as Peter and Sophie get into Peter's car.  
  
Peter: OK, just a quick stop At the house and we'll be set.  
Sophie: I'm excited now.  
  
*******************************************************************  
A half hour Later.  
  
Sophie and Peter are in the truck I casual clothes. Sophie has a blindfold on.  
  
Sophie: Peter, are we there yet?  
Peter laughs: Nearly.  
Sophie: This is itching my forehead.  
Peter: Hold on a second......OK, we're here.  
  
He jumps out of the truck and rushes over to Sophie's side. He helps her out and takes off the blindfold.  
  
Sophie: You brought me to a mountain?  
Peter: Just wait and see. Here...  
  
he hands her a harness and Climbing rope.  
  
Sophie: We're going to climb it?  
Peter: Yup.  
Sophie: OK.  
Peter: the surprise is at the top.  
Sophie smiles: we better get going then.  
  
they start up the mountain and work together to get up steep ridges and loose rock. They go on climbing for what seems like ever but they finally see the peak.  
  
Peter: it's just up there Soph.  
Sophie: OK.  
  
They climb up the final few ridges and Peter is the first one to the top. He bends down and helps Sophie up. Once she catches her breath she looks around and looses it again. They're standing on top of the peak Peter was standing on at the end of Scott Free. The only difference this time is that Peter's not alone.  
  
Sophie: Peter it's......  
Peter: Not nearly as beautiful as you.  
  
She smiles at him and he leans in and kisses her. He wraps his strong arms around her waist and they look at the breathtaking view before them. Their kids still had some way to go before they could move on with their lives but at least Peter and Sophie had one more thing on their side, they were finally, side by side, standing on HIGHER GROUND.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
sinead   
  
Well, that was that. Don't worry it's not the end, I still have way more things to add to this story. Sorry it took me so long to post this. But better late than never right? Anywho PLEASE REVIEW and I'll see you guys next time.  
  
  
PS: Check out my profile it has some info about Kett Turton (David on HG) and Brent Glenen (who played Issac Wilson in Hope Falls). I think you'll like it. Plus there's a pic of Kett from a movie, it should be approved by now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 9

Disclaimer: I am not claiming to own anybody, cept the people I made up. you know who they are.  
  
A/N: Well, sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooo long but I was busy with my stupid IRISH CAMP!!!!! It was so lame. Also fanfic.net wouldn't let me on for ages, it was really annoying me. Then my computer decides it won't let me use the Internet, and just to finish it off it crashes. Then the tragic Sept 11 happens, and I didn't really get a chance to write again until now. My heart goes out to everyone who is affected by the attacks , I hope it'll turn out OK for you.   
  
*******************************************************************  
THE CLIFFHANGERS RETURN  
Chapter 9  
  
Peter and Sophie are siting on the sofa in the lodge, waiting for the Cliffhangers.   
  
Sophie: So how are we gonna tell her?  
Peter sighs: I guess we should just come out with it. We'll keep her behind after group and she what she wants to do.  
Sophie: I hope it doesn't upset her too much.  
Peter: even if it does she won't show it. We'll have to keep an eye on her.   
Sophie: Keep an eye on her, keep on eye on him. That's all we seem to saying these days.   
Peter: They've all come so far, they have new tools. But we still have to teach them how to use them.  
Sophie sighs: it just scares me that I haven't got a clue how she's going to react. I thought I knew all my kids, I really don't.  
Peter: no parent does.  
  
They hear a noise behind them and turn around. David is picking himself off the ground.  
  
David: would you please not do that in future!  
Auggie is glaring down at him: if you watch your mouth I wont have to.  
  
Peter and Sophie get up.  
  
Sophie: Care to explain what's going on.  
David: Auggie here, and me were just having a slight difference of opinion.  
Peter doesn't look satisfied: Auggie?  
Auggie: He dissed Jules, again! So he got put down.   
David: By put down he means shoved.  
Sophie: David, if I hear you making one more snide remark about anyone you're on shuns. Auggie, we understand you were trying to defend Juliet but you know that violence is not the way.  
  
Auggie mumbles a 'sorry', as does David. The rest of the Cliffhangers come into view and take seats around the room. Juliet mouths a quick 'thanks' to Auggie, and sits beside Ashley.  
  
Peter: David, Auggie, take a seat so we can get started.   
  
They glare at each other one more time and sit as far away from each other as possible.  
  
Sophie: OK, seems we have some issues that need to be discussed.   
Peter: who's going first?  
  
No one says anything, just avoids eye-contact with their two counselors.  
  
Peter: we can stay here all night.  
  
Juliet looks around the room and sighs: David just said something stupid and Auggie defended me, end of story.  
Shelby: No, not end of story. David has been making stupid comments all week, and I think we deserve to know why.  
David smirks: Guess I'm just giving you some competition.   
Shelby: for what, bitch of the year? I dropped out of that comp a long time ago.   
Ashley: Look he's not gonna say anything so why bother? Just leave him alone.  
  
Everyone looks at her surprised, including David. Sean leans over and whispers 'you feeling OK?'  
  
David: So when Auggie defends Juliet it's fine, but when someone even tries to defend me everyone looks surprised.   
Ashley gives him a cold stare: Let's get this clear, David. I was not defending you, I was stating the simple fact that you are not worth wasting time talking about. All you do is sit there, with that stupid grin on your face and make stupid ass jokes, that by the way are not even funny. Me and Shel would beat you any day. God David, Jules would beat you!  
Juliet smiles: Thanks.  
David just sniggers and returns Ash's glare: What's up your butt today?  
Sean jumps up: What did you say?  
David gets up and faces him: I said...  
  
Ashley pulls Sean back down.  
  
Ashley: Don't you get it David, no one cares what you just said. We just block it out, we don't even hear you anymore. Your wasting your breath.   
David turns to Peter and Sophie: So you're just gonna let her insult me like that.  
Sophie: Ashley was saying what she was feeling. That's what we do here David.  
Peter: Maybe if you started doing it we wouldn't be having this problem.  
David: So we have a problem now do we?  
Peter: you tell me.  
David slumps down into the chair: Jeez! I say Jules looks like Rosie O'Donnell and we have a crisis.  
(No offense to any ROSIE fans, personally I think she's funny, but totally annoying)  
Shelby: Oh my God, you just did it again dumb-ass.  
Auggie: Take that back.  
David: Make me.  
  
Peter stands up and holds down Auggie before he can jump up and kill David.   
  
Peter: David...a word after group please. Everyone else just calm down, Aug that includes you.  
  
Auggie breaks his glare from David and gives a small nod.  
  
Sophie: OK, anyone else got anything they want to discuss?  
Ezra: Yeah, is group over?  
Peter: Wrong question. Anyone else?.........or will we do a circle exercise.  
  
A mass groan is heard through-out the room.  
  
Peter smiles: Circle exercise it is. OK, go round the circle and finish this sentence. Um......  
  
He looks at Sophie for help. She smiles and takes the floor' I want...'. Finish it off.   
Peter: But no stupid answers, think about this.  
Sophie: OK, Auggie. You're up?  
Auggie: I want......to make my parents proud of me when I leave here. I'm gonna be the first Ciceros to go to college, well out of my siblings anyway.  
Peter: good Aug. Jules?  
Juliet smiles at him: I want...to have a wedding as perfect as yours was.  
Sophie: Thanks Jules.  
Juliet: did you get the pictures yet?  
Peter laughs: Not yet, but you'll be the first to know when we get them.  
Sophie: Ezra.  
Ezra: I want a sandwich.  
Sophie: Uh-uh.   
Ezra: But I'm hungry, that's what I want. It's my opinion!  
Peter: hmmmm, nice save. Daisy?  
Daisy: I want to play golf.  
  
Everyone looks at her.  
  
Peter: OK...care to explain.  
Daisy: I dunno, I just feel like playing golf. With a seven iron.  
  
Shelby smirks.  
  
Sean: I want to play a serious game of football.   
Scott: oh yeah.   
Ashley: guys and contact sports. I don't get it.  
Shelby: No one with a brain can.  
Sophie smiles: Ashley, your turn.  
Ashley: I want......um......ooh, a crunch bar! I haven't had one of them for ages, serious cravings.  
Shelby: I don't know about a crunch bar, but I'd kill for a twinkie.  
Sean: Cookie dough.  
Scott: double chocolate chip fudge brownie cookie dough.  
Sean: Yeah man.   
Ezra: That's something I don't get. Girls and chocolate? I thought they were supposed to be afraid of it or something, you know the whole fat thing.   
Ashley: I dunno. I guess we like it so much because it supposedly affects your weight, you know you want the things you can't have. All I know is it tastes good.  
Shelby: Yeah Peter, we should have some flown in.  
Peter: It's on my to-do list......not!  
Ashley gives him a look: so mature.  
Peter gives her that goofy smile, the cute one, you guys know it: I know.  
Sophie: So food and football are your answers?  
  
The four look at each other and nod ' Yup '.  
Sophie looks at Peter: This isn't exactly what we had in mind when we started this topic, but anyway......David.  
David: I want to go home.  
Peter and Sophie exchange glances: OK. Although there were some weird answers, you guys all managed to express yourselves, I think. Light's out in 20.  
  
The cliffhangers get up to leave when Peter remembers he needs to talk to some of them.  
  
Peter: Ohh, David I need to talk to you. And Daisy.  
  
Ezra looks at Daisy: What's this about.  
Daisy: I don't know. I'll tell you when I find out.  
Ezra: good luck.  
Daisy: thanks.  
  
Daisy and David sit on the couch, at opposite ends and wait for Peter to say something.  
  
Peter: Daisy, can you wait in my office while we talk to David. We'll only be a minute.  
Daisy looks confused: OK.  
Sophie: you're not in trouble, we just want to talk to you for a few minutes.  
Daisy: Whatever you say.  
  
Daisy walks out of the lodge and leaves David with his two counselors.   
  
David: you wanted to 'talk'?  
  
Peter and Sophie sit down in some chairs opposite him.   
  
Peter: What's going on David?  
David: what do you mean?  
Sophie: You've been making offensive comments for a while now.  
Peter: Add that with your answer to the 'I want' question and you've got us worried.  
David: Can I go now?  
Peter: No you can't go until you tell us what's bothering you.  
Sophie: Is this about the wedding? How you couldn't walk with Daisy?  
David: No, I'm over that. She picked Ezra, I'm not dwelling on it.  
Sophie: Then what's got you so ticked off?  
David: I'm not ticked off......I'm just tired. Tired of being here, your stupid rules, your stupid group, I'm sick of it.   
Peter: So you wanna go home, where all your problems started.  
David: I don't want to stay home, just visit or something. Come on, I think I've been here long enough to get a visit.  
Sophie: OK. We will talk to your parents and see what we can do.   
Peter: No promises though.  
David: Yeah, I know...Can I go now?  
Peter: Yeah.  
Sophie: We appreciate you telling us how you feel David.  
David: Whatever.  
  
He gets up and hurries out of the room.  
  
Peter: One down, I think.  
Sophie: I thought he would be the easy one.  
Peter: You never can tell with these kids.  
Sophie: I've been noticing that...we better go talk to Daisy.  
Peter: Yeah.  
  
They walk out of the lodge and over to Peter's office where Daisy is sitting on the couch. Peter opens the door and she turns around.  
  
Daisy: How nice of you to join me, take a seat.  
Sophie smiles: Thanks Daisy  
Daisy: So what's this about?  
  
Peter reluctantly slides into his chair 'your Dad'  
  
Daisy sighs: knew it. What's it this time? He hasn't sold my parental rights on the black market has he?  
Sophie: No, he hasn't done anything.  
Daisy: Oh I get it, this is one of those 'you should forgive him speeches'. Please do go on.  
Peter: Daisy, could you stop trying to guess, got you're not going to figure it out...  
Sophie: Your dad is still in rehab  
Daisy: So...  
Peter: He's been there for 8 months now, and is swiftly improving. He's been taking part in their group sessions, mostly talking about you.  
Daisy: yeah, how I ruined his life by existing.  
Sophie: Daisy, the biggest feelings your dad has towards you are love and guilt.  
Daisy: And he told you that I presume.  
Peter: yes he did.  
Daisy looks shocked: you called him  
Peter: He called me, he wanted to know how you were getting on, if you needed anything you know the usual...and he asked if you would see him.  
Daisy: NO.  
Sophie: Daisy..  
Daisy: I don't want him here.  
Peter: actually he want you to visit him at the center.  
Daisy: You want me to spend time in a rehab center? Am I that forgone?  
Sophie: You know that's not what we mean  
Peter: Your dad proposed something to me, and we think it would be good for you...to go to Colorado for a few days. During the days you could visit him at the center or he could bring you out, go back to a few places, whatever. And you could stay with your aunt...Helen is it?  
Daisy *dryly*: Yeah, good old aunt Helen.  
Sophie: We're not forcing you to go, we're just throwing this out there. You can take it or leave it, but we think you'd benefit more from taking it.  
Daisy: What a window of opportunity.  
Peter: It's your choice, take all the time you need.  
Daisy: I'd like to decide now, otherwise I'll dwell on it forever.  
Peter: OK.  
Daisy: if I choose to go how long do I have to stay?  
Sophie: For as long or as short as you want.  
Daisy looks down: 8 months seriously  
Peter: seriously  
Daisy:...............I get to set the rules. Times, dates everything.  
Peter: OK.  
Sophie: When do you want to go?  
Daisy: Soon, I want to get it over with.  
Peter: We could set it up for tomorrow, Roger could drive you down.  
Daisy *un-sure*: OK......but I'm only staying three nights. I want to be picked up Saturday morning.  
Sophie: Saturday morning, no problem.  
Daisy: OK.  
Peter: Why don't you go pack up now and then you can go in the morning.  
Daisy: yeah.  
Sophie: We're here if you need to call Dais, any time.  
Daisy: I know.  
  
She gets up and walks out of the office.  
  
Sophie: I don't know if I'm surprised or disappointed.  
Peter: Neither do i. I just hope she'll be OK down there.  
Sophie: She's strong, and if she needs help she can call.  
Peter: But will she call, that's the question.   
Sophie: Like you said, you never can tell.  
Peter: yeah.  
  
*******************************************************************  
Next Morning  
  
Daisy is sitting on the steps outside the dorm, looking at the trees. Shelby walks out and sighs.  
  
Shelby: Reflecting?  
Daisy: Something like that.  
Shel sits down next to her: You gonna be OK?  
Daisy: Probably not.  
Shelby: You can always like call or something, you know if you get that golf urge again.  
Daisy smiles: It's only three days, I'll be back in no time  
Shelby: Than why are you so nervous?  
Daisy: I thought I was the mind-reader.  
Shelby: you don't need to be a mind-reader be see that someone is feeling the same as you would be in their situation......that was a pretty big sentence for me, very Daisy-like.  
Daisy smirks: The student has been taught well.  
Shelby: You're gonna be fine Dais, you're stronger than all of us put together.  
Daisy takes a deep breath: That's the thing, I'm not strong at all.  
  
Shelby hugs her and Daisy puts her head on Shel's shoulder.  
  
Shelby: One phone call, that's all it takes.  
  
Daisy lifts up her head, and wipes her eyes. 'one phone call, I can do that.'  
Shelby: There's Roger.  
Daisy: So it is...guess this is it.  
Shelby smirks: Can you say dramatic?  
Daisy: C ya later.  
Shelby: later.  
  
The door opens behind them and Jules and Ashley walk out. Juliet runs over to Daisy and hugs her 'Bye Daisy'.  
  
Daisy: C ya Jules.  
  
Ashley walks over and pulls Jules away. 'C ya soon'. 'Yeah'. They hug and all walk over to the truck. Daisy puts her bag in the trunk and sees the guys walking over.  
  
Scott: later Dais.  
Auggie: Have a good time.  
Sean: three days, enjoy em.  
Daisy *sarcastically*: I'll try!  
David: Bye  
Ezra: three daisy-free days, what will I do?  
Daisy smiles: I'm sure you'll think of something.  
  
Ezra hugs her tight and whispers something in her ear.  
  
Daisy: I know, thanks Ez.  
Ezra: C ya soon.  
  
Peter, Sophie and Roger walk up behind the group.  
  
Peter: You all set?  
Daisy *dryly*: I suppose......c you guys in three.  
Shelby: it'll be like you never left.  
Daisy laughs: thanks.  
Sophie: You'll be back in no time.  
  
Sophie hugs her, then Peter 'remember that phone call'  
  
Daisy: I will...c you guys  
Roger: Ready?  
Daisy: I guess  
Roger: Later everybody.  
  
They get in the truck and Roger starts the engine. They start down the drive and wave out the window, soon they're totally out of site. Peter and Sophie walk back to the lodge and the Cliffhanger start to head to breakfast. Shelby however stays looking at the road. Scott walks up and wraps his arms around her.  
  
Scott: You can't go with her this time.  
Shelby: I know, she just seemed so...  
Scott: not like Daisy  
Shelby: Yeah.   
Scott: She'll be fine, she's strong.  
Shelby: Maybe. We all have to go "home" sometime I guess.  
Scott: Exactly, and you said it yourself, she'll be back in no-time.  
Shelby smiles slightly: Your right.  
Scott: Lets go get breakfast.  
  
They walk away from the road and towards the lodge.  
  
*******************************************************************  
In The Cafeteria  
  
All the Cliffhangers are sitting around their table, talking about Daisy.  
  
Juliet: you think she'll be OK?  
Ezra: She'll be fine. Don't make such a big deal.  
Sean: So what are we doing today?  
Scott: I dunno, Peter said something about no classes then he left.  
Ashley: No classes? I'm up for it.  
Juliet: I hope he doesn't mean a hike.  
Peter: It's not a hike.  
Shelby: Jeez, where'd you come from?  
Peter: My usual reflecting area.  
Auggie: so what are we doing today huh?  
Peter: The wall.  
Juliet: Ughhhhhhhh  
Peter: A kind of obstacle course, you'll love it. Meet me out there when you're done.  
  
He leaves and the cliffhangers look at each other disappointed.  
  
Shelby sighs: how many times do I need to say it, I hate heights.  
Scott smiles: I'll help you.  
Shelby smirks: My hero.  
David: Get a room.  
Scott: Least I have someone to get a room with.  
David gets up: You're not worth fighting with.  
Scott laughs: Whatever.  
  
David storms off leaving the cliffhangers laughing.  
  
Auggie: Was up with him?  
Ashley: He's been acting weird for ages.  
Sean: ignore him, he's just in a bad mood.  
  
Scott puts the last few mouthfuls of his breakfast in his mouth and pushes his tray aside.  
  
Scott: We better get to the wall  
Auggie: Yeah, let's go.  
  
They get up and walk out of the room, bumping into Sophie on the way.  
  
Sophie: Hey guys, tell Peter I'll be out in a few, I've just gotta make a phone call.  
Auggie: No prob.  
  
The Cliffhangers go down towards the wall, while Sophie walks up to Peter's office. She sits in his chair and looks through his phone book. Once she finds the number she was looking for she picks up the phone.  
  
'Hello'  
'hi this is Sophie Becker, from Mt. Horizon.   
'Ms. Becker, how nice to hear from you'  
'I'd like to talk to you about your son...David'  
  
*******************************************************************  
Later That Day   
  
Peter: OK, guys wrap it up.  
Shelby: About time. We've been here all freakin day!  
Peter: And look what you've accomplished.  
Juliet: When are we ever going to need to climb a wall in real life?  
Peter: Think of it as a metaphor. Every time you climb a wall, its another obstacle behind you.  
Shelby: Do you have like a metaphor bank. Where you keep all these metaphors and dig them out everytime you come near us?  
Peter smiles: Something like that.  
Scott: Can we go to dinner now?  
Peter: Just put the stuff in the shed and the rest of the days yours.  
Auggie: all right, free night.  
Scott: So does that mean we can go to bed whenever we want?  
Peter: Dream on. You do have permission to go to bed early though.  
Scott: I'll pass thanks.  
Peter smirks: OK, gear in the shed then go eat.  
  
Peter walks up to the shed and puts the harness' in a box. He walks out and looks around. He starts in the direction of the lodge but then hurries towards his office. Once he reaches the AD building he throws off his jacket and walks to his office. When he opens the door he finds Sophie deep in thought at the computer.  
  
Peter: I thought you got lost there for a second.  
Sophie: huh?  
Peter smiles: The wall?  
Sophie: Oh god, I completely forgot. I was talking to David's dad for about an hour, then his mom for another.   
Peter: What did you do for the other few hours? Were you ditching?  
Sophie smirks: Me?   
Peter laughs: Yeah you.  
  
He sits down on the couch and stretches.  
  
Sophie: I was just looking through the computer.  
Peter: Anything in particular?  
Sophie: David's file.  
Peter: I thought so. What'd his parents say?  
Sophie: I told them he was feeling like he needed a break, and that he had requested a visit.  
Peter: And?  
Sophie: His dad was completely surprised.   
Peter laughs: Wouldn't blame him, after his last visit.  
Sophie smiles: yeah. Well basically he just said he thought David's first visit home should be with his mother. Seeing as that'll be where he goes when he permanently leaves here. She got full custody.  
Peter: When'd that happen?  
Sophie: Few weeks ago I think. He said he was going to call but didn't know how to explain it to David.  
Peter sighs: Sure.  
Sophie: That was all I got outta him. As for David's mother...  
Peter: You get the same reaction?  
Sophie: Not exactly. She was surprised, but once I told her David was feeling kinda suffocated here and needed a break she seemed happy.   
Peter: So when's he gonna go?  
Sophie: That's the problem. She's going away on business for a few weeks. She can't cancel it.  
Peter: Leaving us to explain all of this to David.  
Sophie: No she said she'd call and talk to David herself before she leaves.   
Peter: When does she leave?  
Sophie: Saturday.  
Peter: Great, Saturday's gonna be fun. David and Daisy in bad moods.  
Sophie: You never know, Dais might have a good trip.  
Peter: Even so, she'll be in a mood. The one thing you can depend on, these kids are always in bad moods.  
Sophie smiles: yeah.  
Peter: Any other calls?  
Sophie: Nope. I'm starved, you had dinner yet?  
Peter: No , we just got back a minute ago.  
Sophie smirks: Could you have worked those kids any harder?  
Peter: I would have found a way...let's get some food.  
Sophie: yeah.  
  
They walk out of the office and through the empty AD building. The second they step onto the grass the phone starts ringing but they can't hear it. It rings for about 5 minutes then the caller gives up. the only proof of the call is the name and number sitting on the Caller ID screen :   
Shelby Merrick-Home.  
  
*******************************************************************  
Later That Night  
  
All the students and counselors are sprawled around the lodge, enjoying their last few minutes of free time. Peter and Sophie get up and walk around the lodge announcing that it's lights out. Slowly all the kids make their way to the dorms. Sophie walks into the kitchen and sees the Cliffhangers sitting on the tables.  
  
Sophie: Lights out guys  
Shelby hops down from the table: About time. I'm sooo tired.  
Sophie walks over to her and puts her hand on her forehead : Are you feeling OK?   
Shelby: I'm exhausted, you would be too if Peter had made you climb a freakin wall a thousand times.   
Scott smiles and walks up to her: I'll escort you.  
Sophie: Jeff'll be checking on you guys in a few minutes so hurry up.  
  
Sophie walks out of the kitchen and Ashley follows Shelby's lead and sleepily jumps down from the table  
  
Ashley: Later you guys  
Auggie: Night  
  
Sean hops down and puts her arm around Ashley: You OK?  
Ashley: Need bed now  
Sean smiles and whispers: I think I can help you with that.  
Ashley smirks: We'll see.  
  
They leave and the rest of the Cliff's do the same. Peter and Sophie walk round the lodge another time to make sure everyone's gone to bed. Once they're satisfied everyone's gone they leave. They walk up to the AD building and grab their jackets that are lying on a seat in the waiting area.   
  
Peter: I'll just lock the office.  
Sophie yawns: OK.  
  
Sophie goes to turn off the computer in the main area while Peter walks up to his office. He turns the knob on the door then lets it go. He locks the door and walks back out to Sophie.  
  
Sophie: All done?  
Peter: I just locked it, there's nothing in there that can't wait till tomorrow.  
Sophie: good.  
  
They lock the door to the AD building and walk down to the truck. They pass Jeff on the way doing rounds and jump in the truck. Peter revs the engine and they drive away. The only sign of life left in Horizon is Jeff's jumping flashlight beam and the flashing sign in Peter's office saying :   
Shelby Merrick-Home (12 calls)  
  
*******************************************************************  
In The Girls Dorm  
  
Ashley walks out of the bathroom in baggy blue satin pajama pants and a black tank top, and sits on her bed.   
  
Juliet: Do you think Daisy's there yet?  
Shelby: It takes two days to drives, they won't get there till tomorrow.  
Juliet: Oh, so Roger's gonna drive non stop all night?  
Ashley: I'm sure they'll stop at a motel.  
  
Juliet looks at her surprised  
  
Ashley: and get separate rooms! God Jules, your minds even dirtier than ours.  
Shelby laughs: Don't worry Jules, they'll be fine.  
  
Juliet smiles and plops down on Ashley's bed while Shelby goes into the bathroom.   
  
Juliet: How do you not freeze at night just wearing that?  
Ashley looks at Juliet's matching winter pajama set and smiles: How do you not boil in that?  
Juliet: It's freezing out there, I'm cold even wearing these!  
Ashley: Guess I'm just warm blooded.  
  
Juliet excepts that answer and starts to play with the doll in her lap.  
  
Ashley: What's with the doll?  
Juliet smiles: Christy-Kay. She was my favorite doll when I was small, I don't know what I'd do if I lose her, it kinda has sentimental value, you know.  
Ashley looks down: Yeah.  
Juliet: My mom sent her up last year, for our solos.  
Ashley: Solos?  
Juliet laughs: You'll find out all about them soon.  
Ashley *dryly*: Can't wait.   
  
Shelby walks out of the bathroom and collapses onto Ash's bed.   
  
Shelby: I'm exhausted.  
Juliet: You're not the only one, lets just go to sleep.  
Ashley: Yeah.  
  
The other two nod their nods.   
  
Ashley smirks: Us going to sleep would require you two to get off my bed.  
Juliet laughs: Oh yeah. Night.  
  
She climbs into bed and turns off her lamp. Shelby hops off Ashley's bed, hits her with a pillow and crawls into her own bed.   
  
Shelby: Night guys  
Ashley yawns: Yeah.  
  
Shelby hits off her lamp, and the dorm is engulfed in darkness. Soon enough all you can hear is the rhythmic breathing of the three sleeping girls.  
  
*******************************************************************  
A Few Hours Later  
  
Ashley rolls over on her side and moans. She rubs her eyes and looks at the alarm clock next to her bed, 3:24. She sighs and looks around the dorm to see what woke her up. When she sees the other two are still asleep, she shrugs and rolls back over. Suddenly a big creak is heard and she jumps up.  
  
Ashley: What the hell?  
  
She quietly gets out of bed and walks over to Jules' side of the room, where the noise came from. She looks out the window and screams, waking up the other two.  
  
Shelby: What's wrong?  
Juliet: What happened?  
  
Ashley points to the window and the girls look out. The steps and the door of their dorm are completely on fire. They see Jeff and guys outside looking at the fire. They see the girls in the window and try to run to them but the fires in their way. They had gone out their door and jumped down, unfortunately that wasn't an option for the girls.  
  
Juliet: Oh My God, it's on fire.  
Shelby: Shit! How do we get out?  
Ashley: I dunno.  
  
By now the inside of the door was in flames and smoke was covering the room.  
  
Shelby: The bathroom, the window in there.  
  
They run into the bathroom and try to open the window. Juliet is crying and Shelby and Ashley are panicking.  
  
Juliet: How do we get out.  
Ashley: We have to break it.  
  
She runs back into the dorm and grabs a chair. She swings it against the window in the bathroom but it doesn't budge. They hear fire sirens outside and get more worried.  
  
Juliet crying hysterically now: What if they don't get here, on time?  
Ashley: They will!!!  
Shelby: try again.  
  
Ashley holds the back of the chair and plows it's legs through the window. The glass smashes to the ground and they clear the remaining pieces of glass away with the chair. Once it's safe to climb out they lower Jules out, and she falls to the ground.  
  
Shelby: Jules, you OK?   
Juliet: Yeah, just hurry up.  
Shelby turns to Ashley: You go next  
Ashley: No, Shel go. I can jump over the ledge.  
Shelby starts crying: I can't believe this.   
  
She puts her legs over the side and with Ashley's help slides down onto the ground.  
  
Shelby: Ash jump  
Juliet: Oh no, my doll.  
Ashley: What?  
Juliet: Christie-Kay!  
Ashley: shit!  
Shelby: Ashley forget it. Get out now!!!  
  
Ashley looks back at the dorm and sees that the fire hasn't spread to Jules bed yet.  
  
Ashley: You guys run over to the guys. I'll be out in a second.  
Shelby: Ashley NO!  
Juliet: It's OK, forget it.  
Ashley: Go now.  
  
Ashley disappears from the window.   
  
Shelby: Shit Jules, its a freakin doll.  
Juliet: What do we do?  
Shelby: We need to get Peter. Oh God......OK, run that way. I mean run, we have to help her.  
  
They run around the back of the guys dorm and across the campus towards the group of people crowded around the front of their dorm.  
  
Shelby: Peter!  
  
Everyone turns around and sees Shelby and Juliet running towards them.  
  
Scott: Shelby!  
Auggie: Jules!  
  
The guys run over to them and hug them.  
  
Sean: Where's Ash.  
Peter: Why isn't she with you.  
Juliet's crying: She went back in...to get...my, stupid doll.  
Sophie: She's still in there.  
Sean: oh my god. Peter, we gotta get her.  
  
Peter runs over to the firemen and explains what going on. Three firemen start grabbing hoses and axes.  
  
Fireman 1: How did you girls get out?  
Shelby: The back window, it's around here....  
Peter: I'll show them, you guys stay here.  
Sean: No, I'm coming.  
Peter: Help her by keeping her head on straight. You can't help over there.  
Sean: Fine. Hurry up.  
Peter: This way.  
  
Peter and the firemen start running to the back of the dorm when they see Ashley stumbling towards them, with Juliet's doll in her hand. Peter sees her first and runs to her. She collapses in his arms and he carries to over to an ambulance. The Cliffhangers follow behind and crowd around her.  
  
Juliet: I'm so sorry, please don't die. It's all my fault.  
  
Ashley is coughing viciously and trying is trying to talk.  
  
Ashley: I'm not......dying.  
Juliet hugs her tight: I'm so sorry.  
Ashley wheezes: CAN'T BREATH.  
Juliet lets go: Oh my god, sorry.  
Ashley: it's...OK.  
Sophie: guys back up, let the paramedic help her.  
  
The cliffhangers take a tiny step back, and wait to see if she'll be OK.  
  
Ashley: Jules...catch.  
  
She throws the doll to Juliet and she catches it.  
  
Juliet: Thanks  
Ashley nods her head and starts coughing again.  
Sophie: Here Ashley, take a drink.  
  
She hands her a bottle of water and Ashley take a drink.  
  
Paramedic: She's gonna be fine, but needs to drink lots of fluids. There's a lot of smoke in her lungs, but she should be fine.  
  
Peter: Do you need to keep her over-night?  
Paramedic: She seems to be improving so I'll let her stay here. But lots of drinks and fresh air. No smoke.  
Peter: Thanks doc.  
  
The paramedic walks away and the Cliffhangers step back around Ashley.  
  
Sean: Are you OK?  
Ashley nods.  
Sean sits beside her and puts his arm around her: Shouldn't we get her away from all this smoke?   
Peter: Yeah um, the bench over there. Here Ash.  
  
Ashley puts one arm around Sean and the other around Peter and they slowly walk her over to the bench.  
  
Peter walks over to Sophie: Soph, you stay here and make sure she's OK. I'm gonna check every else is here.  
Sophie: OK.  
Peter: Ashley, I'll be back in a minute OK.   
Ashley: Thanks.  
  
Peter goes over to all the counselors and tells them to get their groups together and make sure they're all there.   
  
Shelby: God you scared the crap outta me.  
Juliet: I'm so sorry.  
Ashley coughs: It's OK......Jules.  
Sophie: Ashley keep drinking, its help with the cough.  
Sean: Is she gonna be OK.  
Sophie: Apart from the cough she'll be fine.  
  
The Cliffhangers relax and sit around the bench, giving Ashley plenty of space. Sophie slides in beside Ash.  
  
Sophie: You want another drink?  
Ashley: I'm OK......thanks.  
  
She starts having another coughing fit and Sophie hold her back so she doesn't fall backwards.  
  
Sophie: You gave us quite a scare.  
Juliet: It was all my fault...  
Auggie: Jules calm down, Ash's tough.   
Ashley smiles: I try.  
Sophie: what exactly happened.  
Shelby: It was like half three and me and Jules hear this scream. We wake up and Ashley's staring at the window totally freaked. We looked out and the whole front of the dorm was on fire.  
Juliet: It was so freaky.  
Shelby: the only way out was the window in the bathroom, so Ash smashed it with a chair. Jules jumped out first, then I did. Ash was about to jump when Jules remembered her stupid doll.  
Juliet: I'm sorry, it was totally selfish. I didn't mean for you to go back in.  
Ashley: It's OK, Jules. Everyone's fine.  
Shelby: Ash told us to get Peter and she ran back in. So we ran out here, Peter got the fire guys and then we see Ash walking over.  
Sophie: I know you did it for Jules but you shouldn't have gone back in.  
Ashley: I ... know.  
Sophie: let's just get out if anything like this happens again.  
Ezra: Yeah.  
Scott: How did the fire start in the first place?  
Sophie: All we know is that Jeff calls us at 3 in the morning, saying there's a fire in the dorms and we should come immediately.  
Ezra: Jeff must have ran into our dorm after that.  
Auggie: Yeah, he runs in talking on his cell phone, tells someone on the phone there's a fire and we ran out and saw their dorm in flames.  
Sophie: I don't know, we'll have to look into it. If any of you know anything please tell us.  
Sean: we will.  
  
Peter walks over to the table and sits down next to Sophie.  
  
Peter: The fires out and everyone's accounted for.  
Sophie: Good.  
Shelby: what's the damage?  
Peter: Its not too bad...the steps are ruined as is the door. The firemen climbed through the window you guys broke, and you're bed and Daisy's need replacing. Not much of your stuff was ruined though. Just some school books stuffed under you're bed.  
Shelby: Oh......um, I was wondering where they were.  
Sophie: Yeah right.  
Peter: And a few books of Daisy's but that's it.  
Sophie: We got off easy considering what could have happened.  
Peter: Yeah......do any of you know what happened?  
Shelby: all we know is Ash screamed, we saw fire, we broke window, we got out window, we ran over to you, ash walks over coughing.  
Peter turns to Ashley: Are you feeling any better?  
Ashley coughs: Yeah, a bit.  
Peter: Can you tell us what you saw or...  
Ashley: I'm fine you guys.........I just have a ...cough.  
Peter: OK  
Ashley: I heard like a ...creaking sound and I woke up......I ignored it, but then it......happened again. I got up...and looked out Jules' window and ......there was fire.  
Sophie rubs her back: OK.  
Peter: Thanks guys, that's a big help. The firemen are leaving now as are the paramedics, if any of you feel sick tell them now.  
Ezra: We're fine, it's just the girls.  
Auggie: You OK twig?  
Juliet: I'm fine.  
Shelby: Me too.  
Peter: OK.  
  
Peter nods to the paramedic and they pack up and leaves. He stands up on the picnic table and addresses the students.  
  
Peter: I know this has been a traumatic experience for you all, and if any of you feel like you need to talk your counselor or I will be available. Right now I think the best thing to do would be for everyone to go back to bed. Trackers and Ridge-Runners all your dorms are fine so please return to them, same with the Sun-dogs and the Wind-chasers.   
  
The students get in their little groups and make their way to their dorms.  
  
Auggie: What about us?  
Peter: You're dorm is fine but you can't get into it because of the steps. Um, you guys can crash in the lodge, same with the girls. All of the counselors will be there too, so don't get any ideas. It's late, everyone get a sleeping bag and head to the lodge.  
  
They get up from the bench and slowly walk over to the shed. Sean helps Ashley up, and they follow their group. Peter turns to the group of counselors behind him.  
  
Peter: I think we should all hang around here tonight, there's going to be a few freaked out kids. Plus I don't want them here alone. We'll do shifts, two counselors every hour.  
Jeff: What do you think started it?  
Peter: I don't know what or who created this, but we'll find out in the morning...Mark, Kelly, you guys take the first shift. Wake two people up when an hour's up.  
Mark: OK  
  
Peter and the rest of the counselors grab sleeping bags from the shed and set them up with the Cliffhangers. Once Mark and Kelly have theirs ready they take flashlights and go outside.  
  
Peter: Cliffhangers, there are two counselors doing rounds outside, there will be people out there all night, so stay in here. Only places you can go are the kitchen or the bathroom if you have to, do it quietly.   
Auggie: right.  
Peter: night guys.  
  
A chorus of 'nights' are heard from the sleeping bags. Once Peter sees they're all in the right places he goes into the kitchen and sits beside Ashley.  
  
Peter: You doing any better?  
Ashley clears her throat: yeah, much.  
  
Sophie comes out from behind the counter with two bottles of water.  
  
Sophie: There's two bottles here and if you need more go ahead and take them.  
Ashley: Thanks.  
Peter: We'll be right beside you so if you need anything wake us up.  
Ashley smiles: OK.  
  
They get up from the table and quietly and walk in to the lodge. Ashley's about to grab a free sleeping bag but Sophie guides her to the couch instead.  
  
Ashley: But where are you guys sleeping?  
Peter smiles: Sorry, we're bunking with you.  
  
Peter plops down on one side of the couch and Sophie on the other.  
  
Ashley smirks: delinquent in the middle, I get it.  
Peter smiles: Here's a blanket, remember you need anything just wake us.  
Ashley: I'll try and remember that.  
Sophie: You sure you're gonna be OK?  
Ashley: I'll be fine.  
Sophie: OK, night.  
  
Ashley curls up in the blanket and falls asleep momentarily. Peter and Sophie smile at each other and do the same.  
  
*******************************************************************  
An Hour Later  
  
Shelby sighs and throws her sleeping bag off. She carefully tiptoes around the sleeping counselors and students and walks into the kitchen. She walks behind the counter and looks around. Her eyes settle on an apple and she sits down and starts to eat it.  
  
Shelby (whispering to herself): How many times do I have to hit him before he cops on. Jeez Scott, kicking people in your sleep really isn't one of your good points.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she sees a quick movement. She gets up and walks to the door. All she sees is a faint flashlight beam in the distance.  
  
Shelby: Just Jeff.  
Voice: Wrong.  
  
Shelby turns around and is about to scream when all goes black.  
  
*******************************************************************  
In A Motel Somewhere  
  
Daisy sleeps soundly, enjoying having a room to herself. All you can hear is her breathing, and Roger's next door. Suddenly she jerks forward, her eyes full of panic. 'Shelby'.  
  
Daisy looks around the room and knows right then and there that her best friend, the one she been through so much with, has slipped from   
HIGHER GROUND.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~SINEAD~  
  
  
sorry I took like a year to write that, but as you guys know 'life constantly gets in the way'. Hope you like it, I'm gonna make more time to write from now on, I didn't realize how much I missed it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Cos I really wanna know what u guys think. Good bad whatever, even just write one word. I just wanna know who my audience are (I stole that from someone, cant remember who, but its a good line) so PLEASE REVIEW?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
  
  
THANKS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Announcement

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter, its just an announcement. I'm real busy right now, between school, basketball and everything I haven't had enough time for writing. I know how much it sux when you read an announcement which says 'I've decided to stop writing this story' but I'd never to that to you guys. I'm still writing the story, it'll just take me a bit longer to get the chapters out. Sorry , and thanks for your patience, you guys have been great. I'll have chapter 10 out as soon as possible.  
  
Note to 'Hailey' : I really appreciate it when people leave reviews because it means that people are reading my story. They like it, they don't, whatever, I don't care but either they say they like it or give me some tips on how to make it better. What you wrote was not constructive criticism, it was just you being a bitch, and for the record, that dime thing really wasn't funny.  
  
Note to 'Emer' : thanks for the review, but I'm not from the country. I'm from Dublin, believe me if I was from the country I don't think I'd be alive to write this. Can you say 'BORING'. I hate going to the country. Anyway, thanks.  
  
C u guys SOON!!!!!!!! 


	11. 10 part 1

Hey guys,  
first off I want to seriously say sorry to you guys for not updating my story in so long. I just totally lost track of time between school and stuff, I never thought it would be this long a wait though. So I am genuinely SORRY. As far as my story continuing I don't think it's going to happen. With school, exams, sports I just don't have time for it, but I'm not going to leave you guys hanging. Sarah emailed me and suggested that I just write one more chapter to tell you guys what happened, which is what this is. I'm going to finish the story in two parts, so you will know exactly what happened. Everything I write here will be what would have happened, its exactly the same as if I had written another few chapters, this is just a compact ending. You're not missing out on anything though, all my ideas will be right here. I actually already wrote this and was ready to post it last Friday night but I accidentally deleted it, which really p-ssed me off. So here it is finally, hope you guys enjoy, and I'm sorry I couldn't have written the other chapters fully. So thank you for reading my story, and once the summer comes I am maybe going to write a sequel. I have a lot of ideas left over so tell me if you guys want one. THANKS   
  
Last Chapter: - Daisy was on her way home with Roger, they stopped in a motel for the   
night  
* There was a fire in Horizon  
* Ashley rescued Jules' teddy bear and inhaled some smoke in the fire  
* Shelby's mom left loads of messages on Peter's answering machine  
* Shelby wakes up in the middle of the night and something happens  
* All the Cliffhanger's are sleeping in the lodge cos their dorms are damaged by the fire  
  
  
  
  
Shelby walks towards the kitchen door and looks out.   
  
Shelby: Just Jeff  
Voice: Wrong  
  
She tries to scream but just finds darkness.  
  
The Cliffhangers wake up the next morning and think Shelby has just gone for a walk. Daisy rings to ask if anything is wrong.  
  
Peter: Why would you think that Daisy?  
Daisy: I just had a feeling  
Peter: Well you were right, there was a fire here last night. In your dorm, nothing was   
really damaged though.  
Daisy: is everyone OK? How did it start  
Peter: Everyone's fine, Ashley just inhaled some smoke. And we don't know how it   
happened, not yet.  
Daisy: Well, tell Ash I hope she gets better, and that I said hi.  
Peter: Will do, talk to you soon.  
Daisy: Yeah  
  
Daisy puts down the phone and looks around the motel room. Everything's packed up, she's just waiting for Roger to come back from paying the bill. Even though she called and knew about the fire, she still had a bad feeling. 'What else happened?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter puts down the phone in the reception area and goes into his office and sees all the miss calls from Shelby's house. 'Please don't let it be anything terrible'. He calls Shelby's mom and finds out what happened. Walt has escaped from his minimum security prison (he was put their because of his sickness, but had vastly improved and hadn't been moved) and was on the run. No-one knew where he was, except that he had broken into the Merrick house when Alice and Jess weren't there and trashed the place. The police didn't know where to look. She told Peter to watch out for Shelby just in case he tried something stupid and came up there. Peter told her he would go and check on Shelby now and said he would keep close to her. Mrs. Merrick thanked him and said she would call if anything else happened.   
  
Peter walks to the lodge to look for Shelby but she's not there, he asks the rest of the Cliffhanger's but they haven't seen her either. He gets a bad feeling.  
  
Ashley walks over to Peter: Do you know where Shelby is?  
Peter: No, I can't find her.  
Ashley: What do you mean you can't find her? Where is she?  
Peter: I don't know Ashley, tell the rest of the Cliffhanger's to try and find her.  
  
Everyone looks around campus, in sheds, at the docks, no-one finds her. They get into a group and wonder where she is. Peter and Sophie come up to them.  
  
Peter: Did you have any luck  
Scott gets angry: No, we can't find her. Where is she? Did she run? We have to find her  
Peter: I know, we don't know where she is.   
Scott gets in Peter's face: We have to find her now!  
Peter: Scott, calm down. All we know is that her step-father escaped from prison and no   
one knows where he is, and now we don't know where Shelby is.  
Auggie: Are you kidding  
Ezra: do you think he came here?  
Ashley: There's no way, Jeff was doing rounds, he couldn't have gotten her.  
Scott turns around: Don't say that! Shelby's around here somewhere, we just have to find   
her.  
Peter: The police have been notified, people are circling Agnes and the surrounding   
towns and Roger will be back hopefully tomorrow, he's going to drop Daisy and   
get back as soon as he can.  
Ezra: Did he tell Daisy?  
Sophie: No, we didn't want to worry her seeing as we don't really know what's going on.  
Peter: We don't know what happened but all we can do is assume that he took her. We're   
going to start looking soon.  
Scott: Well let's go, in the woods, that's the only way he could have gotten here. Let's   
start looking.  
Ashley: Wait, he could have had a car and parked it a way down the drive or something.  
Auggie: There's no telling what he could have done  
Peter: We just have to look everywhere. We're going to send you guys in the woods with   
the other counselors. I'm going to check some of the towns around here with   
Curtis.  
Scott: I'm coming with you  
Ashley: Me too.  
Peter: No, you'll help Shelby more by going into the woods and looking for clues.  
Ashley: You know he didn't make it all the way through the woods. He had to have had a   
car, or else someone else was there.  
Sophie: We can't just take you guys out and leave the rest here.  
Auggie: Look we all want to find Shelby, but Scott and Ashley are closer to Shel   
Jules: Yeah, if anyone should go it should be them  
Sean: We'll look in the woods  
Ezra: Whatever we can do to help Shelby  
  
Peter looks at Shelby and sighs.  
  
Peter: OK, you two in the truck. I'll drive around with them, you guys split up into groups  
of three and go with a counselor into the woods, Sophie will sort it out. We'll be   
back later.  
Jules: Bye guys, good luck  
Sean looks Ashley in the eyes: I'll see you later  
  
Ashley smiles and gets in the truck with Scott and Peter. The drive all around Agnes and through the towns around. Curtis and the police do the same but can't find anything. It gets dark and they can't search anymore, so they go back to Horizon, much to Scott and Ashley's disappointment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning when they wake up Roger has made it back in record time, completely exhausted but eager to start searching. Again Scott and Ashley persuade Sophie to bring them into the other towns again. Peter and Roger make their own ways in, stopping to check with Curtis. The rest of the Cliffhangers make for the woods with Jeff.   
  
Scott, Sophie and Ashley are driving around a town called Burkfield, trying to stop anyone that looks like Shelby. Sophie gets a call on her cell phone and she stops the truck to answer it.   
  
Sophie: It's Peter, they've tracked them down to a town a few miles of here. Roger found   
someone who recognized Walt.  
Ashley: Well let's go.  
  
They make their way to this town and meet Peter and Roger outside a café.   
  
Roger: Hey guys  
Scott: What did you find?  
Roger: There's a guy that recognized Walt from a photo Shelby's mom sent up. He said   
he came into his store yesterday, and this morning.   
Ashley: Which direction was he coming from, did the guy talk to him?  
Peter: No, both times he never said anything.   
Sophie: So where do we go from here?  
Roger: We've checked out this town, it's pretty small, so I think we should go around on   
foot  
Peter hands each of them a copy of the photo: Ask people in the street, stores, wherever   
you can.   
Sophie: I'll talk them around. We'll you back here in what, two hours?  
Roger: All right, call if you find anything.  
Sophie: You too.  
Peter: Bye guys  
  
They split up and go in opposite directions. They ask anyone and everyone, showing the picture and watching for any signs of recognition. No-one seems to know anything, and soon enough the two hours are up. They meet back at the café, neither groups with happy expressions.  
  
Scott: this is hopeless, we're never going to find her.  
Peter: Yes we will, stay positive Scott.  
Ashley: Splitting up isn't getting us anywhere, let's just stay together. Where's this guys   
store? We can check around there.  
Roger: We already did but there's no harm in going there again, at the moment that's our   
best bet on finding her.  
Peter: OK, lets go.  
  
They start walking down the various streets, looking at everyone as they go by. They reach the store and go in but Walt hadn't been in since the morning, everyone's hopes were being dashed. Peter and Roger were walking in front, trying to think about where he would take her, Sophie in the middle, worrying herself to death and Scott and Ashley bringing up the back. Scott with a large scowl on his face and Ashley looking lost. Suddenly she stops in her tracks, Scott notices.  
  
Scott: What?  
  
The adults turn around and see Ashley staring intently at something. She looks down the road and suddenly sprints across the road  
  
Peter: Ashley  
  
They follow her, Scott's the first to reach her. He grabs her  
  
Scott: What are you doing?  
Ashley looks really angry: Look!  
  
She points her finger at a guy walking a few people ahead of her, his head down. He turns a corner and they all see his face, its Walt. Peter pulls Ashley and Scott behind him.  
  
Peter: Come on, you two stay behind me and I front of Roger and Sophie. I don't want anything happening to you.  
Scott: Let's go  
  
They walk fast around the corner and see Walt walking down a street that leads to a bunch of houses. They follow him, keeping their distance. He doesn't seem to notice them. He stops walking and the 5 of them hide behind a bush. Walt looks around and goes into a house, it's a small house, one floor, and there's a car in the drive-way. They stay behind the bush, trying to work out how to approach the house. Peter and Roger start making plans, but Scott sees an open window and decides his is his chance. He jumps over the wall and sprints across the lawn, crouching underneath the open window. Peter gives him a look saying 'stay there' while he turns to the other three.  
  
Peter: Scott's probably gonna jump in the window, the second he does run as fast as you can across the lawn and follow him in. I'll go first, then Ashley and Sophie, Roger you come in last in case he tries to make it out the front door. This is our chance guys, be careful.  
  
They watch Scott for a few seconds and just as Peter predicted he leaped in the window. They followed and jumped in after him. The room was empty but they heard a thump in the next room. Shelby was tied to a chair in the corner, and Scott had Walt pinned to the ground. There didn't seem to be anyone else there. Ashley ran over and un-tied Shelby and helped her up. Sophie called the police while Peter helped Scott hold down Walt, and Roger checked to see if there was anyone else in the house. Sure enough there was a guy in the back yard, drinking a beer. Roger creeped up behind him and carefully grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his back. The guy tried to shake him off but Roger had the advantage and pushed him up to the wall.   
  
An hour later the police had the house covered in tape, Walt and the other man in a cop car and had interviewed a shaken up Shelby.   
  
Police-man: thank you Shelby, that was a great help.  
Peter came up and put his arm around her: Can we take her home now?  
Police-man: yeah sure, just make sure that number you gave says clear in case we need to contact you again.  
Peter: It's my cell phone, I never turn it off  
Police-man: OK, thank you  
  
the police-man walks off and gets in one of the cop cars, and drives away. Peter turns to Shelby.  
  
Peter: Are you OK?  
Shelby: I'm feel better now, I'm just glad it's over.  
Peter: I'm sorry this happened Shel, I'll never let anything like this happen again.  
Shelby: It wasn't your fault. It just ...... happened.  
  
Sophie, Ashley, Scott and Roger walk over to them.  
  
Sophie hugs Shelby: I'm so sorry Shelby, you're safe now.  
Shelby just hugs her tighter.  
  
Roger: Good to have you back Shelby.  
Shelby: thanks  
Scott walks over to her: Are you OK?  
Shelby: I'm fine  
Scott gets upset: Shelby I'm sorry, I mean, we didn't know where to look. I..  
Shelby: It's not your fault, it's no-ones fault.  
  
Scott hugs her tightly and she gladly accepts it.  
  
Scott (whispers): I'm so glad your back  
Shelby (whispers): Me too  
Scott: This'll never ever happen again. I'm promise I won't let anything happen to you, I love you too much.  
Shelby lies her head on his chest: I love you too.  
  
Roger: Want me to take them with me  
Peter: Uh, yeah. We'll take Ashley with us. That OK?  
Sophie: Ashley?  
Ashley: Oh, yeah, fine.  
Sophie: OK, we should be heading back.  
  
Scott helps Shelby over to Roger's truck and they get in. Roger follows and starts up the engine. Peter gets behind the wheel of the other truck with Sophie beside him and Ashley by the other door.  
  
Peter: it's been a long day. Let's go home.  
Ashley: Yeah.  
  
He starts the truck and they follow Roger home. No one really says anything during the ride, they're all thinking to themselves. Half way through the drive Ashley falls asleep leaning against the door. Sophie gently moves her head onto her lap.   
  
Sophie: Do you think she's OK.  
Peter: Shelby or Ashley?  
Sophie: Both I guess  
Peter: I think Shelby will be OK, she's strong plus Walt didn't get around to really hurting her. She told the police that he just tied her up and left her there.  
Sophie: I can't believe we let it happen to her  
Peter: Sophie...we couldn't have done anything. I mean, I don't know  
Sophie: I know it wasn't OUR fault, but I still feel guilty.  
Peter squeezes her hand: me too.  
  
Sophie looks down to see if Ashley is still asleep  
  
Sophie: What about Ashley?  
Peter sighs: She's strong too, maybe too strong  
Sophie: She's been through so much, probably even more than we know about  
Peter: it's not like it's unusual for a kid to hold out this long to tell us their problems, Scott took longer, it's just that I think that there's something else we need to know.  
Sophie: We can't help her until she tells us  
Peter: Maybe she's scared to be helped, no ones ever helped her before.  
Sophie: She's scared to trust us that's what it is  
  
Peter drives over a pothole and Ashley open her eyes, Peter and Sophie don't notice though  
  
Peter: Her parents aren't exactly much of a help  
Sophie: They shouldn't be called parents, everything they put her through, what all our kid's parents put them through.  
Peter: That's the one thing we don't have control over, the parents. They have control over us.  
Sophie: All I know is that she needs to tell us soon, so we can help her move on  
Peter: she will, just in her own time  
Sophie: She really is a special kid  
Peter smiles: Yeah she is  
  
Ashley closes her eyes again and wills herself to go to sleep. But all she can think of the what Sophie said 'she needs to tell us soon'. 'I'm not ready to tell them, I can't. God, why is this happening again. People always want to know my business, why can't they just leave me alone. Can I trust them?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next few weeks Shelby settles back into Horizon fine. She's glad to be back with her friends, away from Walt. She had talked to Peter and Sophie about what happened, and Daisy, who had come back a few days after she had been rescued. She also told everyone at group one night, they had all helped her through it and had regained her trust. Everything was starting to get back to normal, but that's when Ashley's bomb gets dropped, and shatters everyone's dream of reaching HIGHER GROUND  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was the first part of the last chapter, I think that makes sense. Hope this will clear up some stuff for you guys. I know this story line has been used loads before but I planned to use it ages ago, PLEASE REVIEW. Ill try and get the last part out this weekend, if not it'll be next weekend at the latest. THANKS!!!!!!!! 


	12. 10 part 2 - THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, it's the last part. It's actually sad writing this, I really did love doing this story, but you guys know how it goes, stuff gets in the way. I'm gonna do a sequel in the summer, when I'll actually have time. Thank you guys for reading my story, you've been great. I might do a few small stories soon, that I'll be able to handle, I dunno. I'm not sure yet. ~ means thoughts ~ Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Cliffhanger's Return  
Chp. 10 part2  
  
Shelby and Scott are sitting at the docks, hand in hand.  
  
Scott: Are you sure you're OK? You can tell me you know.  
Shelby looks into his eyes: I'm fine Scott, really. It's been a month now, and I've had time to get over it. Yes, it was freaky, but I'm here now, with you, and my friends. Everyone who cares about me is here, and we don't graduate for a good few months.  
Scott: It's scary, thinking about not being here.  
Shelby: Yeah  
Scott: Let's not think about that, we've got to enjoy our time here.   
Shelby smiles: Since when have you been a glass half-full guy?  
Scott: Since I met you.  
  
Shelby smiles and leans against his chest. Scott kisses her on the forehead.  
  
Scott: We better go to lunch? Don't wanna miss Meatball Monday  
Shelby: You sure about that?  
Scott: Come on, everyone's in there. Plus, you gotta eat.   
Shelby: I haven't had much of an appetite recently.  
Scott: I've noticed...you really doing OK Shel?  
Shelby plays with her hair: I'm serious Scott, I am fine. I'm just not really hungry, that stuff really messes with my stomach.  
Scott: You feeling sick? Do you wanna go to the infirmary or  
Shelby: No it's OK. I'll just stay away from the toxic waste they serve in there.  
Scott: You've gotta eat Shel.   
Shelby: OK, OK let's go.  
Scott smirks: Thank you.  
  
They get up and walk into the lodge.  
  
Scott: I'll get yours, you go sit down.  
Shelby: Excuse me?  
Scott: I mean if you'd like, I could get it for you. I...  
Shelby laughs: thanks Scott  
Scott sighs: You had me there for a minute, I thought you were gonna freak or somethin.  
Shelby: I'm just a great actress  
Scott smiles: We'll see  
  
Scott grabs two trays and skips to the top of the queue, while Shelby goes over to the Cliffhanger's table.  
  
Shelby goes and sits beside Daisy: Hey guys.  
Daisy: Hey Shel  
Auggie: Hey  
Shelby looks at the others around the table: OK, what's with the rest of you? Can you say more depressed then usual?  
Ezra: I'm just tired. (looks at Auggie) somebody's been snoring.  
Auggie laughs: Sorry man  
Juliet: This foods worse than usual  
Ashley: You can say that again  
  
Shelby looks at Ashley. She's looking down, moving her food around on her plate. ~ There's something wrong with her, what is it? I need to talk to her, soon. ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later in the Girl's Dorm  
  
Juliet: Have you guys noticed David recently? He's been acting really weird.  
Shelby glances towards Ashley, who's reading a magazine: Lots of people have.  
Daisy: I over heard Peter and Sophie talking, David wants to go home.  
Juliet: Are they just going to let him leave? That's not fair.  
Shelby: Calm down princess  
  
Juliet smiles when Shelby calls her princess ~ haven't heard that for ages, guess that means Shel's back to normal, well relatively normal. ~  
  
Daisy: He wants to go home for a visit or something, not permanently. He isn't completely brain-dead.   
Shelby: When's he going?  
Daisy: I don't know, probably soon.  
Juliet: How did your visit go?  
Daisy sits on her bed: OK, I guess  
  
Shelby looks at her.  
  
Daisy sighs: It was weird.  
Juliet: How weird?  
Daisy: I thought it would suck so much, it was actually ...fine. Except my aunt's dog was like hormonally un-balanced or something, he kept trying to hump my leg.  
Shelby laughs: Therefore being completely weird.  
Daisy: yeah.  
Juliet: I haven't been home in ages  
Shelby: Do you want to go home?  
Juliet looked deep in thought: I dunno.  
  
Ashley yawns and chucks her magazine on the floor.  
  
Shelby: You've been quiet.  
Ashley: I have a headache...I'm going to get some air.  
  
She walks out of the dorm and closes the door.  
  
Daisy: I'm going to bed.  
Juliet: Me too.  
Daisy: Shel? Can we turn the light off?  
Shelby: oh, yeah. I'm gonna get some air too.  
  
She gets off the bed and opens the door, Ashley is sitting on the step. Shelby sits down beside her and looks off into the woods.  
  
Shelby: You OK?  
Ashley shrugs: I dunno, you OK?  
Shelby: I dunno.  
Ashley: I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, with all that's happened ...I just. Sorry.  
Shelby looks at her: There's no need for you to be sorry. To be honest I would have been glad to have everyone off my back, to give me some time to breath.......you know, you were there for me. You gave me the one thing I wanted, and that no-one else could give me.  
Ashley *sarcastically*: yeah, by not noticing your pain. I really helped you.  
Shelby: I'm not going to argue with you, Ash. All I know is that you helped me, whether you realized you were doing it or not doesn't matter. And I'm sorry too.  
Ashley throws down the stick she was playing with: For what?  
Shelby: Not being there for you.  
When Ashley doesn't reply, she goes on: I know there's something wrong, you don't have to tell me what it is but I want to help. We're both hurting right now, except it's easier for me. Everyone knows what's wrong with me, what's upsetting me. No-one knows your demons, what's going on inside you. I'm not going to give you a speech or anything, cos I already gave you one a while back. But just...it's easier when someone else knows, it feels better when you know you're not alone.   
Ashley gets defensive: I'm not alone. I've got friends and Peter and Sophie and...Sean.  
Shelby: You guys haven't been that close recently  
Ashley: Yeah well, what do you know.  
Shelby looks at her: A lot. I know more than I want to know about pushing away the people that care about you. That was what I did when life got hard. I pushed away the one thing I needed, people. I acted like a bitch and pretended like even looking at someone was a chore, when all I really wanted was to have someone look me in the eyes and see what was wrong.  
  
Ashley looks away and takes a deep breath. Shelby grabs her shoulders and turns her around. She has tears in her eyes and is trying to keep them in.  
  
Ashley starts crying: I can't tell you...I   
  
Shelby hugs her. Ashley cries into her shoulders for quiet some time, Shelby just giving her what she needed, someone to be there for her. Shelby looks up and sees Sean watching them from his dorm window. He gives her a worried look, but all she can do is smile sympathetically. He sighs and nods goodnight and climbs back into bed, for a sleep-less night of worrying about his girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next morning  
  
Peter and the Cliffhangers are sitting around the lodge, doing group. It's Scott's turn and he's having some trouble with answering.  
  
Scott: I dunno.  
Peter: Scott, you gotta give me more than that. This exercise isn't designed to annoy you guys, its to see how you are progressing and how you feel about certain things. Now tell me, how do you feel about your parents.  
Scott sighs: They are OK. Happy?  
Peter: Ecstatic. Daisy  
Daisy: My thoughts of them are much less sinister.  
Shelby: My parents suck.  
Peter frowns: Ashley, you're the last one.  
Ashley: I hate them.  
  
Sean looks at her. ~ what do I do? I need to help her somehow, she's in pain. I gotta talk to Shelby. ~  
  
Shelby up and sees Peter looking at her, wanting to know if she knows something. She gives him a 'duh' look, and says: Good exercise Peter, way to pick our favorite subject. ~ how can he not know, thinking about her parents is driving Ash insane. Maybe he'll talk to her, and she'll blurt it out. All I can do is be there for her, I know her pain far too well. ~  
  
Peter nods at Shelby and looks down. ~ she hates her parents, that's not new, I guess she's just going through a bad time. Shelby knows something, she would have told me if it was harmful towards Ash, I just hope it's not anything too bad.   
  
Peter: OK, that's it for the day. Go to your classes... Ashley can I talk to you.  
  
Everyone else gets up and makes their way to their first class. Ashley takes a deep breath and pulls herself together.  
  
Ashley: What's up Peter.  
Peter: Nothing much. Walk with me to my office.  
Ashley *suspiciously*: OK  
Peter: I've noticed you've been kind of down recently, anything I can help you with.  
Ashley: No, I'm just thinking a lot.  
Peter: about...  
Ashley sighs: Stuff. You know, I've got stuff to think about.  
Peter stops walking: OK, but if you need to talk I'm here, you know that right.  
Ashley looks around: Yeah, sure.  
  
They arrive at his office and Peter opens the door.  
  
Ashley: Is that it?  
Peter: No, there's something else I want to talk to you about. Take a seat.  
She sits down: What is it?  
Peter: You're coming up to your 2 month evaluation, which includes a visit.  
Ashley: What so you mean a visit.  
Peter: Well you can go home, or if you like your parents can come here. Kids usually go home, to see their old friends and get a break from here for a while. What do you think?  
Ashley gets defensive: I'm not going home.   
Peter looks at her: OK, you don't have to. Your parents can come up here.  
Ashley: Yeah that won't work either, let's just forget the visit.  
Peter: Can't do that, gotta have some sort of contact with your parents. So I'll call your mom and see what we can do.  
Ashley: But I don't want them to come.  
Peter: I'm sorry Ashley, but this is what happens at this stage. Everyone else went through it, Sean will soon. You have to have some sort of visit, it's the rules.  
Ashley starts fuming: Fine, whatever.  
Peter gives her a sympathetic look: I'll call your mom now.  
  
Ashley gets up and leaves. She run out of the A.D building and into the fresh air. ~ I can't believe they're going to come. This sucks, what am I going to do? ~ She walks, deep in thought, into her first class. Sean and Shelby watch her come in.  
  
Teacher: Ashley, why are you late?  
Ashley: I was talking to Peter.  
Teacher: OK. Take a seat.  
  
She sits down and tries to focus on the board. ~ calculus, I hate calculus. ~  
Sean watches her for a few minutes and sighs. He turns behind him to Shelby.  
  
Sean: I think I deserve to know what's going on.  
Shelby: It's not up to me, if Ashley wants to tell you something then she will tell you.   
Sean: I want to help her Shel  
Shelby: Good. So be there for her, and if you hurt her...I'll kill you.  
Sean *sarcastically*: great, thanks.  
  
He turns back around and tries to do the question on his page. ~ never could do these things. Oh well, I was probably gonna fail math anyway. ~ He looks out the window and sees a bird sitting on a tree.   
  
30 minutes later the bell rings and Sean breaks his glance from the bird. ~ cool bird. ~  
  
Teacher: Hand up your answers on the way out.  
Sean runs past the teacher: Later man.  
Teacher: Sean... ~ Oh well, he was probably gonna fail anyway. ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night  
  
The Cliffhangers are eating their dinner. Sophie comes over to them.  
  
Sophie: Hey guys.  
'hey'  
Sophie: Sean, I need to talk to you about math and Ashley, I need to talk to you as well. ~ hope I can calm her down about this visit, please god, don't let her run. ~ When you're finished your food come out to the gazebo.   
Ezra: Why?  
Sophie: Group.  
Juliet: Again? What did we do.  
Sophie smirks: You haven't done anything, I just want to talk to you guys for a few minutes. Mini -group. Happier?  
Juliet smiles: Yeah.  
Sophie: Good, I'll see you guys in a few.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Guys Dorm  
  
Scott: That was way boring.  
Sean: You didn't get a math talk as well.  
Ezra: What did she say?  
Sean smiles: I'm failing.  
David laughs: Hey me too.  
Sean: Cool.  
Auggie: Now if it was Spanish I could help you, but math? No help here.  
Scott: I'm no help either.  
Ezra: I can give you guys a crash course.  
Sean: Thanks Ez, we owe you.  
David: yeah.  
Ezra: No problem.  
Scott: I'm beat, night.  
Auggie: Night guys.  
David: Don't let the bed buggies bite.  
Sean: We'll try.  
  
Scott hits the lights and they all fall asleep. Meanwhile, in the girls dorm the situation is somewhat different. The same darkness is there, but someone's not asleep. Ashley is staring at the ceiling, willing herself to close her eyes.   
~ I can't believe this, why is this happening. Why can't they just not come. they so won't come. There's no way they'll actually come, she'll be too drunk to even remember me, and he'll...he better not come. I'll kill him if he does. I HATE HIM. ~ She wipes away a tear and tries to forget the terrible conversation she just had with Sophie  
  
Sophie: They are your parents, and you need to at least see them.  
Ashley: No I don't  
Sophie: I know this will be hard Ash, but we're here. If you want us to be there when you talk to them we will. We'll help you through it.  
Ashley: Is that it?  
Sophie sighs: Yeah.  
  
~ Why didn't I take her stupid offer. I NEED help. Shelby was right, I need people more than ever. God I'm so stupid. ~ She shuts her eyes and tries to go asleep. Eventually her body shuts down and let's her sleep, but all the thoughts in her mind keep circling. Waiting for the second she awakes, to haunt her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day  
  
All the students are in the lodge doing homework. Peter walks in and claps his hands to get everyone's attention.  
  
Peter: Hey guys, just wanted to say that because of the great weather out there, we've decided to have a kayak competition. 4 on a team, get in groups and we'll go to the lake in about an hour.  
Shelby: Great, fun in the water.  
Juliet: I hate kayaks, I always fall out.  
Shelby laughs: I'm not on your team then.  
Juliet sticks her tongue out at her: I'm on Auggie's team anyway.   
Scott: OK teams. Me, Shel, Sean and Ash on one team, Aug, Jules, Ezra and  
Daisy: David, and David. I'm not kayaking today, I don't fell well.  
Scott: OK, it works out even then.   
Shelby: You OK Dais?  
Daisy: Yeah, just the flu or something. Typical, we get good weather and my immune system explodes.  
  
Suddenly a huge crack is heard and it starts spitting rain outside. It rains hard.  
  
Daisy smiles: Oh well.  
Scott: That sucks, I really felt like kicking your ass today Aug.  
Auggie smiles: What, you still scared of getting wet?   
Scott smirks: Them's fighting words.   
Auggie: I'll get the ball, see you on the court.  
Jules: Auggie, you'll get all sick, and cold.  
Auggie: Don't worry Jules, I'll be fine once I kill meat out there.  
Shelby: Have fun losers.  
  
The guys go outside into the pouring rain, while Peter walks back into the lodge.   
  
Peter: OK, kayaking off. Cliffhangers we're going to have group instead.  
Juliet groans: We've had a group over dose recently.  
Peter: Well you guys are leaving soon so we want to get as much nagging in there as possible.  
Shelby: How thoughtful.  
Peter smiles: Glad you think so...where's Scott and Aug?  
Ezra: Playing basketball in the rain.  
Peter: um, why?  
David: They were afraid you'd make them do group so they went outside to die from pneumonia instead.  
Peter: OK, their choice. Rest of you in a circle.  
  
They get in a circle and start talking about the future.  
  
Ezra: I want to go to college in California. Gimme some of that sun any day.  
Peter: But what do you want to do there?  
Ezra: Maybe theater arts, and film. That would be cool, or psychology, you've got me hooked.  
Peter smiles: Yeah right.  
  
Two extremely wet guys come into the lodge. They grab two chairs and sink into them, shaking. Peter points at them: now if you go to college you will not become someone who goes out into the rain to play with a ball. Understand? 'yes'.   
  
Peter: You two go get some blankets, once it stops raining so hard you can go change.  
  
They grab some blankets and join in the conversation. A few minutes later Roger comes into the lodge and asks to talk to Peter. They go into a corner.  
  
Peter: What's up?  
Roger: Well you know how you scheduled Ashley's parents to come up soon.   
Peter: Yeah.  
Roger: I think they interpreted soon as right now.  
Peter: They're here?  
Roger: Her step-dad is, says mom was working or something.  
Peter sighs: Ashley's going to freak. Where is he?  
Roger: In your office.  
Peter: OK, leave him there, I'll finish up here and bring Ashley up in a few minutes.  
Roger: You think she'll do something.  
Peter: I don't know, she's not going to be happy. I'll see what I can do.  
Roger: OK.  
  
Roger leaves and Peter sits down again.  
  
Jules: What's wrong?  
Peter: Nothing. ~ god I hope this doesn't back-fire. ~ Ashley's step-dad is just here.  
Ashley: What? What did you just say?  
Peter: Your step-dad is here to see you.  
Ashley jumps out of her chair: You said they would be coming soon, not now.  
Peter: I didn't know he was coming so soon.  
Ashley: is my mom here?  
Peter: No  
Ashley: Well I don't want to see him. Tell him to come back with my mom later.  
Peter: I can't do that. Let's just talk about this rationally then we can go talk to him.  
Ashley sits back down in her chair: No, I'm not talking to him.  
Auggie: It's not that bad Ash  
Ezra: Yeah, he'll go once you talk to him.  
  
Shelby looks at Peter and sees what he's doing. ~ he wants her to tell, he's pushing her. Bad choice Peter. ~ Peter sees the disapproving look Shelby is giving him. He just gives her a pleading look ~ I don't know what else to do Shelby. ~ She sighs and decides Ashley would benefit more from telling. ~ she has to tell, it's eating her up. Please forgive me Ash. ~  
  
Shelby: Why don't you want to see him. I mean just go up there yell at him, then leave.  
  
Ashley's looking down trying not to cry. Everyone sees what Shelby is trying to do, no one knows whether to approve or dis-approve.   
  
Sean ~ she's going to kill me, it's to help you Ash ~: I mean it was your real dad that hurt you. Your step-dad didn't do anything......right?  
Ashley bursts out crying: I don't want to see him.   
Peter: Why not?  
Ashley: Because he made me...he(she looks at Shelby)I guess we're more alike than you thought, huh Shel? Both have screwed up mom's that obviously didn't give enough to our step-dad's so they had to come to us! Maybe we should start a club, what do you think?  
Peter gets up and grabs Ashley who is now hysterical. He hugs her: It's OK. He can't do anything, you're safe now.  
  
Sophie watches with sad eyes from the door-way. Suddenly Jack(her step-dad, you remember?) runs in through the door. He sees Ashley and walks over.  
  
Jack: Honey! What's wrong, why are you crying. Let me help you.  
Sean jumps up and gets in Jacks' face: Don't you touch her you dick. I swear I'm gonna kill you.   
  
He punches Jack in the stomach, but Jack gets up quickly and decks Sean.  
Roger comes in and Grabs Jacks, while Sophie tries to calm down Sean.  
  
Peter: Leave now or we will call the police, who can be here in a second.  
Jack smirks: I'm leaving, waste of time anyway. I come up here, to visit you (points to Ashley)and this is what I get. I really feel welcome.  
Roger: I'll help you out.  
  
He pushes Jack towards the door and guides him to his car.  
  
Roger: Don't come back now.  
Jack: Whatever.  
  
He drives away and leaves behind him a trail of chaos. Peter brings a still in shock Ashley up to his office and Sophie tells the other kids to go to their dorms, and that everything will be OK.  
  
Sean: You should have let me kill that guy.  
Sophie: That wouldn't have solved anything Sean. Just go to bed guys, I'll check on you in a while and tell if anything happens.  
  
They get up and walk out the door in a daze.  
  
Scott: I can't believe it happened to her too.  
Shelby: God I shouldn't have pushed her in there. She'll hate me.  
Scott: No she won't, she'll be relieved that someone knows. You did the right thing Shel.  
Shelby: I'll see you in the morning.  
Scott: Night.  
  
They hug, as does everyone else. They all take every piece of comfort they can get.  
  
Auggie: Night guys.  
Daisy: Night.  
  
They go their separate ways and try and make sense of what just happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in Peter's Office  
  
Ashley is sitting on the sofa, crying her eyes out on Sophie's shoulder.  
  
Peter: I'm sorry Ashley, I really didn't know he was going to come so soon.  
Sophie: It's OK, you're safe now.  
  
They give each other a worried look. Eventually Ashley pulls herself together and takes her head off Sophie's shoulder. She wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
  
Peter kneels down in front of her: Are you OK?  
Ashley: I'm fine.  
Peter: No you're not. You were holding that inside you for so long, we can help you now. He'll never be able to come near you again.  
Ashley: Yeah right, like Shelby's step-dad wasn't able to get near her.  
Sophie rubs her back: We'll get CPS up here and they'll take away his parental rights and put him away. He won't hurt you, ever.  
Peter: I'll call them now.  
  
Peter calls them and tells them what has just happened. They understand that it is a level 2 case(I just made that up, sorry) and it is pretty urgent. They tell Peter they will send someone up tomorrow and will start investigating her mother and step-dad as well.   
  
Peter: Everything is going to start tomorrow, they'll send someone up to talk to you and they'll talk to your parents and see what they come up with. Everything seems to be pointing in the right direction, he should be put away.   
Ashley: OK.  
Sophie: Do you want to go back to your dorm...  
Ashley: Not really.  
Sophie: OK, we'll just stay here.   
  
For the rest of the night, Sophie just holds Ashley. Eventually they all fall asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day  
  
An official comes up and speaks to Ashley about her step father. Everything from when he first moved in with them to the previous days events. It takes a while but he gets all he needs and leaves. At the same time, someone is interviewing Ashley's mom and step-dad and someone else is doing the same with her real father. They go through everything that happened in Ashley's life and see a pattern of constant abuse.   
  
Peter: I'm confident that you will get justice Ash. There's no way they can deny your accusations, so please don't worry, it'll all be over soon.  
Ashley: It'll never be over, not in my head.  
Peter: Well that's what we're here for, to help you through it. All the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next few days Ashley tries to accept the fact that everyone knows her secret. Shelby becomes a huge support for her and the Cliffhangers grow closer as a group, when one of them is down, they do what they can to get them back on their feet. The CPS case is still active and they are waiting for the result. Before they can get that, another visitor arrives.  
  
Ashley walks through the A.D building and knocks on Peter's door. 'come in.' She walks in and gets quite a shock.  
  
Ashley: Mom what are you doing here?  
Mom: I came here to talk.  
Peter: Take a seat Ashley.  
  
Ashley sits in the chair beside Peter's desk, while her mom is seated on the sofa. Peter gives her a supportive smile.  
  
Ashley: What do you want?   
Mom: I want you to drop these stupid charges.   
Ashley: What?  
Mom: They are lies, just lies. This has to stop Ashley, you can't just make up things to get attention.  
Peter: Mrs. Spencer, stop right there. I told you I would only tolerate a calm conversation.  
Mom: How's this for calm, if you continue with these stupid charges I'm dis-owning you. How do you like that? You always were a brat!  
Peter: Mrs. Spencer...  
Mom: If you drop the charges you can stay here, if not, goodbye forever.  
What'll it be?  
Ashley looks her mother in the eye: Good bye.  
Mom: Fine, good riddance.  
  
She walks out of the office and jumps in her car and dangerously drives away.  
  
Peter: Ashley are you OK?  
Ashley: Yeah  
peter: I didn't know she was going to do that.  
Ashley: It's OK, it turned out OK...what happens now?  
Peter: I don't know. Let me call CPS and see how the case is progressing, I'll come and find you when ii figure this out.  
Ashley: OK.  
  
She leaves the office in a daze. Once she gets outside she looks around...and smiles. ~ this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. As long as I can stay here, oh no. They won't put me in some home, will they? OK, not good. ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A While Later in Peter's Office  
  
Peter and Sophie are nervously talking in the office. Ashley walks in and sits down in the chair. ~ what's going to happen, god help me ~  
  
Sophie: Ashley, we've been talking about your options.  
Ashley: yeah  
Peter: As far as we can see you have three.   
1) drop the charges and your mother keeps your rights.   
Sophie: WE don't recommend you do this, your case is almost through the system. You can't give up.  
Ashley: I'm not taking that option, no way.  
Sophie: OK. 2) leave the charges and hope that the courts adjudicate you here.  
Ashley: What do you mean hope? It's not definite. That sucks. (she gets upset) What am I going to do?  
Peter: There's one more option. Now it's a little weird but Sophie and I have been talking it over. We've been thinking about this for a while. You could leave the charges and when your mother's rights are taken away, we could ....................................................................................................................................................................................  
adopt you.  
  
Ashley's eyes go wide.  
  
Sophie: WE know it's a shock, but your very special Ashley and we don't want you to have to leave Horizon. It's totally your decision.  
Peter: You can have as much time as you need to decide  
Ashley : You guys would that, for me?  
Sophie: You'd be doing us a favor too. I can't have children Ashley, and to have you permanently come into our lives would be such a blessing.  
Peter smiles: We'd do it in a second.  
  
Ashley looks up: I'll take your offer. If you guys are really OK with it. I mean, you don't have to...  
Sophie smiles: We want to  
  
She goes over and hugs Ashley, and Peter joins in. For the first time in a ages, Ashley feels like she actually has a family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day the CPS case is shut, Ashley's step-dad is found guilty and as promised her mother drops all parental rights. Sophie and Peter are screened and are quickly seen as fit parents, Ashley is officially adopted by them and all files, records and rights are forwarded to Peter and Sophie Scarbrow. Ashley still attends Mt. Horizon High School with all her friends and is glad that she gets to stay another year, even though she will stay in touch with the graduating Cliffhangers. Everything finally falls into place, there's just one part of the story that's missing.  
  
-------------------  
  
Peter drives the truck down the old dirt road, and passes the tree that's shaped like a heart. He brings the truck to a halt and pulls out the keys.  
'We're here.' He climbs out of the driver seat and Sophie and Ashley get out on the passenger side. Ashley looks up  
  
Ashley: This is it? This is the surprise?   
Peter grabs the gear out of the back: It's only the beginning.  
  
They all get strapped in and start going up. Carefully placed step after carefully placed step they make their way to the top. Peter's the first one to perch at the very top, he pulls up Ashley and Sophie lifts herself up. Ashley brushes herself off and turns her eyes upwards.   
  
Ashley: Oh My God...  
  
Peter and Sophie just smile. She turns around and looks at the view.  
  
Ashley: It's amazing.  
Peter: It sure is. The first time I climbed this was the day after Scott arrived.  
Sophie: And I first climbed it on our wedding day.  
Ashley: How did you...this was the surprise. Wow, we had a poll going it was a hotel.  
Peter laughs: Well this was it.  
Sophie: And a perfect surprise it was.  
Ashley: It is seriously awesome up here.  
Peter: Enjoy it, it's our first surprise as a family.  
  
Ashley smiles and leans back against Sophie, Peter has his arm around her and one around Ashley's neck. They take in the view together, looking and feeling like one. Finally, after all the hardship, secrets and fear, they forever together on HIGHER GROUND.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it. THE END. I'm so sad. Thanks for being amazing readers. And sorry I didn't get this out last weekend as I had promised, I really can't handle this work load. I'll c u guys this summer when I do a sequel. So thank you and PLEASE REVIEW~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
  
  
Sinead 


End file.
